


Soulmates: A Power Rangers’ Love Story

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Main Character drinks, Most of the mentions of violence are from fights, No Sex, Partial Nudity, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart's cousin comes to Angel Grove looking for True Love.  Can she find it?  Is she worthy of it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tale of love between two women in the 1990s before this mindset was accepted. Melody Hart, a tough girl from New York, is pulled to a magical place, Angel Grove, to find her soulmate, Tanya Sloan. All characters in this tale are based on their representations in the show Power Rangers Zeo and not on the writer’s personal or political beliefs. Sex and vulgar language have been kept out. Partial nudity and the use of a word in a derogatory way is used to progress the story and show attitudes of some of the characters. Any missing description of characters is left to the audiences’ imagination. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I had asked Nakia Burise if I could write this story and she permitted it. Once it was done, I gave her a copy at Rangerstop 6.

It was a cool night in Las Vegas. The Strip was alight with lights and sounds, but the Strip was not the final destination. Off the strip was a large house with a fence around it. It's not a mansion by any means, but instead a large home with a pool in the backyard. This evening, the pool had been emptied for something special. To be used as an Illegal Fighting Arena. That's the unofficial name given to this type of event. Police try closing it down, but can't find it.

Right now, there was a brunette woman on the ground with her arms blocking her face. Her hair was cut short. She wore only purple bikini briefs and black boots. There was a blonde woman on top of her. She was wearing blue jeans and no top. Her pretty face had a few bruises on it and she had a cut over her left eye. The crowd was cheering and yelling.

The brunette seemed to be waiting as the blonde punched her. When the blonde pulled her fist back, the brunette exploded into action. She threw a fast punch at her opponent's nose. The blonde yelped and hopped off the brunette. The brunette was fast as she seemingly flew back up into a fighting stance.

She rushed her opponent, bringing her thigh up, slamming it into her gut. The hit sent the blonde into the wall. People could see the marks on the brunette now. Blood was coming from her nose, her left eye was half closed, and her right cheek was broke open.

She smiled, blood on her teeth as she followed up her knee attack by rushing the blonde and slamming her shoulder into her sternum. She then threw a few hard crosses to her face causing blood to fly left and right.

After a few moments, the brunette stopped punching and stepped back and a little to her right. The blonde slid down against the wall, eyes closed, unconscious, her right eye swollen shut. The crowd roared, some calling for the blonde to get up, others calling for the brunette to continue the beating.

The brunette waited to see if the blonde would get up. When she didn't after a couple moments, the brunette held up a fist in victory. Some of the crowd cheered, some booed.

A voice over a speaker called out, “Your winner, STEEL FIST!”

Steel Fist smiled as a couple men came in from the staircase and headed over to pick up the blonde. She would get medical treatment first and Steel Fist second.

Steel Fist looked around in the crowd, hoping to find the one thing she wanted. Again, tonight, she couldn't find it. She saw a woman there whose skin was darker than other female attendees and pointed at her. This would be her fifth time using this woman as stress relief.

Climbing out of the empty pool, she took the woman's hand and headed inside the house, to one of the rooms cordoned off for the fighters.

After relieving stress and the medic on site patching her up, she was alone in the room with the woman who had just given her pleasure.

She said in a Hispanic accent, “I love you, Mel.”

Mel chuckled derisively as she started to get dressed in her normal clothes, blue jeans, purple tank top, and black leather jacket. She responded, “No you don't. You just like it that I can give it to you hard.”

The woman shook her head. “No, you're wrong…”

Mel, who had just pulled her purple tank top over her head walked over and placed a hand on her lips. “I’d be a terrible girlfriend. Look, go home. Go home to your man and tell him what you want from him.”

Mel put on her leather jacket, grabbed her helmet and headed outside. The girl followed, watching Mel put on her gloves and hop on her black Harley Davidson motorcycle. Turning it on, she waited. A man in a blue business suit came up and handed her a cloth bag. She opened it and seemed to count. Nodding, she pulled out a small stack and handed it to him. “Thanks George.”

George nodded and replied, “No problem Mel. Thank you too.”

Mel chuckled and saluted him, waved goodbye to the woman, flipped down her shield and drove off into the night.

***

Mel made it up to her room in Circus Circus before taking off her jacket. She tossed her helmet on top of her bed before doing the same to her jacket. She tossed the money pouch on top of the desk before walking to the bed and pulling a card from the left breast pocket.

She looked at the black woman on the front and smiled to herself. Picking up the phone she dialed the number.

After a couple rings a feminine voice answered, “Hello?”

Mel responded, “Hello, is this Audrey?”

The voice responded, “Listen kid, how old are you? I don't do minors.”

Mel chuckled. This wasn't the first time one of these women mistook her for a kid. “No ma’am, I'm an adult. Twenty-Four year old woman to be honest.”

There was a pause on the other end, before the voice responded again, “Are you sure you want my services Miss…?”

Mel responded, “Mel… Melody Hart. And yes, you specifically. I am alone in my room at Circus Circus.”

There was another pause when Audrey responded, “It’ll be $350 for the whole night.”

Mel responded, “I'll give you $500 total.”

Audrey chuckled. “For $500 I’ll do anything you want.”

Mel nodded even though Audrey didn't see it. “Thanks.” After giving Audrey her room number, she hung up the phone and walked to the desk.

Her backpack sat in the chair waiting for her, watching her. She sighed and opened it up. Reaching in, she pulled out a drawing she made a few years ago. The image on the front was of beautiful black woman whose face she thought she knew what felt like a long time ago.

She hadn't realized how long she had been staring at her drawing until there was a knock on her door. Shaking her head, she placed the drawing down on the desk and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Audrey on the other side wearing a trench coat. Mel smiled and let her in.

Audrey nodded and removed the coat, revealing a sexy white lace bra that covered the lower half of her breasts, a matching white thong, and white pull up stockings. She said, “You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve never had a woman ask for my services before.”

Mel smiled and nodded. “I understand. Your friend, Jessica, recommended you to me since she was out of town tonight. Look, I need a shower. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right out.” She then grabbed a pair of purple panties and headed to the bathroom.

While Mel was showering, Audrey looked around the room. She could tell Mel was living out of her suitcase. She wondered why Jessica had recommended her over any of the other girls. She then spotted Mel’s picture and stared at it. Placing a hand on it, she quickly pulled away, gasping.

Mel was now just in her underwear, rubbing her hair with a towel. She saw Audrey's reaction and sighed. “I don't know why I keep that stupid picture.”

Audrey spun and looked at Mel. Mel’s body was a chiseled masterpiece. She had muscle everywhere. Her breasts were big, but not large by any standard. They looked the right proportion for her size, just looked big for her body type.

She looked from the picture to Mel and slowly walked up to her. Her hand was shaking as she raised it. “May… may I?” she asked with trepidation. An accent Mel couldn't identify clearly yet started to prop up in Audrey's voice.

Mel sighed and held her hands out. “Do what you want.”

Audrey nodded and walked up to her. She placed her hand on Mel’s chest, right on her heart, and closed her eyes. She smiled, and pulled away. “You are so close, now. You just need to go a little farther and you’ll be there.”

Mel looked at her confused. “What?”

She opened her eyes, still smiling. “Your Soulmate. You're almost to her.”

Mel stepped back and turned from her. “You don't know what you’re talking about. Soulmates don't exist.”

Audrey had a sad look on her face. “Who hurt you so bad? Please, let me see your heart again.” She took a step forward.

Mel took another step back holding her hands up. “Woah there. I didn't ask you here for this.”

Audrey dropped her hand and smiled softly. “No, you didn't. But I wasn't expecting to find someone with an African soulmate.”

Mel looked up at her confused. “What?”

Audrey smiled. “My grandmother was an African shaman. She could see people's soulmates… among other things. She trained me how to see them too.”

Mel still looked confused. “Then how did you end up doing this?”

Audrey looked down with a frown. “My soulmate was killed during the war. I was in America with my family when he was killed.”

Mel turned away again and said, “I’m sorry.”

Audrey shrugged. “It's ok, Mel. Besides, I like sex. But you, you still have a soulmate out there. She's either spent a lot of time in Africa, or she's not too far removed from there.” She smiled picking up the hand drawn picture showing it to Mel.

Mel gulped and took in a shuddering breath, letting it out slowly. She was hurt long ago by someone she that she thought was her soulmate. “What do you need to do?”

Audrey smiled. She knew what Mel was asking for. “Just close your eyes and keep your arms down.”

Mel nodded, closing her eyes and holding her arms at her sides. Her fists were clenched though as she was afraid of what Audrey might learn.

Audrey smiled and placed her hand on Mel's chest, above her heart. Taking a moment to breath in, she gasped. “Oh my God. You’ve been hurt by a false soulmate.”

Mel asked, “False soulmate?”

Audrey nodded. “Someone who looks like your soulmate but isn't. The false soulmate is put in your path to test you. And to put you on the right path to your true soulmate. The girl in your picture. From her I see angels flying over cherry groves. Not sure what that means though.”

Mel whispered, “Angel Grove.” It was said almost like a release of breath being held.

Audrey looked at her funny. “What?”

Mel took in a breath and let it out slowly again. “Angel Grove. It's where my dad was originally from. It's where my cousin currently lives. My soulmate’s in Angel Grove?”

Audrey smiled and nodded. “Well this is… uh… odd.”

Mel clenched her fists. “That was something I wanted to hide.”

Audrey blushed chuckling nervously. “That your eighteenth birthday was last week.”

Mel growled. “That’s something I'd advise you to keep to yourself.”

Audrey smiled. “Why should I worry? You are eighteen after all. Anything else really doesn't matter. But what I do sense about your false soulmate… she broke your heart. She really hurt you.”

Mel finally stepped back. “Ok, enough. You read too deep.”

Audrey dropped her hand and breathed out. “Sorry. But I needed to know. You have a short distance, but a long path ahead of you. Don't give up on yourself or your soulmate. Promise me.”

Mel sighed. “I promise.”

Audrey smiled replacing the picture on the desk. “So what services did you need from me?”

Mel looked back at her with a smirk. “Even after all that soulmate talk?”

Audrey blushed and chuckled. “You haven't met her yet. You still can have some fun.”

Mel laughed. “To be honest, I just wanted someone to hold tonight. In the morning, it may be different.”

Audrey smiled. “Alright.” She got in the bed and waited.

Mel smiled as she climbed in behind Audrey, spooning up behind her. She wrapped an arm around her and went right to sleep.

Audrey listened to her breathing before smiling to herself. “Whoever this Tanya woman is, she better appreciate her soulmate. The ties that bind the two are strong. I can feel it. But now, I can also feel if those bonds break. Let nothing short of death separate them.” Audrey soon went to sleep.

***

In the morning, and after some time together in bed, Mel ordered them breakfast.

After it came, Mel asked, “Did you enjoy your first time with a woman?”

Audrey smiled around some toast. “It was… different. Just different. I like guys more, don't get me wrong, but now I won't be as nervous if I get asked to again.”

Mel laughed. “I can live with that.

Audrey smiled. “I'm just glad my first time was with someone I could trust.”

Mel almost snorted coffee, coughing at that. When she finally could breathe, she asked, “I'm someone you can trust?”

Audrey nodded. “You have a soulmate. You are a safe person to be with.”

Mel sighed looking down. “I sometimes wonder about that.”

Audrey smiled and took Mel's hand, squeezing it. “Mel, you are trustworthy. Keep on your path and you will get your heart’s desire.”

Mel looked into her dark eyes. She could feel Audrey's words as true. She nodded and gave her a weak smile.

Audrey smiled and nodded, pulling back. “So where are you headed next?”

Mel let out a chuckling snort. “To Angel Grove.”

Audrey smiled. “Good.”

Mel chuckled at that. “Want to hear something funny?”

Audrey nodded as she ate some eggs. “Sure.”

Mel let out a breath and said, “I felt a strange pull bringing me towards Angel Grove.”

Audrey was happily surprised. “Really now?”

Mel nodded. “Really. My plan was to earn enough fighting illegally until I had enough to live comfortably in Amsterdam.”

Audrey tilted her head. “And have you?”

Mel nodded. “I had more than enough since Denver, but I had a strange pull to come here, to Vegas. Once I got here, the pull was to Angel Grove, but it was weak. The need to get to Angel Grove was always there, it just started to get stronger once I got here. Now, after meeting you, it is even stronger.”

Audrey smiled wide. “You were being directed to me.”

Mel shrugged. “I don't know. I met Jessica first.”

Audrey nodded. “You weren't ready for me yet, nor I you. But now…”

Mel nodded. “Now, I know what I need to know.” Mel drank her glass of orange juice and smirked. “Though this does explain why I fancy black girls.”

The two women laughed at that.

***

Mel sat on her bike, looking at the California State borderline. She sighed to herself, pulling her picture from her backpack. She said to herself, “Ok soulmate, here I come. I hope you're ready for me.”

Putting the picture away, she put her bike into gear and drove off, waiting for anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Team is gathered. Three Heroes are heading to get the Zeo Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline building for an alternate universe.
> 
> Jack Satchell created by https://www.deviantart.com/spidertrekfan616
> 
> Amy Davis created by Smothers.

A man with brown hair and mustache wearing glasses, a red shirt, and green pants sat back in his chair, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He turned his chair to a blonde man wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He sighed and said, there's no getting around it, Zordon. The Machine Empire is on its way.”

Zordon nodded. “Our powers will not be enough then.”

The man sighed again. “No they won't, I'm afraid.”

They heard footsteps come up behind them. A woman with long black hair walked up and said, “Zordon, Reg, we have a problem.”

Reg groaned. “Kitana, my love, I hate it when you say that.”

Kitana chuckled. “Love you too, Reginald.”

Zordon asked, “What's wrong, Doctor?”

Kitana turned to him and said, “I’ve checked and rechecked the blood work of every past Ranger.”

Zordon nodded to her. “And?”

Kitana sighed. “Not one of the past Rangers can handle new powers except for the seven Morphin Masters.”

Another blonde man, this one in a red shirt and black pants, was leaning against a console and groaned. “So I can't use my silver power?”

Kitana shrugged. “You can use it, but you can't morph with it. I don't even know how you could morph as the Red Ninja Ranger, Zedd.”

Zedd shrugged. “I think I was reset when the Cathy from another universe healed me.”

Kitana nodded slowly. “That makes sense actually. Regardless, if we find a new power source for Rangers, we’ll need new Rangers.”

Zedd smirked. “Why don't we let the Dino Storm team choose?”

A woman with long white hair and a black streak in the middle, in a purple shirt and white pants walked up and nodded. “That's a good idea, Zedd. This way, we won't leave anything to chance.”

Zordon sighed. “In the fight to come against the Machine Empire we can't leave anything to chance. I agree with Sindel. Good idea, Zedd.”

A small red, blue and gold robot walked up to the group and asked, “Shall I call the Dino Storm Rangers?”

Zordon nodded, “Yes Alpha. We’ll also need to choose three Rangers to go get the one power source the Machine Empire can't control.”

Sindel looked confused. “What power source is that? The Quasar Sabers?”

Reginald shook his head. “Solar Defender's son, Magna Defender dropped them off on a random planet three thousand years ago. Some bad people were looking for them, so we had him hide them away.”

Sindel sighed. “Sacrifice yourself ten thousand years ago and you miss a lot.”

Reginald nodded as fifteen Rangers started teleporting in.

Zordon looked at the assembled teens and said, “Rangers, the time has come to choose a new team of Rangers.”

A dark haired teen in a red shirt asked, “Why can't we gain new powers, Zordon?”

Kitana spoke up before Zordon could, “Jason, your bodies cannot handle any more power than it has now.”

Jason sighed and nodded.

Zordon looked over the assembled teens. He saw Bulk, a slightly larger human with brown hair, in a punk outfit with gold trim on his leather vest. Tommy, a young man with long brown hair and wore a green shirt. Amy, a blonde girl in a white shirt wearing a necklace given to her by her love. Zack, a black teen wearing a black shirt. Adam, an Asian man in a cyan shirt and Amy’s love. Kimberly, a young brunette girl in a pink shirt. Aisha, a young black girl in an orange shirt. Billy, a young dirty blonde teen in blue and wore glasses. Rocky, a Hispanic youth in silver and Zedd’s son. Trini, an Asian girl in yellow. Andrea, a young mutant turtle girl in crimson and Jason's adopted sister. Jack, a young black haired teen also wearing green with glasses. Skull, another punk looking teen wearing a navy blue shirt under his black leather jacket. Jason himself. And finally Sally, a young Hispanic woman in purple.

Andrea asked, “What is this new power source, Zordon? And do we have it yet?”

Zordon responded, “The new power source is called the Zeo Crystal. And no, we do not have it yet.”

Jack asked, “Do we have a plan for getting it?”

Reginald nodded. “We plan on sending three Rangers to the moon to get it.”

Tommy stepped forward. “I volunteer to go.”

Jason nodded also stepping forward. “Me too.”

Jack smiled. “I’ll go.”

Zordon nodded. “I commend you for wanting to go.”

Zedd spoke up, “Before you go, do you guys have anyone in mind for the new team?”

Jason nodded. “My cousin, Jeremy.”

Tommy smiled. “I just found my brother recently. I nominate David.”

Jack shrugged. “I don't have anyone in mind presently. I’ll let you know when I get back.”

Zedd smiled. “That spot might be taken by then.”

Jack smiled. “That's fine.” With that, Alpha teleported the three to the moon.

While they waited, the others spoke up. Kimberly said, “You know, I talked with Jason about a situation like this, and we both agreed that his pen pal girlfriend, Katherine Hillard, might do a good job.”

Rocky smiled. “My older brother and sister, Roberto and Pilar would make good Rangers.”

Zedd smiled and nodded. “I think you’re right, Rocky, they do deserve a chance.”

Trini smiled. “Then I nominate my cousin, Sylvia.”

Adam shrugged with a smile. “How about my cousin, Hyo?”

Aisha nodded listening to the others. “My friend, Tanya, would be great. Her parents were born in Africa, but she’s lived here most of her life.”

Zack tilted his head. “You know, my old student Kameron would do well.”

Sally smiled. “You guys may not know this, but Reg took Jack and me on a trip to a planet where animals walked around like Humans. I think one of their people, a mouse named Phiven and his girlfriend Nina, an echidna, would make good Rangers.”

Reginald smiled. “You know what Sally, I think they would.”

Kim held up her hand and asked, “Can I make one more nomination?”

Sindel asked, “Who do you have in mind, Kimberly?”

Kimberly smiled and said, “My cousin Melody. I haven't heard from her in three years. We're about the same age too. Also, I know my Uncle is worried about her.”

Zordon nodded. “All of these recommendations are good. But this is still provided we can find enough power from the Zeo Crystal to power twelve Rangers.”

The others nodded.

***

Jason looked around carefully as he led the other two down a different pathway in the cavern they were exploring.

Tommy sighed as he asked, “Are you sure you know where you're going? Zordon nor Reg gave us much to go on.”

Jack asked, “Have either of you wondered how we can breathe on the moon?”

Jason turned to Tommy and said, “Bro, you forget, I have powers. I can create and manipulate magma now. Something that happened back when Shao Kahn merged Earth and Outworld together.”

Tommy nodded. “Right, I forgot. You barely use those powers. So basically you’re using those powers to sense any abnormalities in these caverns on the moon.

Jason smiled and nodded. He then turned to Jack and said, “I think it was something Rita did back when she first put up her palace on the moon.”

Tommy nodded. “She created a self-contained atmosphere that would only work if someone had been touched by the Morphin Grid, whether for good or bad.”

Jack nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

Soon the three come upon a fork in their pathway. Three separate caverns each with their own paths. Jason placed his hands on the ground and closed his eyes. Tommy and Jack watch as Jason's hands glowed. Jason then opened his eyes and stood up. “Ok guys, each pathway is a straight shot to a larger cavern. At the end of each one lies a power source, but I can't determine what kind. I hate to say this, but we need to split up.” 

Tommy looked at him confused. “Why not just stick together?”

Jason sighed as he turned to Tommy. “To be honest, I think we should. But I noticed something in Zordon’s and the others’ eyes. They're worried, man. If there is something out there coming this way, maybe we should be worried too.”

Tommy nodded. “Good point. The faster we accomplish our mission, the better we can protect Earth.”

Jack smiled. “And we know that the bad guys want our planet’s wellspring of Morphin Grid energy.”

Jason nodded. “Tommy, you get first pick, bro.”

Tommy nodded and headed down the center path.

Jack smiled at Jason, pointing towards the left pathway. Jason nodded as he turned and headed down the right pathway.

***

Tommy walked along the path and soon came upon what looked like a pedestal. On top of the pedestal sat a grouping of five crystals. Each one shined a different color, despite the fact they looked combined. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink shone brightly. Tommy smiled as he walked up to it only for a force field to blast him backwards.

As he got up, he turned and saw someone walk up behind him. The cackle was familiar to him though he never fought the man in person. He said, “Master Vile.”

Master Vile responded, “Hello Dragon Ranger. It seems you have found the Zeo Crystal. Now all you have to do is break through the force field and bring it to me.”

Tommy growled. “Never gonna happen.” He then rushed Vile, trying to attack him. Vile knocked him back on his rear.

Vile laughed. “You have no choice, Dragon Ranger. You will bring me the Zeo Crystal!”

Tommy shook his head. “I think it's time.”

Vile asked, “Time? Time for what?”

Tommy smiled wide. “IT'S MORPHIN’ TIME!” Pulling out his gold Morpher, he called out, “DRAGONZORD!”

Tommy pulled out his trusty Dragon Dagger and attacked Vile. Vile fought back, but not as hard as before. Not long after the fight began, Vile disappeared.

Tommy was caught off guard by Vile’s sudden departure as he looked around. After a couple moments, he took off his helmet and turned back to the pedestal. He walked towards it again, but this time the force field washed over him. He smiled and walked up to the Crystal. He placed his free hand on it and could feel its power. He pulled the Crystal free from its holding spot and stared at it for a moment before turning and heading back to the entrance.

Once there, he ran into Jack, fully morphed as the Green Alligator Ranger, who had a Crystal the same size as the one he was carrying, but the colors coming off of it were orange, black, white, purple and an ice blue hue. Jack smiled holding his up and said, “I fought Rito Revolto for mine.”

Jason, fully morphed as the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, came out of the last cavern holding a smaller Crystal than the other two. This one glowed crimson and navy. Jason sighed, “I had to fight Rita. She was a lot stronger than I thought.”

Tommy chuckled at that. “I know what you mean. I fought Master Vile.”

Jason nodded and smiled before pulling his wrist up to his mouth. Pulling back on part of his glove he revealed his communicator and hit two buttons. “Alpha it's Jason. We have the Zeo Crystal.”

There was a static crackle on the other end before Alpha responded, “Receiving you, Jason. Stand by for teleportation.”

After a couple moments, Jason, Tommy and Jack were teleported out in hues of red and green, Tommy's also had hints of gold in his.

***

Once back at the Command Center of the Power Chamber, Zordon walked up to the three. He asked, “Were you successful?” The three held up their Crystals making Zordon smile.

Reginald moved up and counted the shards. He smiled broadly as he said, “We can make twelve Rangers out of these.”

Sindel nodded with a smile. “Good. Alpha, work with the Rangers and teleport their suggestions here.”

Alpha nodded. “Right away Sindel.”

Zordon stared at the Crystals smiling. It was time to make a new team.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody Hart becomes a Power Ranger even though she doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel is eighteen and has been drinking for years. But she is moderate about it.

Mel drove her bike up to a bar that, though it looked a little worn, it also looked like it had personality. Mel smiled gently to herself as she hopped off and took her helmet and gloves off, then headed inside.

The bar looked a little run down on the inside and relatively empty, but it was still early in the day. She breathed in the atmosphere and smiled slightly. She walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. There was an older looking man sitting at one end of the counter while an older woman sat in a booth.

After a few minutes, a dark hair Mediterranean man walked up on the other side of the counter and asked, “What’ll you have?”

Mel responded with, “Bourbon neat.”

He nodded pouring her a glass. Technically, she was too young to drink, but it was a habit she ended up getting into when she first started fighting for money. And, just in case he asked, she pulled out the fake ID she's had since the day she ran away from home. The same ID she used to buy and drive her motorcycle.

The bartender looked at the ID before setting the drink down. The thing about this ID was that it didn't look fake. Rather, it looked like an authentic New York driver's license. Nodding at the age, he set the drink down in front of her.

Mel pulled a twenty from her right breast pocket and handed it to him. He walked off to get her change. When he came back, he sat her change down in front of her as she nursed her drink. She looked up at him and asked, “Can you help me with some… information?”

He leaned forward on the counter and asked, “What kinda information?”

Mel smiled at this. Same old routine she has followed a lot over the past three years. She removed her jacket, showing off her muscular arms. The bartender already looked impressed. “I'm a fighter and I'm looking for a good venue,” she said quietly.

He leaned back a bit. “I don't know. I'm still trying to find out when the bells chime?”

Mel took a sip and asked, “Have you not heard the bells chime at midnight?”

He nodded slightly. “If they chime at midnight then whom do they toll for?”

Mel smirked as she took another sip. “Ask not whom they toll for. Or the raven will cry nevermore.”

He nodded again and walked off. When he came back he slid her some receipt paper with writing on it. He said quietly, “They meet three times a week in different locations. When you go to this one on Friday, ask for Daniel. He’s the one in charge. Tell him Frank sent you.”

Mel nodded taking the slip of paper and pocketing it. “Do they have a medic on site?”

Frank nodded. “They follow the Poe Rules.”

Mel nodded again as she killed the glass. “Give me one more, then cut me off. I have to find some place to stay.”

He nodded and picked up a ten from her pile of change. After he came back with her drink and change she handed him a twenty dollar bill as a tip. “Thanks again for your help.”

He smiled taking it from her.

***

Alpha called out, “Kimberly, I think I found your cousin, Melody.”

Kimberly moved up beside him and looked at the data. “No way.”

Aisha, one of her best friends, moved up beside her. “What is it, Kim?”

Trini, one of her other best friends, moved up to the other side. “Did you find, Mel?” she asked.

Kimberly nodded and turned to the two of them. “She's at a bar on one of the major streets in one of the burrows.”

Another friend, Amy, who made it over, smiled wide. “So, go get her.”

Kimberly nodded and smiled. The other nominations had been brought up already. The Hispanic looking twins Roberto and Pilar, Tommy's native American looking brother, David, Adam's Korean cousin Hyo, the three younger teens, Kameron, Sylvia and Jeremy, Aisha's African friend Tanya, the mouse and echidna Phiven and Nina, and Jason's Australian girlfriend Kat were waiting around and talking with each other as well as the others.

Kimberly looked at her friends again and nodded. “Alpha, is there a place you can teleport me to nearby?”

Alpha nodded. “There's an alley I can put you down in.”

Reginald looked over at them. “Kim, just be careful.”

Kimberly smiled and nodded. “I will be.” She stepped back and nodded to Alpha. Pink energy surrounded her and instantly she was gone.

***

Mel finished off the last of her drink, picked up her change and waved at the bartender. “Thanks Frank.”

The man smiled at her and nodded as she headed out the door.

Soon, she was at her bike. She had already put her jacket back on and was slipping on her gloves.

Kimberly came out of the alley surprising Mel. She asked, “Kim? What are you doing here?”

Kimberly smiled. “I came looking for you.”

Mel finished putting on her gloves and placed her key into the ignition slot. “Well, you found me. I was about to head out to find a hotel to stay at. Not sure how long I’m going to be in Angel Grove I'm afraid.”

Kimberly shook her head. “Actually, I need your help Mel.”

Mel looked at her confused. “My help? Kim, you haven't asked for my help since you needed that confidence boost back in Middle School.”

Kimberly sighed, “I called your house when I was about to go on my first date with Tommy. Your dad told me you had run away from home.”

Mel looked down and turned her head to the right. “Look, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my folks I was here.”

Kimberly placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Mel snorted derisively, “Not really.” She looked up again and continued, “Look, do you have a helmet? I'll take you to wherever I decide to stay. Then you can tell me what you need help with.”

Kimberly sighed and said, “It's going to be easier just to show you.”

Mel looked at Kimberly confused. “Show me?”

Kimberly smiled as she put her left hand on Mel's bike’s handle. Mel watched as Kimberly placed two fingers on her fancy looking bracelet before she could feel energy coursing through every millimeter of her body.

Mel yelped as she was teleported for the first time in her life. Once the two arrived, Mel looked around at the large group and didn't know what to do. Her mouth hung agape, no sound coming out.

Kimberly smiled and said, “Welcome to the Command Center of the Power Rangers.”

Mel looked around the Command Center. She was confused more than before. She had heard of the Power Rangers, which made her wonder why she was here. Power Rangers were supposed to be someone kids looked up to, someone to aspire to. She had seen and done so much, she didn't deserve to even be in their presence. She looked down, shaking her head. The only problem was, she could feel the pull in the back of her head telling her this is where she was meant to be. Still, though, she didn't believe it.

Mel finally spoke. “I don't belong here.” Her voice was quiet and shaky.

Kimberly looked confused. “What do you mean, Mel?”

Mel refused to cry. She would not let there be anguish in her eyes. Instead, she mustered all the anger she could and looked up, directly into Kimberly's eyes. “I don't belong here.” She spoke slowly, menacingly, as she annunciated each word. “I'm not like you, Kim. I never was. Get me out of here.”

Kimberly couldn't believe the hatred she saw. “But Mel… what happened? What happened to make you change? You should be here. With us.”

Mel growled, her voice rising. “It doesn't matter. Get me out of here. NOW!”

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun on the owner of the hand, ready to let them have it. But before she could utter a word out of anger, it all melted away. She was staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Taking a moment to fully assess the woman in front of her, she couldn't believe her own eyes. She didn't look like the girl that broke her heart. She looked like the one in her drawing. Exactly like the girl in her drawing. Right down to the last detail. Mel forgot how to breathe and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The woman smiled brightly. She said, “Hey, give us a chance. We might surprise you.”

Mel looked away from the pretty visage before her. Audrey's words came back to her in that moment, but she had a hard time believing them. She said, “I… don't belong here. I'm not like the rest of you. I’ve seen too much. I’ve done things that don't make me a good... role model. I'm not worthy of being one of you.”

The woman smiled. She placed her hand on Mel's cheek before sliding it down to her chin. She lifted Mel's chin up. Noticing that Mel wasn't looking her in the eyes, she did her best to move her own face to force Mel to look her in the eyes. When Mel gave up and did what she wanted, the woman smiled and said, “I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. We all have something to contribute. I doubt Zordon would have even let Kim bring you here if he didn't think there was something special in you. Kimberly still sees it. I can see it. Give yourself some time and you'll be able to see it too.”

Mel took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Ok. Ok I'll stay.”

The woman smiled and gave her an air kiss on her right cheek. “Thanks.”

As she pulled away, Mel grabbed her hand. “What's your name?”

The girl’s smile never left her as she replied, “Tanya.”

Her hand slipped from Mel’s as she walked over towards Aisha.

Kimberly knew that look. It was a look that said she had fallen for Aisha's friend. Kimberly smiled and said, “Just listen to what Zordon and the Morphin Masters have to say.”

Mel nodded, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Tanya.

Zordon stood in the middle of six others. To the far left stood Sindel. Next to her was Reginald. Standing just at Zordon's left was an Asian man in a yellow shirt. To Zordon's immediate right was a Hispanic man in blue. Next to him was a curly haired brunette woman in pink. Finally, on her right was a black man wearing a black shirt.

Zordon cleared his throat and said loudly, “Thank you all for coming. My name is Zordon, the current Red Morphin Master. I'm from the planet Eltar. From left to right we have Sindel of Edenia, the White Morphin Master, Reginald Ranor from the thirty-sixth Outpost in the Kerova System, the Green Morphin Master, Sentinel Knight, the Yellow Morphin Master, Ninjor of the Metron, the Blue Morphin Master, Dimitria of Inquaris, the Pink Morphin Master, and finally Solar Defender of Taurine the Black Morphin Master.”

A Hispanic girl with short brown hair and in a navy blue shirt asked, “Are these your true forms?”

Zordon shook his head. “This is how we look on Earth, Pilar.”

Her twin brother, Roberto, in blue asked, “Can we see you in your true forms?”

The seven looked at each other and nodded. Each one flashed their respective colors for a moment. When the light died down, they saw something different. Sindel was in a bit of a skimpier purple outfit, with thigh high black coverings attached to black and purple boots and black and purple gauntlets. She also wore a purple and black vest with a white collar. Reginald was in a skin tight Superhero outfit with a red top, green pants and cape, black boots and yellow belt. On his chest was a green jewel shaped symbol that looked similar to the Green Lantern symbol. Sentinel Knight was now in gold armor that had a green jewel in the center of his chest, black leggings, sleeves and cape, a black cloth covering his mouth, a gold helmet that looked like a crown on top of his helmet, gold armor covering his stomach going down to his knees and red accents all over his armor. Zordon wore a shining silver robe, his head bald, but his skin glowing. Ninjor wore blue armor with gold accents and a gold N inside a circle on his chest. Some of his armor looked blocky, while others looked like it could move. His helmet covered his entire face. Dimitria wore a long flowing white robe with a white mask covering her face. Solar Defender wore white armor covering his entire body. He had a teal star in the middle of his chest and an eagle shape to his helmet. He had some gold accents all over his armor. Despite the different colors they still glowed their respective Master colors.

A young Asian girl whistled. “Wow, Trini, you were right, they are impressive.”

Trini chuckled. “Told you, Sylvia.”

Reginald chuckled at this.

Zordon nodded to Sylvia before the Masters changed back to their human forms. “Why we brought you here is the important thing. For some time now, we have been fighting a war.”

Ninjor continued, “This war has been between our organization, the Union of Light and the evil organization, The United Alliance of Evil.”

Sentinel Knight added, “One of their number, an Organization known as the Machine Empire is on its way to Earth.”

Dimitria continued, “The Machine Empire's major goal is to strip a planet of its resources and use those resources to create more soldiers for its army.”

Reg spoke next, “If they were to do this to Earth, not only would they be killing billions of people, but they would also be sucking up one of the largest resources of pure Morphin Energy in the Galaxy, effectively tipping the balance of power in their direction.”

Solar Defender added, “While we have used others in the past as heroic warriors called Power Rangers, most of them can only handle one power source. On top of that, we fear that only the power of the Zeo Crystal can help stop the invading Machine Empire.”

Sindel concluded, “That is where you new teens come in. We asked your friends and family members who might be good for this new team. We were given names, but that didn't mean we just went with the names given. Using the Light Side of the Morphin Grid, we were able to scan each one of you. You had no ambition for power, but instead a deep desire to help others.”

Mel heard that last part and realized it was still true, even after the three years she spent on the road, it was still true.

Zordon held the large, completed Crystal in his hands. “Will you accept the challenge and become Power Rangers?”

David smiled and said, “Yes.”

Kat nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

And it continued as the rest either spoke the affirmative aloud or just nodded.

Finally, Mel was the last one to speak. She closed her eyes looking down and clenched her fists. She weighed all her options. She was not pure of heart, she preferred the company of women, for goodness sake, and she fought for a living. But she had a desire to help others. Even when choosing where she fought, she made sure there was a medic on site and that the loser was still compensated despite losing. If someone needed help and there was something she could do to help she would. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will become a Power Ranger.”

Zordon nodded. “Very well. Accept the power of the Zeo Crystal.”

The other six held out their hands at the Zeo Crystal before it floated up. The large Crystal split into twelve shards and flew off towards one of the new Rangers.

Mel started having second thoughts until she saw a Crystal Shard floating over her head. She just stared at it in disbelief.

Dimitria spoke first, “Katherine Hillard, you will be Zeo Ranger 1 Pink.” Kat smiled and nodded.

Sentinel Knight stated, “Tanya Sloan, you will be Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow.”

Tanya smiled. “My favorite color.”

Ninjor chuckled. “Roberto, you shall become Zeo Ranger 3 Blue.” Roberto smiled.

Reginald spoke up next. “Hyo, Zeo Ranger 4 Green is yours.” Hyo bowed his head respectfully.

Sentinel Knight then said, “Sylvia, you shall receive Zeo Ranger 5 Orange.” The young Asian girl smiled wide.

“Phiven, you are now Zeo Ranger 6 Black,” said Solar Defender. The large mouse nodded with a big smile.

“Nina, the power of White is with you as you become Zeo Ranger 7 White,” Sindel uttered.

Nina leaned over to Phiven and whispered very quietly in his big floppy ears, “She is definitely a queen.” Phiven placed a hand over his mouth trying to hide his smile.

Dimitria smiled as she continued, “Melody, you are now Zeo Ranger 8 Purple. Let it help guide you.”

Mel closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

Reginald turned to Zack’s former student Kameron and said, “Kameron, you shall receive Zeo Ranger 9 Frost.”

The young black teen looked confused. “Frost?”

Reginald chuckled. “It's a darker shade of Cyan or Teal.”

Kameron smiled. “Cool.”

Zordon also smiled. “Now we get to Zeo Ranger 10 Red, the leader of the Zeo Ranger team. For that honor I have chosen David Oliver.”

Tommy's older brother smiled at that.

Zordon and Ninjor then took a step forward. Zordon spoke first. “For the last two Rangers, Ninjor and I have chosen these two to work with the entire team, or by themselves. Jeremy and Pilar.”

The two smiled as their colors washed over them before Zordon was finished speaking. Pilar was much older than Jeremy, but only slightly older than David. She was always headstrong and powerful with the magic she inherited from her father, Zedd, but she also knew she could work well with others. But working with just Jeremy at times would be just a bit easier for her in case she ever butted heads with him.

Jeremy, for his part, looked forward to working just with Pilar. Crimson was a darker shade of red. What if the others looked to him when David wasn't there? He hoped Pilar could give him a few pointers when it was just them.

Ninjor finished, “That is why we chose Jeremy to be Crimson and Pilar to be Navy. Though you may not use numbers like the others, your colors will still make you strong.”

Their Morphers soon appeared on their wrists. David looked to the Morphin Masters then to his brother’s team, Dino Storm, and smiled. “On behalf of the entire team, we will do our best to live up to the legacy you have given us.”

No sooner had he spoke those words, the alarm went off.

Sentinel Knight turned to the computers and said, “Looks like Mondo is making a preemptive strike.”

Zordon nodded and said, “Hurry Zeo Rangers.”

Reginald chuckled and said, “Have fun.”

As they morphed and headed to the battle, Mel thought to herself, 'Nothing like being thrust into battle right away.’

***

When everyone got back, the Command Center looked different. The lighting was a bit darker, the colors look a bit bluer, even the alarm lights looked different. There was also a wall with five uniforms in it. On the far left was a yellow uniform with a yellowish orange V on it with a silver triangle in the middle. The most notable feature were the blue musical notes hanging like earrings from the helmet that matched the note on the helmet’s forehead. On the far right was a pink and white Ranger suit that looked more white than pink. It had gold accents and a dove shape on the helmet. On the left was a blue Ranger suit with white diamonds on the chest. There were blue diamonds on the gloves and boots as well as a triceratops on the helmet. On the right was a green Ranger suit with a white chest and gold accents. There was a small circle on the left breast, half gold while the other half was made up of nine multi colored strips. The helmet was green with a gold symbol on it that seemed to look like a lion. The final suit, the one in the center of the other four, was a red Ninja suit. It had white accents with a gold headband on the helmet.

Pilar nudged Mel, pointing at the red suit. “That's my dad's Ranger suit.”

Mel just shrugged and moved to lean against her still present bike, arms folded across her chest as if closing herself off to the others.

Billy walked to each one, handing them a bracelet similar to Kimberly's and his own. He said, “These will allow you to communicate with each other, the Command Center or us. It also has the capability to teleport you here.”

After that, Zordon gave them the three major rules of being a Ranger. Keep identities secret, no using of powers for personal gain, and not escalating a battle unless the enemy does so first. That last one made the most sense to Mel. If the Rangers kept escalating the battle, the enemy could come back even more powerful and make things harder on them.

Now it was time for them to head home. Mel didn't have a home to head to. Since she was going to be staying in Angel Grove for the foreseeable future, she would need an apartment as opposed to a hotel. She’ll have to talk to one of the Masters to see if they can help.

Tanya walked up to her with a big smile on her face. “You did good out there Mel.”

Mel looked up, into her dark smooth eyes and gave her a small smile. “Thanks. So did you.”

Tanya blushed at that. “Thank you. I'm not that good at martial arts, but it felt like I was more than a beginner in the suit.”

Mel nodded looking back down at her shoes, her nerves and some shame, made her look away. “Yeah, I felt it too. Like there was some force assisting us in battle.”

Tanya nodded, but looked concerned. “Are you ok, Mel?”

Mel looked up at her again. “Yeah. Yeah, don't mind me. Just, having a hard time dealing with all of this.”

Tanya nodded. “I know. I like helping when I can, I just never expected on this magnitude.”

Mel closed her eyes, looking away again. Under her breath she replied, “Me either.” Before Tanya could register anything, Mel looked up at her again and nodded her head in Aisha's direction. “Look, I have some things to discuss with the bosses. Why don't you head off with your friends?”

Tanya placed a gentle hand on Mel's bicep. “You're my friend now, too.”

Mel bit her bottom lip and shrugged. “Forgive me for saying this, but right now, I don't have any friends. Maybe in the future I will be able to see you all as such, but not right now. I just need time, ok?”

Tanya was a little hurt by Mel's cold comment at first. But as she spoke, Tanya wondered who it was that had hurt Mel so badly and if there was anything she could do to help her feel better. She also felt a strange pull from Mel. Something she couldn't explain, but something she hadn't felt in years. On an impulse, she wrapped her arms around Mel and hugged her.

Mel was caught off guard by this tender act and couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red. “What was that for?” she asked in a bewildered tone.

Tanya shrugged after she pulled back. She had felt the muscles that Mel seemed to hide under her leather jacket and was impressed by them. She liked the blush on Mel's cheeks and her confused look. “Don't know,” she replied. “You looked like you needed it.”

Mel nodded, still surprised and said, “Tha… thanks.”

Tanya nodded, giving Mel a genuine smile. She then turned and headed off with Kimberly, Aisha, Katherine, Amy and Trini.

Mel waited until they teleported away before she stood up fully and looked at Reginald. He had just taken Kitana’s hand and was about to head out when she called to him, “Hey, Green Master.”

Reginald stopped and turned to her. In a kind voice he responded, “My name is Reginald Ranor. Friends call me Reg.”

Mel nodded, noting to remember his name. “Reginald. Look, if I’m going to be here for who knows how long, then I'll need a place to stay.”

Reginald rubbed his chin and nodded. “Yes, I see. Why not stay with your cousin, Kimberly?”

Mel grinded her teeth a little and said, “There are some… after school activities that I don't feel like sharing with her, or any of my family.”

Reginald looked at her then slowly nodded. “I see. Kimberly told us you and she were the same age. It is odd you mention after school activities and yet you haven't enrolled at Angel Grove High yet.”

Mel shook her head. This was going to be harder than she thought to get his help.

Reginald nodded again. “Ok Mel, I'll make you a deal. Take a few tests, go to Angel Grove High, and I'll not only help you get in, but I'll give you an apartment rent free, fully stocked and furnished.”

Mel looked at him like he was crazy. “Any other catches?”

Reginald shook his head. “None. You're a Ranger now. What you do in your own time is up to you.”

Mel looked at him a bit longer then nodded slowly. “Deal.” She held out her hand.

Reginald took it with a smile, never breaking eye contact as they shook hands.


	4. Interlude 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's fate in Angel Grove High is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interludes are not important to the characters, but are for world building.

Reginald walked into the office of Angel Grove High School’s principal George Caplan. Mister Caplan wasn't in at the moment, but Reginald had no problem waiting.

After fifteen minutes, an older gentleman walked in. He was tall, well dressed in a navy blue suit, had a dark gray mustache and dark gray hair. He smiled and asked, “Reginald, to what do I the pleasure?”

Reginald leaned forward in his chair and said, “George, I need a favor.”

Caplan nodded. It was a rare treat for one of Angel Grove’s guardians to ask a favor from a simple High School Principal. “How can I help?”

Reginald took a deep calming breath. He pulled from a briefcase two stacks of paper stapled together. One had hand writing on it and the other had typed writing on it. “Do you know what these are?”

Caplan looked at them a moment, then said, “They look like the special tests you once gave to Mister Cranston and Miss Scott.”

Reginald nodded. “Correct. They are the twenty-second century entrance exams for Starfleet Academy.”

Caplan sighed. “Ok, but you know I don't understand any of this.” He flipped the pages as he spoke.

Reginald smirked. “You don't have to understand. George, look at the pages. Do you see any red markings?”

Reginald then pulled out two more stacks. “This one is Mister Cranston's and this one is Miss Scott's. Miss Scott has a little bit of red markings because she got a little over excited about getting the problems right and only missed the correct answer by a slim margin.”

Caplan looked through both tests. After doing so, he looked up again. “So you just need me to get the new student into Advanced Placement classes. Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Do you have any records from previous schools?”

Reginald sighed. “This is where the favor comes in, George. I couldn't find any real records after her freshman year of high school in New York.”

Principal Caplan leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands in front of his mouth. “I see. That would be a problem.”

Reginald nodded. “Now you know what kind of technology I have. I explained it to you when I took some of the students on a random field trip.”

Caplan smirked from behind his hands. “You mean when you took the Dino Storm Rangers to Outworld to rescue your friend.”

Reginald chuckled and nodded. “Exactly. I left holographic duplicates in their place so no one else would notice they were gone. Anyways, I have also dabbled in temporal technology. Based on the student’s skill level from her grades from first grade to freshman year, and using these tests as a guide, I checked with two school principals, one in  
Iowa and another in Colorado, who are willing to say that she went to their school.”

Caplan smiled putting his hands on his desk. “In case she uses her genius to make something of herself, they can claim they helped her along the way.”

Reginald chuckled. “Greedy men that they are. But they are still willing to give her the credits needed to graduate. Funny enough, by Iowa grading system, she received a couple A minuses.”

Caplan laughed heartily at that. “That's really funny. Alright, Reginald, I think I can get her in. I think I'll even be able to put her into Advanced Placement classes. Can you get me the records the other Principals are willing to sign off on?”

Reginald smiled as he pulled out a folder from his briefcase and handed it to Caplan.

Caplan took it and looked at the name written on it. “Melody Hart. Hmm. Any relation to Kimberly Hart?”

Reginald nodded. “Her cousin. And according to Mel's father, Jeremiah, she and Kimberly were born three weeks apart.”

Caplan lifted an eyebrow at that. “Jeremiah Hart is her father?”

Reginald nodded slowly. “But she wants her location kept secret from him and the rest of her family.”

Caplan nodded. “I understand. I don't like keeping secrets from an old friend, but I will in this case.”

Reginald smiled. “Thanks George.” Reginald stood and held out his hand.

Caplan took it and shook it nodding.

With that, Reginald left his office and headed home.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel shows her skills as Tanya begins to discover her people's legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of new character Leslie Roberts created by Machaya Norryukia
> 
> Introduction of Shawn. His character was used as the villain based on information from his Power Rangers Wiki page. Many stories don't praise him.

Mel sat alone at a table in Ernie's Youth Center and Juice Bar. She had several advanced textbooks in front of her and was working hard on her homework. She also had a Walkman sitting on one of the corners of the table and a stack of tapes sitting next to it. She had headphones on and was trying to block out everything else.

On one of the mats, Tommy and Jason were sparring. Rocky and Adam were doing the same on another mat. Zack was teaching Hyo Hip Hop Kido while Hyo was teaching Zack a few Korean techniques he could add to his style. David was at the bar talking with Roberto and Billy. Andrea was playing video games with Jeremy, Kameron and Sylvia.

Around one of the corners walked in a young girl of about eight years old. She had red hair and a big smile. Rather than walking up to any of the others, she walked straight up to Mel's table and sat down on one of the chairs. Mel paid her no mind, more engrossed in her math homework.

After waiting five minutes, which for the young girl seemed like an eternity, she asked, “Whatcha listening to?”

Mel looked up at her surprised. She put her phones around her neck and asked, “Huh?”

The girl never lost her smile. “Whatcha listening to?”

Mel went back to her work and replied, “Sadie by the Spinners.”

The girl asked, “Why?”

Mel didn't stop as she replied, “Because I find classic R&B helpful when I am doing homework.”

The girl shrugged. “I prefer Metal myself.”

Mel put down her pencil and looked at the girl. “Look… uh…”

“Leslie. Leslie Roberts. Les to my friends,” she said proudly.

Mel nodded. “Look, Leslie, I have a lot of homework to finish before tomorrow, so if you would be so kind and give me some space until I finish, I would really appreciate it.”

By this time, Jason and Tommy had walked over. Jason asked, “Les, are you bothering the new girl?”

Les playfully pouted. “Not bothering. I'm introducing myself to the new Ranger.”

Mel looked at her wide eyed. The two chuckled. Mel turned to them with anger in her eyes. “Did you tell her?”

The two held up their hands in defense. Jason said, “Woah, easy there Mel. She figured it out herself.”

Mel relaxed a bit as Tommy added, “She has some sort of sixth sense that can help her detect Rangers.”

Jason finished, “And she has some sort of teleporting ability she calls blinking.”

Les added, “Because I can move as fast as the blink of an eye.” She leaned in and added with a whisper, “I gots trained by Ninjas.”

Mel nodded and sighed.

Tommy chuckled as the two relaxed. “We call her the Ranger tagalong.”

Les playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Mel had, by now, gone back to her homework and said. “Well nice to meet you, kid. Now, I need to finish this.”

Les asked, “Why? Homework is given over the weekend so you can complete it over the weekend.”

Mel rubbed her eyes and said, “My weekends are for me, ok?”

Les’s smile got a little darker as she responded, “Might as well tell me. I'm gonna find out eventually.”

Mel looked at her confused. “You are a strange kid.”

Les’s smile returned to sweet before Mel put her headphones back on and went back to her homework.

Jason chuckled. “C’mon Les. She doesn't want to be bothered.”

Les shrugged. “I won't bother her. Just gonna watch.”

Jason and Tommy shrugged before going back to sparing.

After a half hour, Mel finally leaned back after closing her book and rubbed her eyes. “Oh man, I need a break.”

Les smiled wide. “Jason, Tommy, get 'er.”

Mel was surprised when the two appeared on either side of her, grabbed her by the arms and practically dragged her over to the training mats.

Mel groaned as she let them pull her over.

Jason asked, “So how do we want to do this?”

Mel sighed. “Both of you come at me. I’ll take it easy on you.”

Jason scoffed a bit. “You’ll take it easy on us?”

Before he knew it, there was a fist half an inch away from his nose. Leslie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched. Tommy just stared in disbelief. Mel said, “I learned how to move faster by my Sensei Hayashi Kato.”

Tommy looked even more confused. “I don't know who that is.”

Mel chuckled bringing her hand back down. “You might know him better as Tiger Takashi.”

Tommy nodded. “The White Ninja? I love his movies. His and Bruce Lee's.”

Jason asked, “How did you meet him?”

Mel shrugged. “Was in Detroit a while back and met him. There were a few signals crossed when I explained why I was there, but nothing major, or inappropriate.”

The two just nodded at her.

Mel sighed. “Anyways, he helped me improve my speed. So if we’re going to do this, it’ll be you two verses me. Ok?”

The other two nodded as Tommy said, “Ok. But don't go complaining if we're too much for you.”

Mel lifted an eyebrow as she removed her purple tank top to reveal an equally purple sports bra. Now she could show off to them her muscular abs as she stood in her martial arts stance.

Both Jason and Tommy noticed her stance was a bit more aggressive than they were used to.  
They approached her cautiously before going on the attack. Mel flipped Jason over her shoulder onto his back, then continued the motion to sweep Tommy's legs out from under him and lightly tap his chest with her fist.

Leslie threw back her head and laughed at the two teens.

Mel stood up slowly watching the two of them.

Jason and Tommy also got up slowly. They were surprised with how fluidly she moved. They moved towards her again, trying to take in her fluidity.

Fifteen minutes after they started, Tanya, Aisha, Kimberly, Sally, Katherine, Amy and Trini walked in together. They were talking and laughing until they saw the small crowd gathered near one of the mats.

When someone moved out of the way for a moment, the girls could see Mel throw Tommy head first into Jason's stomach. While the other six girls cringed, Tanya's breath hitched. She could see a good portion of Mel's muscles and how they moved.

Aisha noticed this and turned to their friends. “Hey, why don't y’all grab us a table?”

Kimberly turned to Aisha and noticed something in her friend's eyes. She nodded and headed off, Katherine, Sally, Amy and Trini following behind.

Before Aisha could say anything, a young black man came up behind them and said, “Something ain't right about that girl.”

Tanya hadn't heard him say anything. She was too enamored with watching Mel.

Aisha did hear him and rolled her eyes. “Really Shawn? Just because she's a good fighter?”

Shawn shook his head. “Nah girl. She's just… wrong.”

Aisha groaned. “Let it go, Shawn.”

Shawn rolled his eyes shaking his head. “You know what I'm talking 'bout, right Tanya?”

Tanya ignored him, still mesmerized by Mel's body and form.

Shawn looked a little concerned and stepped in front of her. “Tanya?” he asked again.

Tanya looked at him in the eyes and asked, “Huh? Shawn, you say something?”

Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes. “You zoned out on me, baby. I was just saying there was something weird about the new girl.”

Tanya sighed. “Shawn leave Mel alone, ok?”

Shawn pulled back a little affronted. “I’m going to find something out about this girl. It would’ve been nice if my girlfriend supported me, but I guess I’ll have to look on my own.” He then stormed off angrily.

Tanya sighed.

Aisha said, “I don't know why you even go out with that guy.”

Tanya shrugged. “You forget, many of the softball players date the baseball players.”

Aisha chuckled. “Yeah, but everyone on the team knows he's a jerk. I mean seriously, there's got to be someone out there better than him.”

Tanya giggled. “Oh yeah? Like who?”

Aisha smiled. “For you… what about Mel.”

Tanya looked at her friend wide eyed. “Wha? But I… the mean… uh… I…”

Aisha smiled. “You've got it bad, girl.”

Everyone was soon moving away from the two on one battle. Mel helped up Tommy before grabbing her top and putting it back on. Tanya watched before turning to Aisha. “I don't understand it. I… I've never felt like this for a girl before.”

Aisha shrugged. “I don't know. But you're not alone in your feelings. I talked with Kim and Mel feels the same.”

Tanya looked perplexed. “Then why hasn't she approached me yet?”

Aisha shrugged. “Probably for the same reason she keeps her distance. Something happened in her past that scarred her and now she's too scared to try.”

Tanya nodded and sighed. “I never thought about it like that. Look, Aisha, I'll talk to you later. I need to call my grandma.”

Aisha nodded and smiled putting a hand on Tanya's shoulder. “Go ahead.”

Tanya smiled wide and headed out of the Youth Center.

Mel had just finished putting away her books into her backpack and picked it up. She looked at Les and said, “See ya later kid.”

Les pouted. “You're not staying?”

Mel shook her head. “Sorry. Got a book report due Monday and I need to have it typed up by tonight. Boy, two weeks after getting to Angel Grove and my life is just as hectic as it was back home in New York.” She smiled rubbing Les’s hair. Les pulled away quickly and playfully growled at Mel.

Mel chuckled as she walked off. As she got close to the entrance she sniffed. Something caught her senses but she wasn't sure what. Shrugging, she headed to her bike so she could head to her apartment.

***

After Tanya got home and greeted her parents, she told them that she was going to call her grandmother in Africa.

Her mother, Samantha, asked, “Why? Has something happened?”

Tanya shrugged. “I’m not sure, ma. I'm wondering if she can tell me more about soulmates.”

Samantha looked happy. “Do you think you found yours?”

Tanya looked more confused than before. “I… I don't know, mom. That's why I need to call her. I need to know the specifics before I can say yes or no.”

Samantha smiled and nodded. She walked up and gave Tanya a hug. “Just know, my thamani moja, that whoever your soulmate is, we will accept them.”

Tanya chuckled and blushed. She was grateful her mom used the pronoun them. She wasn't sure how she could tell her mom her soulmate may be a girl.

After their hug, Tanya ran upstairs to her room.

Tanya's father looked at Samantha and said, “I'm glad your friend, Reginald, set up that direct line to your mother back home.”

Samantha chuckled. “Being a former Ranger has its privileges.”

Once up her room, she dialed her grandmother's number. After a couple rings she heard a kind, elderly, accented voice on the other side say, “Hello?”

Tanya smiled. “Hi Grandma. It's me, Tanya.”

The voice replied joyfully, “Tanya, my child, it's good to hear from you. But why are you calling?”

Tanya sighed. “Grandma, I need to talk about our people's views on soulmates. I know you told me some things but I want to know more.”

There was a pause before the older woman spoke again. “Do you think you've met yours my child?”

Tanya sighed as she got more comfortable on her bed. “Maybe. But I'm also worried about what you told me about the false soulmate.”

There was another pause before her grandmother replied, “But you've already run into your false soulmate.”

Tanya's eyes opened wide. “What?” she asked.

“Tanya, my child, you have already run into your false soulmate,” her grandmother said. “She was a lovely young white girl from South Africa. You fell for her hard.”

Tanya swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, “What did she look like?”

Silence for a moment again. “She was trim, fit, athletic build. She had brown hair that she always kept in a ponytail. And she loved the color purple,” the older woman said.

Tanya let out the breath she had been holding. Mel's hair was short and she always wore purple.

Tanya had been silent for a minute or two before her grandmother asked, “Are you alright, child?”

Tanya sighed. “Yeah grandma. You just described a girl who showed up in Angel Grove two weeks ago.”

There was another pause. “So your soulmate has come to you.”

Tanya groaned. “I don't know, grandma. There's been no real indication other than she likes me according to her cousin and I became… excited when I saw her sparring with a couple of my friends in nothing but a sports bra and jeans.”

Her grandmother chuckled. “I think this girl may be the one.”

Tanya groaned again. “Is it possible?”

Her grandmother's voice took on a happier tone. “Yes, child, it is. It's rare, but not unheard of.”

Tanya smiled at that. Then she frowned. “What about the guy I'm dating now?”

Her grandmother asked, “Do you love him?”

Tanya shook her head even though her grandmother couldn't see her. “No grandma. I'm just going with him because he's on the baseball team and I'm on the softball team. We were probably going to break up after graduation.”

“Then I suggest you give this new girl a try. She is the one you think you'll be with for the rest of your life. Right?” the older woman said with a smile in her voice.

Tanya let out a contented sigh. “Yeah. I think she is.”

Her grandmother chuckled. “Then find a way to go and get…”

Tanya smiled. “Mel. Mel Hart.”

Her grandmother finished, “Go and get this Mel Hart and show her that you two are meant to be together.”

“Thanks grandma. I'll try,” Tanya said with a sigh and a smile.

“Good. Goodbye child. I hope to hear how things progress,” her grandmother said.

Tanya nodded. “Sure thing grandma. Talk to you soon. Goodbye.” With that she hung up the phone and looked at the ceiling. “Now I just gotta figure out how to tell my folks that my soulmate is a girl.” She let out a sigh mixed with a groan. “Might as well get it over with now.” With that, she headed back down stairs to begin the, what she thought, would be a really awkward conversation.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's secret is revealed. Now she has a choice, let it destroy her, or be stronger for it? Can Tanya save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term used in this story is not the viewpoint of the writer's but used as it would have been in the 90s

A month had passed since Mel had agreed to be a Power Ranger. In that time, she's had four fights, all of which she won, she's gotten back into the swing of things with balancing school, homework and living, and she's fought King Mondo's army four times. She had a set schedule and was really getting into a good routine. And despite the minor annoyance, in her mind, affectionately referred to as the Ranger tagalong, life was starting to seem good.

Mel bristled at the thought. This was usually the time when things go wrong.

As the bell rung, signaling the end of the day, Mel gathered her books and walked out into the hallway.

Kimberly walked up and asked, “Got any plans for the weekend, cuz?”

Mel snorted. “Same as usual. Homework tonight, then private stuff tomorrow. Sunday is reserved for sleeping in and training.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes. “C’mon Mel, you need to get out and mingle with your team.”

Mel sighed and shrugged. “Look, Kim, after I left New York, I became a really private person. That's not going to change just because I'm on a team now.”

Kimberly sighed loudly, exaggerating it a bit. “Oh please, Mel. You used to be…”

But before she could continue, Shawn walked up to them, standing directly in Mel's way. Every time Mel tried to move past him, he just got in her way.

Mel narrowed her eyes and said, “Excuse you.”

He had a dark smirk on his face as he said, “I know what you are.”

Tanya had walked up at this point and grabbed Shawn by the arm. “Come on Shawn. Let's not make a scene.”

Shawn pulled away from Tanya and said, “Not yet, baby. Don't you want the big reveal?”

Tanya groaned. “No I don't. No one cares.” She tried pulling him away again.

As he pulled from her grip again, Mel had already steeled herself for what he was about to say. Him calling Tanya baby stung a bit, but she could handle it. She asked, “And what am I?”

He never lost his dark smirk as he said, “I contacted some of your peeps from New York. You're nothing but a dirty dyke.” His smirk turned into a full on smile.

Mel closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “Kim, tell the team see them never.” With that, she turned on her heels and stormed off, never looking Tanya in the eyes, afraid of losing her nerve to walk away with some dignity.

Shawn called out after her, “Yeah, you better run from me, dyke!” He smiled proudly to himself, ready to turn towards Tanya.

Tanya rushed past him, shoving him a bit as she went. She called after Mel as she ran after her.

Shawn looked upset at that and looked at Kimberly.

Kimberly looked back with anger in her eyes. “Jerk,” she said with venom in her voice, before she stormed off.

Shawn held out his hands at his sides. He sighed shaking his head not understanding women. He would tell the rest of the school. Everyone would know, and if Mel came back, he would lead the charge in getting her out of his school and then his city.

***

Reginald was helping Alpha, Billy and Andrea work on finishing up the upgrades to the Command Center when Mel teleported in.

She looked around for a moment then headed over to Reginald. As she did, she caused her Morpher to appear before taking it off.

Reginald turned to her and smiled. “Hey Mel, glad you're here. Billy and Andrea are arguing over the output of the Zeo energy. Can you check their math?”

Mel shoved her Morpher into his hands. “I'm out.”

Reginald lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

Mel took a deep breath and said, “Look, I thought I could handle it. Handle school and saving the city. But I can't. I'm not cut out for this. Just teleport my bike outside. I'm gonna get a motel in Stone Canyon. Since you found me before you can port my stuff there.” As she spoke she took off her communicator and put it in Billy's hands. “I'm gone.”

Andrea and Billy tried to protest, but Reginald turned to the controls and hit a few buttons without saying a word. He turned back to Mel and nodded.

Mel turned from him in time to see Tanya teleport in. Mel closed her eyes and looked down. She refused to allow Tanya to stop her this time. Her resolve steady, she didn't look up as she moved past her. She didn't even touch her as she walked.

Tanya followed after her, calling to her. Billy and Andrea just watched not sure what to say.

Outside the Power Chamber, Mel saw her bike ahead of her. But Tanya wasn't going to let her go that easily. She ran up and stood in Mel's way. Mel stopped and sighed but looked away from her, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

Tanya didn't even try to force her, she just said, “Mel, please don't go. We can work this out.”

Mel didn't say a word, just trying to keep her emotions in check.

Tanya sighed and looked down. She was about to lose her chance to find out if Mel really was her soulmate. Sighing to herself, she took a moment then looked back up. “Give me one good reason to let you go.”

Mel finally looked at her, surged forward and kissed Tanya on the lips. Tanya was caught off guard at first, but then she felt it. Her father had called it the spark. When two souls kissed for the first time, a spark ignited in the two that connected them together. But this wasn't a kiss of passion. It was of desperation. While the spark was there, it wasn't as strong as she had hoped.

Mel pulled back and noticed Tanya was lost in thought. Mel thought she was probably thinking about how revolting kissing another girl was. Mel moved around her and walked up to her bike. She unhooked her helmet and hopped on her bike. Starting it up, she quickly put on her gloves.

The sound of Mel's motorcycle starting pulled Tanya out of her musings and back to reality. She couldn't lose Mel now. The spark was almost there, but not quite. She turned towards Mel and grabbed the back of her motorcycle.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment Mel kicked the engine into gear and pulled out. Tanya's hands were scraped against the back of the bike. She cried out and fell to her knees holding her hands close to herself.

Mel stopped the bike almost immediately, crying out in pain. She ripped her gloves off and looked at her hands. She noticed there was nothing wrong with her hands. Looking at them confused, she then looked behind her and saw Tanya clutching her hands to herself.

Mel hopped off her bike and reached in the satchel on the back and pulled out a first aid kit. She quickly ran over to Tanya and started wrapping her hands with gauze. “What did you try and do, Tanya?”

Tanya looked up at Mel in surprise. She had heard her over the roaring of the bike engine? No, that wasn't possible. Her helmet should have taken care of that. She looked up at Mel and asked, “How did you know I was hurt?”

Mel sighed and said, “You're gonna think I’m crazy.”

Tanya shook her head. “Try me.”

Mel finished taking care of Tanya's hands and looked down. “I... I felt it.”

Tanya's eyes opened wide and she gasped slightly.

Mel groaned and looked at Tanya. “See, I told you…”

Before she could finish speaking, Tanya surged forward and kissed Mel on the lips. Tanya felt the spark again.

Mel didn't pull away either. This felt right to her, but she didn't know why. Inside herself she felt something like a spark of love trying to tie itself to Tanya.

When Tanya finally pulled back, she was smiling and blushing.

Mel looked at her, almost deep into her dark rich eyes and chuckled nervously. “Well… I wasn't expecting that.”

Tanya nodded. “I wasn't sure. Look, how about we go out on a date this weekend?”

Mel's eyes went wide. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a boyfriend already.”

Tanya sighed and closed her eyes. “Look Mel, I haven't felt with him what I just felt with you just now. And he never felt my pain.” She opened her eyes and looked in Mel's brown eyes.

Mel looked away. “You don't want someone like me.”

Though it hurt her, Tanya cupped Mel's cheek and moved her head towards her face. Both winced when she did that, but Tanya didn't care. “Why don't you let me be the judge of that?”

Mel sighed as she grabbed Tanya's wrist gently and pulled her hand from her face. She then nodded and said, “Ok. Ok just one date. That may be all I need to convince you I'm no good.”

Tanya chuckled and said, “I don't think so. So pick me up at my place next Saturday and I'll give you directions to where we can go.”

Mel shook her head. “No good. I'm busy Saturdays. How about next Friday?”

Tanya nodded with a smile. “Ok, Friday it is. My treat.”

Mel shook her head again. “Nuh-uh. Nope. Not gonna happen.”

Tanya looked confused and a little hurt. “Why not?”

Mel smiled just a little. “If this is going to be my only date with a beautiful woman, then I will be the perfect gentlewoman and pick up the check.”

Tanya laughed at that. “Oh okay. What about the team, by the way? And school?”

Mel sighed. “Tanya… I can't deal with it again. The whispers, the harsh stares, the cruel comments. I… I just can't handle it.”

Tanya leaned her forehead against Mel's. “You have us, Mel. We won't abandon you. Please stay.”

Mel closed her eyes and let out a hard breath. “Ok,” she whispered.

Tanya smiled as she stood up. Mel stood up as well and Tanya wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes until Tanya's communicator went off.

Mel groaned. “Duty calls,” she said.

Tanya nodded and the two headed inside to face the threat.


	7. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel needs to treat Tanya right. Can she get help to do it? And what is a kid doing in a place she doesn't belong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mel's new best friend, Carmen Lopez. My version of Lieutenant Stone's girlfriend.

That Saturday night, Mel went over to Daniel’s place. She had just stripped off her shirt when a fellow fighter came in. Here, fighters would share rooms on either side of the house. This house was big enough it had three stories and several rooms. The female fighters were mostly on the second floor while the male fighters were on the third. They were sectioned off on to either side of the house so no brawls would break out before the actual fight took place.

Mel nodded to her as she finished getting undressed. She was right now in her normal fight clothes.

The fighter who came in was tall and well developed. Though not as muscular as Mel, she still looked powerfully built. She had raven hair that went down to her shoulders and a darker tanned complexion. She and Mel had been sharing the room since Mel got there.

The woman smiled and asked, “Did you see who you're up against tonight?” she asked with a bit of a Hispanic accent.

Mel shook her head. “No, not really. I usually don't find out until the actual fight.”

The woman smiled darkly at her. “The Ball Breaker.”

Mel groaned. “Not her. She's crazy.”

The woman chuckled. “See it's good to check the list.”

Mel shook her head. “Yeah, but I hide my disappointment better this way.” The other woman chuckled.

As Mel waited to be called, she asked, “Hey Carmen, can I ask a favor?”

She looked at Mel surprised. Mel was usually standoffish, not wanting to get close to anyone. “What is it?”

Mel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Do you have an extra car I could borrow?”

She playfully put her fists on her hips. “What? You think cause I'm Mexican I have a lot of cars lying around my house?”

Mel wasn't sure how to take it, so she did the only thing she could think of. Joke back. “Well at least you're not a redneck. I'd ask if you could fix up one of your fourteen cars that don't work sitting around your home.”

Carmen burst out laughing, doubling over in the process. “You're ok, Hart. Whatcha need it for?”

Mel blushed this time. “I have a date.”

Carmen tilted her head in confusion. “Why not make him pick you up?”

Mel frowned. “It's with a woman.”

Carmen looked surprised. “I thought you just… with girls to prevent disease.”

Mel shook her head no. “I really have an attraction to girls. And this one… I feel something special for.”

Carmen nodded with a smile. “So big bad Melody has a date. Got a dress picked out yet?”

Mel groaned. “I'm gonna wear a suit. No makeup, no frills.”

Carmen chuckled. “No dress I can understand. No makeup? Nuh-uh. I'm gonna stay a bit and help you look and smell nice. I can get a ride home after you leave for your date.”

Before Mel could protest, she was called up. She needed to be at the pool in five minutes.

Mel sighed. “If she hits me in the groin too many times, I am breaking her wrist.”

Carmen laughed. After Mel left, Carmen pulled out a notebook and started writing things down.

***

After Mel's fight, she chose a pretty black girl to take back to her room. She was bloodied a bit as well as had many bruises. True to her word, she broke Ball Breaker's wrist, but she did it in such a way that no one could see it and call foul.

As she started to move through the crowd, she heard a man yell, “Hey! Get Back Here!”

She then saw something small running through the crowd. She was fast as she snapped up the small… person by the back of her shirt.

The small person yelled, ”Lemme GO!”

Mel recognized the voice right away. “Les?”

Leslie's body spun by her shirt and looked at Mel with a smile. “Hi Mel.”

Mel sighed. Her anger and aggression starting to rise. “Leslie, can you go with Bruno and wait in Daniel’s office?”

Leslie nodded. “If Bruno will take me there.”

Mel looked at the big bouncer and said, “Take her to Dan’s office. I'll question her there.”

Bruno sighed and nodded. “Ok, champ.” He then put her under his arm like he was carrying a sack of potatoes and walked off.

The girl moved back up to Mel and looked at her. She held out her hand and Mel took it, heading back to the room.

***

Leslie was sitting at the desk, drawing nonsensical pictures when Mel had walked in ten minutes later.

Daniel was a lean man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a nicely tailored suit.

When Mel walked in, now wearing her purple tank top and blue jeans, he looked at her concerned. Mel held her hand up and squatted down next to Les. “Les, how did you find me?”

Les shrugged. “I followed you.”

Mel sighed. She stood up and moved next to Daniel. “Look, I need to talk to her alone,” she whispered.

Daniel frowned. “I should be here. I don't need her blabbing accidentally to the cops.”

Mel sighed. “She's smarter than she's letting on.”

Daniel looked confused. “How do you figure?”

Mel snickered slightly. “Simple. Look at her doodling. She's drawing perfect lines. She's playing you for a fool. Just trust me, ok?”

Daniel nodded and headed out the door.

Mel walked up and leaned against the desk. “So, wanna tell me why you’re really here?”

Les shrugged. “I told you once I would find out.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “Seriously Les, this is a serious situation. Do you realize how much hot water you're in right now? And how much hot water you put me into?”

Les shrugged. “Then you shoulda told me. I hate it when people keep secrets from me.”

Mel slammed her fist onto the desk. “This isn't a game, Les! These guys are willing to kill to keep this operation a secret.”

Leslie looked up at her. “Are they going to kill you when you decide to give this up?”

Mel ran a hand through her hair. “No. There is an agreement between fighters and management. If I don't say anything to the police within the first three years of my retirement, I’m free to do as I please.”

Leslie sighed. “I won't say anything...to anyone. There are some secrets I have kept for a few years now.”

Mel closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It's going to be hard to convince Daniel of that. Is there anything I can tell him to assure him that you won't blab?”

Les shrugged. “His people can watch me when they can.”

Mel looked confused. “What do you mean when they can?”

Les smiled. “They only caught me because I let you catch me.”

Mel shook her head confused again. “What?”

Les smiled. “Bruno likes to hum show tunes. Buster threw a guy's head hard into the pool wall and you performed a really cool high kick on Ball Breaker sending her spinning to the floor.”

Mel's eyes opened wide. Leslie had been there for a while. She then nodded and headed out the door. Daniel stood against the wall, his arms folded against his chest. Bruno was standing next to him, standing very rigid in his posture. Mel looked up at him, he being slightly taller than her, and asked, “You like show tunes?”

Despite his sunglasses covering his eyes, they grew wide as he started sputtering. “How did you… I mean who told… I mean that's a lie!”

Daniel looked at the big black man in surprise.

Mel turned to Daniel and said, “Boss, she's been here since Buster's fight. He loves fighting first, we all know that. She could have gone to the cops any time before I helped Bruno catch her. She can be trusted.”

Daniel sighed. “Fine. I'll hold her to the same standards as anyone else. But kids should not be here.”

Mel chuckled. “I don't think we can stop her.”

Daniel closed his eyes and let out a breath. “Fine.”

Mel smiled and nodded before opening the door. “C'mon kiddo, we’re heading to my temporary room. I need to get my jacket and keys.”

Les smiled as she followed. As they headed up the stairs, she said, “What you do is really cool, Mel.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “You do realize, what I do is Illegal, right?”

Les shrugged. “So? I still think it's cool. I'm glad you found something you love and enjoy doing it.”

Outside the door, Mel looked at her strangely. “You are a weird kid, you know that?”

Leslie just smiled at her.

Mel sighed. “Wait out here for me, ok?”

Leslie nodded and smiled, giving her a mock salute.

Inside, Carmen waited. She looked bruised and battered, but not as bad as Mel. She smiled and said, “Got your note. Everything ok?”

Mel nodded. “Just taking care of a pest problem. Anyways, if you feel you need to come help me then I'll give you my address.”

Carmen smiled. “Good.” Mel walked over and started writing info down on the notepad on the bedside table. “By the way, I meant to ask, how are classes going?”

Mel set down the pen and sighed. “I'm thinking of dropping out.” She ripped off the top piece and handed it to Carmen.

Carmen shook her head. “Don't do it. There's nothing more important than an education. Trust me on that.”

Mel sighed. “I guess.”

Carmen shook her head. “Don't guess. Stay in school.”

Mel sighed. “Fine, I'll think about it.”

Carmen smiled. “Believe me. It's a good idea to stay in school.”

Mel nodded as Carmen took the slip and watched Mel leave.

Outside, Les said, “Your friend’s right. You should stay in school.”

Mel groaned and asked, “Can you ride a motorcycle?”

Leslie smiled. “I have a few times. Rocky said I don't need a helmet. My head’s hard enough as it is.”

Mel let out a muted laugh. “You're ok kid. I'll drop you off at home. I have a lot to think about.”

As they headed out the front door of the large house, Les smiled and said, “No need. I can make it on my own.” She then threw a small rock down which let out a loud pop. Smoke came up blocking Mel's view and making her cough. When the smoke cleared, Les was gone.

Mel sighed scratching her head before getting on her bike and headed home.


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel learns about the true power of Angel Grove.
> 
> Tanya gains new support for a girl she may like.

In the end, Mel had decided to go back to school. She could handle the comments and slurs if Tanya was there.

The night before going back she spent it contemplating all that had transpired so far. Tanya looked like the woman in her drawing, there was no doubt about that. Audrey had told her not to give up on herself or her soulmate. Was it possible that Tanya knew? Mel wasn't sure how much to believe in African mysticism. She had had a lot of crap thrown her way. She sighed and pulled the picture out, looking at it again. Mel closed her eyes and said to herself, 'For Tanya, I would do almost anything.’

The next day at school, during lunch, she sat at a table alone like she always did. But this time, something strange happened. Another girl approached her table and asked, “Can I sit here?”

Mel looked up from the book she was reading to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and in a gray shirt. She looked around the cafeteria and saw there were still some seats available, but still the girl stood there. Mel, looking perplexed, nodded and held out her hand. “Uh… sure.”

The girl smiled and sat down. Then she struck up a conversation with the bewildered Mel. The conversation mostly centered around school and Angel Grove in general. Then others showed up, sitting down at Mel's table. They, too, talked to her as a normal person. Mel couldn't understand it and thought it was just a fluke.

The next day, the same thing happened, this time with new people.

On the third day, Mel turned to Bulk, who was on her right, and asked, “What's going on?”

Bulk had just told a joke to Skull, who laughed loudly. He turned to her and smiled at her. “Shawn passed around that you were gay.” He then turned back to his lunch and ate, joking with someone across the table from him.

Mel shook her head in disbelief. “Bulk, this is the point where people look at me and mock me.”

Bulk turned his head back to her and smiled. “You really don't know anything about Angel Grove. That's ok. I didn't at first either. I used to be so scared that people would pick on me for my weight that I would pick on them first. I was a real bully. My eyes were opened when I became a part of the team. Some kids thought I had gone soft. That's when Jason and Tommy stood up for me. Funny how others wanted to hang out with me after that. So maybe you should give them a chance.”

Mel sighed. “Bulk, this still doesn't make any sense. Back at my old school…”

Bulk chuckled. “This isn't your old school.” When Mel still looked confused, Bulk pointed at one of the other tables. “Tell me, Mel, what do you see?” he asked.

Mel looked in the direction he pointed to and replied, “I see some of the other students talking with… a female turtle?” Her voice ended on a question not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

Bulk smiled and nodded. “You met her before. That's Jason's sister, Andrea.”

Mel's eyes went wide. “What? How did I miss this?”

Bulk chuckled. “Your brain may not have registered it. Also, many of the times you saw her she was wearing her human holographic form.”

Mel turned back to him. “Why does she have it if she doesn't need it?”

Bulk shrugged. “According to her, she has better control of her body that way. Something about phasing technology.”

Mel looked down at her tray and thought. “Photons and force fields added to a phasing discriminator to allow parts of the body to pass through solid objects would allow her to not only look human but also be felt as one,” she said in one breath.

Bulk looked at her funny. “Huh. Didn't know you were into all that sciencey stuff.”

Mel chuckled. “I keep a lot of things to myself, Bulk.”

He smiled and nodded at her.

With a bit of a thunk, Jack sat down at Mel's table. “Can you check my math work, Mel?”

Mel sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jack, you keep asking…”

Jack frowned, “I know, I know. I still don't know why Mister Caplan put me in AP Algebra. I'm worried, ok?”

Mel smiled gently. “Ok, hand it over.”

Tanya watched from afar Mel talking with Bulk, then helping Jack. She smiled to herself, enjoying the view. Mel kept her leather jacket on most of the time, especially at school. She wished Mel would loosen up.

One of Tanya's softball teammates, a brunette girl with green eyes asked, “Why’re you staring at the dyke, Tanya?”

Tanya rolled her eyes and turned back to her teammate. “That's not a nice thing to say, Sophie.”

Sophie held up her hands defensively. “Sorry. Didn't know you two were close.”

Tanya turned back to look at Mel and smiled softly. “I'm trying.”

Sophie smiled a lecherous smile. “Well look at you, trying to date two people at once. If you want my opinion, dump Shawn and go with the new girl.”

Tanya turned to her, looking at her in surprise. “What?” she asked.

Sophie's smile turned normal. “What ‘what’? Oh c’mon I've seen her with that jacket and tank top off. Girl she's ripped. If I was into girls I'd go with her.”

Tanya chuckled and blushed slightly. “You're not her type.”

Sophie looked mocked put out. “And you know what her type is?”

Tanya chuckled nervously. “Yeah. She likes black girls and you are so white.” Sophie looked surprised. Tanya added, “You know what they say. Once you go black you never go back.”

Sophie started laughing hard, laying her head down.

Tanya chuckled shaking her head. She couldn't believe she said that, but it got her friend to laugh, so that was a plus.

Shawn sat down across from them shaking his head. “This is so wrong.”

Tanya looked up at him and asked, “What is, Shawn?”

Shawn huffed. “All them sitting with that dyke.”

Sophie groaned. “Give it a rest Shawn. She has a name… that I can't think of right now.”

Tanya chuckled slightly. “Mel.”

Sophie smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Tanya.”

Shawn huffed again. “Just ain't right. Don't they know her kind don't belong?”

Tanya looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. “Her kind? What do you mean her kind?”

Shawn groaned. “Dykes. They show up trying to steal real men’s women.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “God you're so chauvinistic. Women were not made to serve men’s every need.”

Shawn rolled his eyes at her but didn't try and say anything against her comment.

Tanya couldn't believe Sophie was standing up for Mel.

Sophie added, “And on top of that, if anyone should have their girl taken from them it's you.”

Shawn looked angry. “What's that supposed to mean?”

The other people at the table had stopped their conversations and turned to look at the two. One of the guys walked over and stood protectively behind Sophie.

Sophie narrowed her eyes. “We all remember what happened to Michelle.”

Shawn folded his arms defiantly across his chest. “Her folks dragged her across the country.”

Sophie nodded. “Yeah, because you were abusive to her.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed out. “Now you’re stretching.”

She growled, but the guy standing behind her squeezed her shoulder. He just said, “Ok. Let's all calm down. We all know what the truth is…”

Shawn interrupted, “Yeah and your girlfriend's version of events ain't it.”

He sighed. “And some people want to live in their own delusions.” Shawn just rolled his eyes at that. “But this line of conversation is going nowhere, so let's just drop it, ok?”

Shawn nodded. Sophie watched him for a moment before nodding as well.

When Shawn was involved in another conversation, the guy looked at the two girls. “What brought this up?”

Sophie sighed. “Sorry Pete. Just didn't like how he was bad mouthing Mel.”

Pete ran a hand through his red hair. “I didn't even know you liked her.”

She smiled. “I don't. Not yet anyways. But Tanya here likes her. I figured she can't be as bad as loud mouth says she is.”

Pete nodded with a smile. “Well then, maybe tomorrow we should get to know her.”

Sophie nodded and turned to Tanya with a smile.

Tanya giggled and said, “Thanks Sophie.”

Sophie pulled Tanya into a sideways hug. “No problem.”


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Tanya's first date. It doesn't go as planned. Mel explains her history and what happened to her.

Mel sat in the chair in front of her mirror with a scowl on her face. She was in a nice black suit with a white blouse and a purple tie. The reason for her scowl, though, was Carmen applying light makeup on her face.

Carmen was in a teal t-shirt and black jeans. She said, “Mel, it would be easier to cover up your scars if you didn't scowl as much.”

Mel huffed. “I like my scars. They are a part of who I am.”

Carmen rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. “Fine. But at least let me make them… not so pronounced.”

Mel sighed and nodded. She hated makeup. Ever since her mother had tried to put it on her for church when she was five. She was strong. She was a fighter. She was not prissy. If this was going to be the last date she would ever go on, she was going to do it in style. Didn't mean she had to wear makeup.

After another few minutes, Carmen pulled back and smiled. “All done.”

Mel looked at her reflection. She really stared at it and nodded. “Not bad. I can still see the scars from some of my fights.”

Carmen smiled shaking her head. “Mel, your scars don't have to define you.”

Mel closed her eyes and looked down. “Yes they do Carmen. They remind me how cruel life and people can be.”

Carmen sighed and patted Mel on the shoulder. “One day, one day you'll see not everyone is bad.”

Mel shrugged as she stood up and straightened her suit. She turned to Carmen and asked, “How do I look?”

Carmen smiled. “You look handsome. Now go out and win your girl.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “I'm gonna try and lose the girl actually.”

Carmen rolled her eyes with a smile and held out her keys. Mel took them and the two headed out.

As they walked down the stairs, Carmen asked, “Don't you lock your door?”

Mel shrugged. “The security system for the apartment is futuristic. It locks by itself, it cleans itself, and if someone tries to break in, it puts the criminal inside a force field. It's odd, but I like it.”

Carmen nodded as the two came up to two cars. One was tan, the other green. Mel walked up to the tan one and opened the door. Carmen hopped into the passenger seat of the green one. The man driving the green car wore a frumpy suit compared to Carmen's t-shirt and jeans.

***

Mel drove off to Tanya's house, stopping to pick up a dozen tulips at a flower shop along the way. She had asked Reginald for directions the day before after the monster attack.

Once there, Mel walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Tanya's father opened the door and greeted Mel. He nodded to her and said, “Welcome Melody. Tanya is still getting ready. Won't you come in?”

Mel gulped and nodded. Tanya's father used her full name. He knew she was a girl then. She wondered what kind of speech he would give her. Probably one about corrupting his precious daughter and how he wouldn't let that happen.

Once the door was closed and Mel was in the nice living room with a gray couch against one wall, a maroon recliner sitting perpendicular to the couch, a wooden love seat with navy cushions sitting across from the recliner, an oak coffee table sitting across from the couch and a large TV against the wall facing the couch. Mel noticed the pink and yellow throw pillows sitting on the couch.

Mel nodded to herself as she steeled herself for what this man who looked deceptively kind would say to her.

He gave her a tough look and said, “Now I just need to make one point abundantly clear. Tanya is my precious girl and if you hurt her, let me remind you, I know how and where to hide a body.”

Mel's eyes went wide. This was not the speech she was expecting. This was the dad speech. She stood there, staring, unable to move or speak.

Tanya came down in that moment and noticed something off. “Mel?” She moved up and gently cupped Mel's right cheek, rubbing the tears away. Tanya turned to her father and asked, “Dad, what did you say to her?”

Her dad shook his head in disbelief. “The same thing I said to the other guys that took you out.”

Mel finally shook her head, finally freeing herself from her shock. Rubbing her eyes she said, “I'm sorry. I… I've never got the dad speech before. It… it wasn't what I expected to hear.”

The kind man just smiled. “Look, you two kids have fun. But I want Tanya home by eleven at the latest. Understand?”

Mel nodded mutely as Tanya finally noticed the flowers. “Are those for me?”

Mel nodded again. “Yeah. I… uh… hope you like them.”

Tanya took them and smelled them. “They're lovely. Mind if I have my mom put them in some water?”

Mel let out a breath softly and said, “Yeah, sure.”

Tanya smiled and handed them to Samantha before taking Mel's hand and heading outside.

When Mel finally had the sense of mind to process things, she noticed Tanya's dress. It was strapless, showing off her shoulders and arms. Her skirt went to her ankles. On the left side was a slit that went from the bottom all the way up to the middle of her thigh. The color was as yellow as the sun. Mel mused to herself that the color matched Tanya's bright personality.

Tanya noticed the car and turned to Mel. “Where's the motorcycle?” She had a pout on her face.

Mel chuckled, finally able to relax a little and said, “Borrowing this from a friend. If we were to ride my bike, you would need pants, a jacket and a helmet.”

Tanya nodded. “Ok. You know where we're going?”

Mel smiled. “Reginald gave me directions. Decided to have him help me pick a place. I hope you don't mind.”

Tanya smiled as bright as her dress and went for the door handle. “Nope.”

Mel had moved up behind her and took the handle before she could and opened the door.

Tanya looked surprised. “What a gentlewoman.” She kissed Mel's cheek before getting in.

Mel blushed as she closed the door and headed to the driver's side and got in.

***

By the time they got to the restaurant, Tanya had told Mel all about her past. How she was born and raised in Angel Grove, but she also spent a couple summers in Africa where she met her best friend and, Tanya actually admitted to Mel, her first crush, Kerry.

This had surprised Mel, not realizing Tanya could have had a crush on a girl. What also caught her off guard was how much Kerry looked like her. They even shared a love for the color purple.

Once inside the restaurant, Tanya was pleasantly surprised with how nice it was. She had heard from Kimberly and Kat about how pretty it was, but to see it in person was a new experience. Shawn would never take her to a place like this.

After the hostess sat them down, Tanya smiled and asked, “So why not tell me about yourself?”

Mel let out a melancholy breath and asked in response, “Can it wait until after dinner? I… I don't want anything to spoil it.” A waitress came by and got their drink orders.

Tanya nodded and smiled. “Ok.”

Mel asked, “So do you play any sports?”

Tanya nodded. “Actually, I do. I play softball.”

Mel smirked. “Well, if you want, I can give you some pointers.”

Tanya tilted her head as the waitress brought their drinks. Mel ordered for both of them and smiled. After the waitress left, Tanya asked, “You played softball?”

Mel nodded drinking some of her tea. “It was the only sport slow enough for me to have fun with.”

Tanya looked confused. “Slow? I've never heard it called ‘slow’ before.”

Mel laughed at that. “You don't know many New Yoricans.”

Tanya giggled. “New Yoricans?”

Mel nodded. “Puerto Ricans who live in New York now. I think they just started calling themselves that or have been for a while.”

Tanya smiled and nodded. “Ok so how was it slow enough for you?”

Mel blushed a bit. “It allowed me to do math in my head.”

Tanya sat back a bit looking confused. The waitress brought them their meals and the two started eating. “How did it allow you to do math in your head?”

Mel chuckled. “I could calculate the speed of the ball, the angle it flew, I could predict where the ball would land. So if you want a few tips, and you can stand being around me, I could give you a few pointers.”

Tanya smiled. “I'll keep that in mind.”

As they were half way through their meal, someone walked up. When Mel looked up, she smiled and said, “Hey Adam.”

Adam smiled back at her. Tanya looked up and waved at him. Adam asked, “And how are you two doing tonight?”

Tanya swallowed what she had been eating and replied, “Not bad, Adam. Actually, we were having a pleasant conversation.”

Mel added, “So far.”

Tanya groaned. “I think Mel here underestimates herself.”

They hear a female voice giggle from behind Adam. Amy stepped up and said, “Wow, first date and already you two are acting like an old married couple.”

Mel blushed at that causing Tanya to laugh.

Adam smiled and said, “Mel, if you can, don't let this one go. I think she compliments you well.”

Mel looked up at him confused. “You're not offended by this? I swear our waitress didn't bat an eye or give us a dirty look.”

Amy smiled. “Wow girl, bad experiences much?”

Mel sighed. “That's what I was gonna talk to Tanya about after we were done eating.”

Adam nodded. “Ok then. Amy and I were heading home anyway. See you both at school.”

Amy waved at them and they waved back.

After they left, Tanya looked at Mel. “Is that why you've been so negative? Something bad happened?”

Mel sighed. “Yeah. I also wanted to wait so that it didn't spoil the evening.”

Tanya reached out and reached out taking her hand. “I can wait.”

Mel let out another breath before going back to her meal. The two spoke a bit more small talk as they ate.

Once the waitress took away their plates, Mel sat back and let out a sigh.

Tanya smiled waiting in anticipation for Mel to tell her story.

Mel looked down at her hands, bit her lip, then finally decided to open up. “I was born in Angel Grove but moved to New York when I was little. I have a twin brother. Until I developed boobs, you couldn't tell us apart.”

Tanya giggled at that.

Mel smiled as she continued. “I knew I liked girls since first grade. I had this massive crush on my first grade teacher. She was a kind black woman. It sent up some warning flags to my parents, but they also thought I didn't know any better.”

Tanya smiled and nodded. However, she had a feeling it was coming to a head.

Mel sighed. “I was one of the smartest girls in any of the schools I went to. In Middle School, I met a girl that looked similar to you. I thought she was real pretty, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be picked on, you know?”

Tanya sighed and nodded. If Shawn was anything to go by, she could figure out what Mel was afraid of.

Mel closed her eyes before looking up. “She still found out though. She had started dating one of the football stars after we started high school. After she found out, she made a plan with her boyfriend to get me expelled.”

Tanya cringed and reached out taking Mel's hand. Mel looked back at her confused and tried to pull away, but Tanya gripped harder.

Mel shrugged and looked up at the ceiling again. “Anyways, being one of the smartest students in my high school allowed me to work for the principal. He would leave his office at times to go get lunch or walk around the school. Anyways, our football team was going to the championship game and we were allowed to hold the trophy. The two had their plan.” Again Mel closed her eyes. Tears slowly came out despite how hard she tried to contain them.

Tanya gave Mel's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Mel sniffed. “Anyways, she started hitting on me. Now I have good self-control, so I resisted as best I could. You see, when the principal left his office, he would entrust me with the key to the trophy case. Since I resisted her charms, she would wait until after school and started hanging out with me. I thought she really cared about me. After a week of flirting, she was able to get me out of the office and asked me on a date.” She went silent for a moment trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

Tanya sighed. “Then her boyfriend stole the key from your desk.”

Mel nodded. “He stole the trophy and put it into his locker. When the principal found it missing, I was blamed. I told him what happened but…” Mel couldn't continue as she grabbed her napkin to wipe her eyes.

Tanya gulped. “But she denied it saying she had a boyfriend and was never gay.”

Mel nodded. “The only thing that saved me that day was this guy, Michael. We were rivals academically. He also played baseball while I played softball. So yeah, we were fully rivals. Anyways, he had seen us together at the mall and saw how she was all over me. The principal believed him and checked out both of their lockers. That got them expelled instead of me.”

Tanya smiled sympathetically. “So things returned to normal?”

Mel shook her head. “You heard Shawn. I was labeled the dirty dyke.”

Tanya sighed and squeezed Mel's hand again.

Mel looked over at Tanya now. For her, this was the moment of Truth. “I… I had hoped to have gotten some support from my parents. Mom didn't know what to do with me, but I kinda had figured that. She always wanted me to be a pretty girl, and I fought her tooth and nail. My dad on the other hand was… silent. He didn't say anything to me. So I ran away from home. Didn't really finish my freshman year. I had met someone a few months before who liked getting involved in illegal activities. He helped me out by getting me a fake ID, a motorcycle and all it cost me was to win a few illegal fights.”

Tanya gasped at that. She didn't know why Mel would get involved in something like that, but she kinda figured it out. Mel would need money if she was going to live on her own.

Mel continued. “I also got to sleep with any woman I wanted.”

Tanya opened her mouth, but nothing came out. That was the one thing she couldn't believe. She asked, “Do you… do you like fighting?”

Mel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I kinda do. Funny thing about that. The first place I fought at was really bad. They treated losers like crap. They didn't even have any medics on site. So I found a place that did. They had a chain all across the country that I could find and knew I could fight safely.”

Tanya nodded. “Do they have a place in Angel Grove?”

Mel nodded. “Yeah. I fight there now.”

Tanya sighed. “Ok. Ok then.”

Mel looked down. This was what she knew would happen. She said, “So anyways, that's when I made my way here. Part of it was just to run away, partly because… well to be honest, I felt something calling me.”

Tanya smiled slightly at that. She asked, “So what are your plans for the future?”

Mel shrugged. “Well doing what we do wasn't part of my original plan, but that plan has been modified a few times. I figure I will move to Amsterdam and use all my money to pay for as many prostitutes I can afford until I die.”

Tanya winced at that plan. The problem was, she couldn't fault Mel. Mel had had it pretty hard. Especially if this girl, that quite literally broke her heart, had been her false soulmate and hurt her like this. She needed to help Mel, but she just didn't know how to go about doing it.

Mel shrugged and stood up, now taking her hand from Tanya. She said, “C’mon. Time to get you home.”

Tanya stood up silently and the two headed to Mel's car.

***

The whole trip back, Tanya was silent, lost in her own thoughts.

Mel had nothing more to say. To her, this was a victory. A proof that she didn't deserve happiness or love.

Once they were in front of Tanya's house, Mel put the vehicle in park and sat there.

Tanya turned to her and finally spoke. “A gentlewoman would walk me to my house.”

Mel sighed and got out of the car. She walked over and opened Tanya's door. Tanya got out and held her arm up. Mel looked at her confused, but closed the door behind her, then took her arm.

The two walked up to the door and Tanya turned to her and smiled softly. “I had a wonderful time tonight getting to know you. I would like to go out on another date with you. But not next Friday, I'm busy that Friday, but how about the one after that?”

Mel was stunned. She looked into Tanya's dark eyes and saw no deception. Mel still couldn't believe her ears. Tanya wanted another date. With her. This made no sense to her. She realized then that Tanya didn't believe something in her story. Sighing, Mel looked down and said, “Ok.”

Tanya smiled brightly at her before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Mel's lips. “Until next time, Mel.”

Mel nodded dumbly as she watched Tanya enter her house. Groaning to herself, she headed to her car, got in and went home. She would tell Carmen all about tonight when they met tomorrow.


	10. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is broken up over how her date went and doesn't know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warring, Drunk Mel at this time is suicidal.

Mel was getting ready for her fight when Carmen walked in. She was all smiles as she did so, hoping for good news. Carmen had that air about her. She seemed like a caring mother out of the pit and a real tough cookie inside the pit.

Carmen smiled and asked, “So how did it go?”

Mel groaned as she slipped off her pants. “My plan backfired on me.”

Carmen sighed. “I'm sorry, Mel.”

Mel rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, so am I. She wants to go out again in two weeks.”

Carmen stopped as she started getting undressed. “Wait… isn't that a good thing?” She turned to look at Mel and saw the sad look in her eyes. “Mel?”

Mel shook her head. “I'm not good enough for her, Carmen. She should have someone better than me.”

Carmen sighed as she placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “You know… you could give up fighting. You have enough money I'm guessing.”

Mel shrugged. “Yeah but the hookers in Angel Grove cost too much. And I don't know if they're clean.”

Carmen looked at her wide eyed. “Please tell me you're joking.”

Mel sighed. “Kinda. If I went to see a therapist he would realize I haven't thoroughly used others to beat myself up yet.”

Carmen winced. “Is that the reason you fight?”

Mel shrugged again. “Partly. I just… don't want to bring someone as wonderful and beautiful as her down. She deserves to be happy and she won't be with me.”

There was a knock on her door as a male voice said, “Five minutes Steel Fist.”

Mel nodded as she stood up. “Thanks Roger.”

Carmen watched her walk towards the door. “At least put a top on when you fight.”

Mel looked at her with a smile. “Are you kidding? It's way too hot down there and my boobs get a real bad rash after a fight.”

Carmen laughed as Mel headed out.

***

After Carmen came back from her fight, a little banged up, she saw Mel waiting for her. “Still here?”

Mel nodded. “Can you drive, or did Big Bertha give you a concussion?”

She chuckled then winced. “Don't make me laugh. She almost cracked my ribs.”

“Yeah,” Mel replied, “I heard you lost that one in style.”

Carmen smiled wide. “I damaged her good.”

A tall, Italian man soon walked in with a small case and handed it to Mel. Inside was several stacks of twenty dollar bills. She went through it and nodded before pulling out a couple of stacks and handing it to him. “Thanks Roger.”

He smiled, putting the stacks in his pocket before heading out. Mel looked over at Carmen and asked, “So you don't have a concussion?”

Carmen shook her head. “I can drive.”

Mel tossed her the car keys and said, “Good. Let's go to Frank’s. I want to get hammered.”

Carmen looked at Mel like she was nuts. “Mel, I thought you said you never get drunk.”

Mel shrugged. She held up her fingers as she counted off the reasons why she needed to do this. “One, I said I don't get drunk with people I don't trust. I think we've known each other long enough that I can trust you. You let me borrow a car and helped me get ready for my date after all. Second, I left my bike at home, so you're gonna have to drive me home anyway. Third I am feeling really crappy about myself because I don't feel worthy of the love of a girl I really like. So yeah, I want to get plastered right now.”

Carmen sighed and nodded. She couldn't argue with Mel’s logic right about now. So the two of them headed out to Frank's so that Mel could get drunk for probably the first time in her life.

***

Carmen helped drag Mel through the door to her apartment in the wee hours of the morning. Mel was drunkenly belting out the Temptations song “Can't Get Next to You” off key as they went.

Mel finally looked at Carmen and said, “You're such a good friend and I'm just a piece of crap.”

Carmen dragged Mel into her room and dumped her on her bed. “You're not that bad, Mel.”

Mel nodded as she tried and failed to get out of her clothes. Carmen chuckled and helped her as best she could. “Yes I am. I have a secret I have to keep from people.”

Carmen, knowing how well alcohol loosened lips, asked, “And what's that?”

Mel leaned up and whispered, “I'm a Power Ranger.”

Carmen nodded. “Uh-huh ok.”

Despite her drunken state, she growled, “I'm serious!” She twitched her wrists and her morpher appeared.

Carmen gasped at that. Though there was a show based on the adventures of Angel Grove's guardians, she knew the Rangers never showed their identities. She figured Mel didn't know what she was doing at that moment.

Mel sighed and twitched her wrists again and flopped back on her bed. “I didn't even want the job.”

Carmen asked, “Did… uh… Zordon choose you?”

Mel snorted. “Nope. My cousin, Kimberly did.”

Carmen thought for a moment, then it all came to her. Though in the show the character Kimberly left in the third season, the real Kimberly was still in Angel Grove. Whoever came up with the show was brilliant, using it to hide the Rangers real identities.

When Carmen turned her head to the bed again she noticed that Mel was sobbing. She was looking at the ceiling when she asked, “Hey Carmen, you got a gun?”

Carmen always carried her Glock 43 on her, but she wasn't going to pull it out now. She had a feeling she knew why Mel wanted it, but asked anyway. “No. Why do you need one?”

Mel sniffed and replied, “I was gonna kill myself.”

Carmen sighed. “Mel…”

Mel sat up, tears streaming down her face. “Don't you get it?!” she yelled. “I ain't worth crap! I shouldn't be a Ranger! I'm not worthy of that beautiful woman I went out with last night!” Then she whispered, “My soulmate.”

Carmen soon realized what this was about. “You went on a date with your soulmate last night, didn't you?”

Mel frowned. “You don't believe me.”

Carmen shrugged. “To be honest, I don't know. I don't believe in the whole soulmate trope that fantasy writers love writing about.”

Mel looked down, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed harder. “We were meant to be together. I don't even understand it, but I met a girl who was an African shaman and she confirmed it. I don't know how it works, but it does. But I'm not worthy of my soulmate. Better to be done with life and let her get on in hers.”

Carmen sighed. “Just… just go to sleep Mel. Things will be better in the morning.”

Mel shook her head. “Everything will be the same. I will still be crap.”

Carmen rolled her eyes and quickly threw a punch at Mel's jaw. Mel laid flat out on the bed. Carmen tucked her in and rolled her on her side. She then went out to the living room, setting up a wire at the doorway to the bedroom with some bells she found lying around the apartment. She then laid out on the couch and went to sleep.

***

The next morning, Mel stumbled out of her room and tripped on the wire falling on her face. She let out a Yelp as she fell then a groan at the sound of the bells.

Carmen jumped up with a start and looked at Mel face down on the floor. She rushed up and helped her up. “Mel, are you alright?”

Mel groaned. “Not so loud.”

Carmen smiled and nodded. She said quietly, “How do you feel?”

Mel looked up at her from her position on the floor. “Everything is too bright and too loud. My head feels like it was used as a punching bag and… I can't remember anything from after the bar.”

Carmen sighed in relief. “Not much really happened.”

Mel nodded running her hand through her hair. “Why did you stay?”

Carmen shrugged. “You were feeling pretty low yesterday and got stone drunk. Figured you would need some help recovering in the morning.”

Mel stared at her a moment then nodded. Looking down again she whispered, “Thanks.”

Carmen smiled and helped Mel up. She wasn't going to tell her what she said the night before. She just hoped Mel's soulmate could save her.


	11. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is ready to end things with Tanya. Tanya will find out who Mel really is. Can Tanya save Mel?

A month after Mel and Tanya's first date, Tanya had asked for a third date. This was stressing Mel's conscience to its limits. She wanted to be with Tanya badly but felt that she was not good enough for her.

She could balance school and being a Ranger as well as fighting illegally every Saturday night, but having this wonderful woman wanting to be in a relationship with a waist of a human being like her was too much.

She knew the Rangers liked to hang out at Ernie's Juice Bar a lot, so after her rigorous morning routine, which she amped up because she would be missing her afternoon routine, she made it to the Bar and saw Kimberly and Aisha sitting at one of the tables talking. She steeled her courage and walked up to them.

Kimberly saw her coming and smiled. “Hey Mel, what's up?”

Mel nodded to Kimberly then looked at Aisha. “Look, I need you and Kim to come over to my place before seven tonight.”

Aisha tilted her head looking at Mel funny. “What's wrong?”

Mel sighed and said, “I need to talk about your friend. But not here.”

Aisha looked a little worried when Mel called Tanya “your friend”. According to Tanya, things were going slowly, but not badly. She wondered what was going on.

Kimberly noticed this as well and asked, “Something wrong, Mel?”

Mel dropped her head and clenched her fists. “Kim, I would appreciate it if you didn't get fully involved. I just don't want people thinking I'm interested in Aisha, when really I just want to talk.”

Kimberly sighed and nodded. Mel had only been back in Kimberly's life for a short while, but this Mel seemed so different from the Mel she knew.

Aisha nodded as well as Mel turned and left quickly.

***

Once at Mel's place, Aisha sat on the couch in the living room while Kimberly explored a little. Mel sat down on the coffee table facing Aisha.

Mel couldn't even meet Aisha's eyes as she looked down and said, “I need you to get Tanya to back off me.”

Aisha and Kimberly both gasped at that. Aisha asked, “What's wrong? I thought things were going so well.”

Mel let out a hard breath and replied, “They are. And that's the problem.”

Aisha looked confused as Kimberly found Mel's purple folder. She opened it and saw the drawing of Tanya in it. But the drawing looked old.

Aisha shook her head. “If it's going so well, why is it a problem?”

Mel clenched her fists, her arms starting to shake as she did. “She's too good for me.”

Aisha was stunned by this comment. “What?”

Mel sighed and finally looked up at her. “She's too good for me, Aisha. She deserves someone so much better than me. I mean, I've seen too much, done too much to deserve her love. I'm still doing things I don't feel comfortable talking with you guys about. It was one of the reasons I didn't want to be a Ranger. Then your friend shanghaied me into it. She even kept me from running when I thought it was the best option for me.”

Aisha closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Are you serious?”

Mel waved her off. “I'm very serious. And don't help her Les.”

Les seemed to appear out of nowhere down the hallway. “How did you know I was here?”

Mel groaned. “You always show up when I don't want you to.”

Les shrugged. “You're really cool. Why shouldn't I hang with you?”

Mel shook her head as she looked at Aisha. Aisha had anger in her eyes. “I can't believe you. How can you give up something as precious as Tanya's love?”

Mel's face hardened. “Real easy. If I don't deserve something I don’t go after it. I don't think I should even try and earn it.” Her anger was starting to rise. She stood up quickly and walked over to her refrigerator.

Leslie nudged Kimberly to show Aisha the picture. Kimberly nodded and brought it over.

Aisha looked at it. Normally she would have thought the picture cute. Mel had made a nude of Tanya. But with everything Mel had just said, she found it offensive. “With the way you talk, Mel, this is just obscene.”

Mel stood up holding a beer bottle in her hand, tipped back like she was drinking. She looked over and saw what the two were looking at. She put the bottle back in the fridge and growled, “I don't know why I kept that blasted picture.”

As Mel moved back over to take it from them, Leslie snatched it and moved away quickly.

Mel sighed shaking her head. “Just burn the stupid thing, will you?”

Les shook her head as Aisha asked, “Why did you draw it in the first place?”

Mel turned to look at Aisha and yelled, “I DON'T KNOW!” Her anger was boiling, but so was her sadness as tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled back a bit and looked down. “I don't know,” she said quietly. “I… I saw that woman in a dream and couldn't get her out of my head. So I drew her a couple years ago.” She moved up to a chair to Aisha's right and said, “Before making it to Angel Grove, I was in Vegas for a little over a month. I met the granddaughter of an African shaman working as a prostitute. She was able to determine that the woman in my drawing was my soulmate.”

Aisha patiently waited, letting her own anger cool in the process.

“She told me to come to Angel Grove and find her,” Mel continued, “so I did. Then I found out she could be a Ranger. That alone made me not worthy of her. But then after the incident with my bike and she kissed me, I could feel the purity of her soul. Oh Lord, she was so pure… I... I,” she started to cry again, “I felt I couldn't corrupt that purity. So I did exactly what the shaman told me not to do. I gave up.”

Aisha nodded and stood up. “Alright Mel. I'll tell her to back off a bit, but she needs to know why you feel the way you do.”

Mel shook her head looking down. “No. She shouldn't have to know what I put myself through.”

Aisha shrugged then nodded to Kimberly.

Mel said, “Take Les with you. I know she'll find me again, eventually.”

Leslie looked at the girls then nodded. She gave Kimberly the folder before running over and giving Mel a hug. “I still think you're cool.”

Mel hugged back and sighed. “That makes one of us, kid.”

Leslie smiled. “At least it's the most important one.”

Mel shook her head. “Go on now. Git.”

Leslie smiled as she followed the girls out.

Mel sat in her chair and sobbed.

Aisha looked at Kimberly then at Leslie. “I think it's time Tanya got to know the real Mel and choose for herself what she wants to do.”

Kimberly nodded a bit holding up the folder.

Leslie just smiled at this.

***

Tanya had been spending time with her team when she received the call from Kimberly to come to the Command Center. She arrived with Katherine and Nina in tow. Tanya asked, “Kim? Aisha? What's up?”

Aisha turned to her from the console she was looking at and asked, “Tanya, how well do you know Mel?”

Tanya crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I thought you guys were ok with me going out with a girl.”

Aisha nodded. “We still are, but Kim, Les and I had an interesting conversation with Mel. She didn't give me all the details, but I got enough. She feels you don't understand her.”

Tanya looked at her aghast. “Aisha, what are you talking about?”

Aisha sighed. “Tanya she told me her point of view from that kiss you two shared outside of the Power Chamber. When you told me about it, you said it was magical. The spark of love when two souls join.”

Tanya nodded and asked, “Didn't she feel the same?”

Aisha shrugged. Kimberly responded, “Mel told us that she felt the purity of your soul and couldn't corrupt it. In fact she’s scared of that more than anything.”

Tanya's shoulders slumped. She never realized that Mel could feel that way.

Aisha walked over and handed Tanya the folder. Tanya took it and looked at the two confused. “Inside that folder is a picture of Mel's soulmate, the one she doesn't feel worthy of.”

Tanya opened it and looked inside. Katherine was surprised to see it. “That's a picture of you. Naked, but still you.”

Tanya nodded as her fingers traced a dark line on her side that was normally covered by her bra. “Right down to the scar I got when I accidentally got hurt playing as a kid.”

Aisha looked again surprised. “Wow, I didn't even notice it.”

Tanya smiled. “But Mel drew it. She is my soulmate.”

Aisha nodded slowly. “But you still need to see her for who she is now and not who she will be in the future.”

Tanya shrugged. “Ok?”

Aisha turned to the console and said, “Are we ready, Alpha?”

Alpha nodded. “I just got the signal from Leslie. She has a secure spot ready for you to teleport in.”

Tanya asked, “And where exactly am I teleporting to?”

Kimberly shrugged. “We don't know. Leslie wouldn't tell us. All we know is that it's important to Mel.”

Tanya nodded then said, “Ok, teleport me.”

The others nodded as Alpha did so.

***

When Tanya arrived, she saw Leslie close by. Leslie held up the index finger of her right hand against her lips, making sure Tanya stayed quiet. Tanya nodded and followed her friend. She took her out back of the medium sized mansion to the pool where many people were gathered. She maneuvered Tanya a bit, to a spot that made it difficult to see but almost impossible for anyone in the pool to see outward.

Tanya heard people shouting one name or the other, roaring loudly at the two people in the emptied out pool. Inside the pool she could see Mel in all her glory, almost completely naked save for her purple bikini bottoms and black biker boots, fighting a bigger redheaded woman also topless, wearing blue jean shorts.

Tanya's jaw dropped. Mel looked like a chiseled goddess. Then her jaw dropped a second time. Mel was fighting illegally. No wonder she didn't want to be a Ranger. Their conversation from their first date came back to her mind. To provide for herself, she fought illegally.

At the moment, Tanya couldn't take her eyes off Mel while she fought. She was a masterpiece in motion; all muscles that made her want Mel all the more. But she also knew what was coming after. If Mel had been truthful about fighting illegally, then she must be telling the truth about what she does after the fight.

As Mel threw the knockout blow, she held her fist up in victory, the crowd chanting her fighting name. Mel did not have a smile on her face, but the crowd seemed to ignore that as they cheered. Leslie grabbed Tanya’s arm and pulled her down. Tanya looked at her confused as several black girls started calling out to Mel.

One looked happy as she walked towards the poolside stairs. Tanya looked over then back to Leslie before standing up and walking over to confront Mel. Leslie tried to stop her, but Tanya didn't allow it.

As Mel walked towards the rooms, Tanya grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She asked, “Mel, what in the world…?”

Mel's eyes opened wide. “Tanya? What are you doing here?”

Tanya could see the wild look in Mel's coffee colored eyes. This was not the Mel she thought she knew. This Mel could hurt her if she wanted to. She knew this look. She's felt it every time she finished a battle with the Machine Empire. The only difference was it wasn't as strong as it seemed to be in Mel at this moment and it seemed like the battle lust seemed to have been reduced thanks to the Zeo energy. Tanya asked calmly, “Can we talk?”

Mel grimaced a bit and asked, “Can it wait?”

Tanya nodded, defeated in her feelings, all emotions drained at the moment.

Mel looked down and saw Leslie. “Take her outside to my bike.”

Leslie sighed. “Sure.” She took Tanya by the hand and started to lead her outside.

As Mel walked off, one of the other black girls walked up to Tanya and asked, “Do you know her?”

Tanya looked up at the woman and just nodded.

The woman folded her arms over her chest and asked, “Then can you tell me what happened last week?”

Tanya, still looking a little hurt, tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked quietly.

By this time a couple more black girls walked up. The first girl said, “She barely fought in the beginning of the match.”

Tanya looked from her to Leslie, who just shrugged. When she looked back she said, “I wasn't here for that. What happened?”

A second girl said, “Her opponent was the Freaky Feral. She knocked Steel Fist to the ground, grabbed her by the hair and kept slamming her head against the ground. Steel Fist's head bounced off the floor so many times, there was a blood spot on the floor.”

Tanya gasped at that.

The first girl said, “She still won, don't worry about that, but she acted like she had a death wish.”

Tanya's eyes went wide.

The first girl added, “When she was with me, she just seemed to work at getting off. When done, she just sat there, staring out into the distance.”

The third girl said, “That was definitely worse than two weeks before that fight. On a Sunday no less.”

Tanya felt her throat slowly closing up. She remembered the migraine she had the Saturday Night after her and Mel's second date, but she didn't know why. She gulped as best she could as her voice became shaky and strained. “What happened then?”

The third girl answered, “Steel Fist was fighting Big Betty. Big Betty grabbed her by the throat, picked her up and just started wailing away on her. She looked black and blue all over before she came back and won the fight.”

Tanya had felt the pain in her stomach, at least, and thought it was cramps. She took a deep shuddering breath and looked down. Quietly, trying to talk through the lump in her throat, she replied, “I have no clue why she didn't fight as hard.”

The first girl nodded. “Well, if you're interested, come back next week and she might choose you.”

Tanya looked up at the woman. “I don't know if I'll be back.”

She shrugged. “I can understand. She makes for a good one night stand, but she never sticks with the same girl.”

Tanya swallowed again as she asked, “Why's that?”

The first girl shrugged. “No one knows.”

The second girl said, “I heard rumor once that she had whispered she didn't want to screw things up too badly with her future soulmate. Sounds like malarkey to me. Who believes in that stuff anymore?”

Tanya smiled softly. “I do.”

The other three scoffed and then went their separate ways.

Leslie took Tanya's hand again and led her outside.

***

Mel sat up, on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. She refused to cry. Her hands trembled but she refused to cry.

The woman she was with sat up and placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. Mel shrugged off the hand and stood up. She groaned and asked, “What's wrong?”

Mel started getting back in her fight gear. “That was… my soulmate.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Steel Fist, that stuff was made up for losers to spend their money on Valentine's Day gifts.”

Mel shook her head. “Not completely.” Her voice was quiet.

She looked at Mel funny. “What?”

Mel took in a shaking breath as she wiped some of the blood that was coming out of the corner of her mouth again. “Not completely.”

The woman started picking up her underwear. “What do you mean?” Her voice had a hint of incredulity.

Mel bit her lip as the medic knocked then came in to patch Mel up. She breathed in slowly again before letting it out slowly. “The trope in stories where soulmates can feel each other's pain… that's real. I accidentally hurt her, but yet I felt it like it was my pain.”

She shrugged. “Well I don't believe it. But if you are supposed to be with her, then why are you here with me?”

The medic put a patch over her left ribs and taped it down. Mel yelped lightly. “It's too complicated for anyone but me to fully understand, but I can say this, I don't want to hurt her when making love.”

She smiled as she put on the rest of her clothes. “Now that I can understand. You are intense, babe.”

Mel smirked at that. At least some of her feelings were justified.

The woman added, “Look, if things don't work out between you and your… soulmate, I am most definitely available “

Mel shrugged. “You and about every woman I've slept with here.”

She laughed. “Thought I would try.”

The medic then left after he finished patching up Mel. Mel chuckled and said, “See last line.”

The woman laughed again as she headed out of the room. Once she did, Mel got dressed so she could go face the music.

***

Tanya leaned against Mel's bike trying to go over everything she had just witnessed. Mel had told her the truth and she hadn't believed her. She also didn't know how she felt about Mel sleeping with random women.

Leslie hadn't spoken to her the whole time. She just sat on the bike waiting with her.

When Mel finally came out, she noticed the three helmets on her bike. Her’s was tied down on her bike. Leslie's was sitting on her lap. She remembered buying it for her as a present because she felt the kid would always be hanging around her, so she got her one with dragon wings painted on the sides and tiger stripes on the rest of it. She then looked at Tanya's helmet, a simple black helmet with two yellow stripes heading vertically from the visor to the back. She quickly looked away from the present she got for Tanya on their second date. The day after, she let Freaky Feral bash her head in badly. She had been beating herself up internally, why not externally as well. The fight after the first date was fine, she got drunk, had a hangover, but she didn't feel like she got what she deserved so she went back the next night and got a fight with Big Betty and was beaten up badly. That had eased her guilt enough to keep living.

She walked over to her motorcycle and unlatched her helmet, removing it from the bike and putting it on. The only thing she said was, “Leslie in the middle and Tanya on the back.”

Mel's tone was a no nonsense type of tone. Leslie scrambled getting her helmet on and sitting in the position. Tanya just grabbed her helmet off the back of the bike and put it on. Mel climbed on, sliding a bit forward as the other two slid up behind her. Mel started the engine and took off to her apartment. Nothing was spoken between the three of them.

***

Tanya sat on the couch while Leslie sat in a chair. They had arrived at Mel's apartment ten minutes previously. Before Tanya could utter a word, Mel announced she was taking a shower and rushed to do so.

After three minutes, Tanya could feel pin pricks on her skin. She knew then that Mel was punishing herself again. After five minutes, Tanya picked up a pen and slammed the top on her thigh. They needed to learn how to control feeling each other's pain.

Mel came out in her normal attire, shoeless, jacketless, and running a towel through her hair. Her skin looked a little redder as she said, “That smarted, Tanya.”

Tanya shrugged. “So did burning me with hot water.”

Mel sighed. “While I deserve it, you don't. So I am sorry you felt that.” She walked over towards the refrigerator.

Tanya sighed. “It's ok. It's still something we need to learn to control.”

Mel hummed in agreement as she opened the fridge. After looking for a moment, Mel reached in and pulled out a beer bottle with her left hand. She asked, “Want anything to drink, Tanya?”

Tanya looked then rolled her eyes. “Mel, I'm too young to drink. You're too young to drink.”

Mel shrugged her shoulders. She asked, “You want something to drink, Les?”

Leslie nodded. “Yes please.” She could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could only cut it with a steak knife. As Les watched Mel bring her over a bottle, she could see Mel as a defeated woman, one ready to give up on life itself.

Mel sat down a bottle of root beer in front of Leslie and popped the top. She then popped the top on her own bottle and sat it down on the coffee table opposite Les’s bottle.

Tanya looked at the root beer bottle and said, “Oh. You… uh… don't have any Fruit Punch, do you?”

Mel sighed. “I honestly can't stand the flavor of fruit punch.” She didn't even wait to hear if Tanya wanted something else, or even look to see if there was any disappointment on her face. She just headed back to her fridge. “That being said, ever since I moved into my apartment, I kept a case just in case.” She then reached in and pulled out a can, moved back to the living room and handed Tanya the drink.

Tanya took it with a smile. Mel pulled up a chair and sat down. She picked up her beer bottle, but hadn't drank from it yet. She just stared at it.

Tanya took a sip then sighed. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Mel scoffed at that. “I did.”

Tanya shook her head. “Not about the fighting or the sex. You did tell me, even if I didn't want to believe it. Why didn't you tell me about the guilt you were feeling and that you used others to hurt yourself?”

Mel sighed. “Because you didn't need to know.”

Tanya rolled her eyes. “That's no excuse.”

Mel shrugged. “It's the only answer I got.” She finally looked up at Tanya. “Look, I felt the purity of your soul when you kissed me outside the Power Chamber. I decided then and there that I couldn't corrupt that purity. I'm surprised you didn't feel my guilt, my corruption, when we kissed.”

Tanya looked down, feeling a little guilty herself, now. “What I felt was the spark of our two souls coming together. I really didn't notice anything else. For that I'm sorry.”

Mel nodded and went back to looking at the beer in her hands. “I also feel bad that you want to give me everything, all I can offer you is pieces and fragments.”

Tanya let out a soft sigh. “Mel…,” she began.

Mel cut her off with a wave of her hand. She put her bottle on the table, stood up abruptly and said, “Look, Tanya, as much as I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you. So I release you from whatever magic spell we're under so you can live a happy and fulfilled life.” With that, she turned from her guests and started heading to her room. “Les, you can do what you want.”

Tanya stood up as well. “Mel wait…”

Mel didn't even look back. “I said good night.” And then she was gone, her door slamming hard behind her.

Tanya flinched at the sound. She sat back down on the couch, slightly defeated. She looked over at Leslie, as the eight year old moved up to Mel's untouched beer bottle, picked it up and headed over towards the refrigerator. Tanya sighed. “What do I do?”

Leslie shrugged as she put the bottle away. When she finally looked at Tanya, she could see in her eyes someone older, wiser than an eight year old should be. “I can't tell you what to do, Tanya,” she said, “but I can tell you something. I sometimes see things and then they happen, sort of a reverse deja vu. If I try, and not without a lot of strain, I can see two different possible futures.”

Tanya looked at her wide eyed. “I didn't know you could do that.”

Leslie smiled. “There are things about myself that I don't tell to myself.”

Tanya nodded and sighed. “I get ya. So what are the two possible futures you see?”

Les smiled gently. “One future is you walk out that door and give up on Mel. She leaves Angel Grove for Amsterdam, spends all of her money and dies in an apartment at the age of twenty-eight.”

Tanya looked away. “That's horrible.”

Leslie nodded. “Yes it is, but when you leave here, it won't be your concern anymore.”

Tanya gulped and nodded. “What's the other future look like?”

Leslie smiled softly. “You go in that room and don't give up on your relationship. You and Mel grow old together with a large family. Mel never loses her muscles, so you will always have a strong wife.”

Tanya looked surprised at that. “We get married?”

Leslie smiled and nodded. “Yep. The Mayor of Angel Grove will allow it.”

Tanya nodded. “You've given me something to think about. But I would like to call my grandma for an additional opinion.”

Leslie nodded as she walked to the door. “Good night then, Tanya. I hope you make the right decision.”

Tanya nodded. “I hope so too. Good night.”

Leslie smiled at her then walked out the door.

Tanya walked over to the phone in Mel's apartment and picked it up. She dialed a number very familiar to her.

On the third ring, she heard her grandmother say, “Hello?”

Tanya smiled. “Hi Grandma. It's Tanya.”

The voice responded, “Tanya, child, it's good to hear from you. Why are you calling me from a different phone?”

Tanya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Grandma I need to talk to you about soulmates and it couldn't wait.”

The older woman’s voice sounded concerned. “Alright, Tanya. What do you need to know?”

Tanya closed her eyes. “What can you tell me about false soulmates? Can they emotionally destroy a soulmate?”

There was a pause before the older woman responded. “Yes, child. It's rare, but it can happen.”

Tanya let out a sad breath. “Did it happen in our village?”

She replied, “Yes, child. Three times.”

Tanya gulped. “What happened in each case?”

The older woman’s voice softened a bit. “Well, let's see. In the first case, the woman had been hurt. Her future groom married her regardless. The first few years were very difficult, but she later came out of it alright. The second case, the man was hurt. The woman he wanted to marry released him. He took his own life two years after.”

Tanya sighed. “Do you remember their attitudes?”

“Not theirs, no,” she responded. “But I do know the third case’s.”

Tanya smiled sadly. “Tell me about it.”

There was another pause, before she started again. “Let me think. It was the woman this time. Her false soulmate actually bullied her when growing up. Nothing major, mind you. Usual boy picking on girl things. When she thought he was her soulmate, thinking picking on her was childish flirting, he laughed at her and made her a mockery in her village. She left and did some things she would later regret. When she finally met her soulmate, a man from our village, she didn't feel worthy of him because of all she had done.”

Tanya's breath started to quicken. “What did he do?”

There was a kind smile in the older woman's voice. “He was a kind and gentle soul. He took her into his home, spent a lot of time with her. He made no overtures of marriage or sex. It took her a full year before she was ready, but when she was, she was happy. They were married many years in bliss. The whole village uses their example as one of hope.”

Tanya chuckled. “You're talking about Grandpa, aren't you?”

The older woman chuckled. “No and yes.”

Tanya had a confused look on her face. “Huh?”

“I am talking about a grandfather. Just not yours,” she said.

Tanya gasped. “You're talking about great-great-grandpa.”

“Yes, child,” the kind older woman said. “Actually, it is kind of ironic. Two weeks after my grandmother passed away, my grandfather passed away as well. That was how strong their bond was.”

Tanya sighed. “Thanks for telling me, grandma. I know what my decision will be.”

The older woman chuckled again. “You're not going to give up on her, are you?”

Tanya smiled wide. “Nope. Goodbye, grandma.”

The woman chuckled. “Goodbye Tanya.”

After Tanya hung up the phone, she stood with as much determination as she could muster, and walked into Mel’s bedroom. Inside, Mel was passed out on the bed. Tanya looked at her chiseled upper half, her lower half still clad in jeans. She was on her back on the left side of the bed, her left arm out and her right arm covering her eyes. There was a noticeable frown on her face.

Tanya sighed with a smile as she crawled on top of the bed, right next to Mel. She laid down on her right side and draped her arm over Mel’s well-muscled stomach.

Mel moaned a bit in her sleep and her left arm wrapped protectively around Tanya's shoulders.

When Tanya looked up into Mel's face, she saw a contented smile. This caused Tanya to smile as she drifted off to sleep.

***

The next morning, Mel woke up on her left side, someone in her arms. She smiled, not sure who it was, but she was grateful someone was there for her. She kissed the person on the cheek as a thank you and said, “Morning.”

Tanya rolled over to her right side and kissed Mel on the lips. “Morning, love.”

Mel gasped, jumping out of bed. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Ok, I think I got a concussion in last night’s fight.”

Tanya giggled at that and stood up. She gently took Mel's chin between her fingers, leaned up and kissed Mel deeply on the lips. “I'm real, Mel. I stayed.”

Mel's shoulders shook. She wanted to be angry, like when she was chosen as a Ranger, but she couldn't muster the rage. Instead, she started gently crying. “Why are you still here, Tanya?”

Tanya smiled sadly. She wrapped her arms around Mel who, for the moment, kept her arms at her sides as tears slid down her eyes. Tanya pulled her closer and said, “You need me.”

Mel shook her head as a sob escaped her lips. “You don't need me. I don't Deserve You!” Her voice rose a little.

Tanya shrugged as she rubbed Mel’s back. “I don't care. You may think you don't deserve me, but what about what I want? I don't care what you do. I don't Care who you sleep with. When you are ready to give yourself fully to me, then no woman but me better be in your bed. I know you've had it hard. I know you still do. I also know why. So here's what we are going to do; I am going to come over on the weekends, even after your Saturday Fight Nights, and Sunday Nights. You can release your tension at the mansion, then come here to me. I'll make dinner for us. If you need to spend time with your friends, call me and I'll come later. I'll ask Alpha to keep an eye on you if I have to. But I am going to help heal your heart. Together we will repair it. Then, when you're ready, and only when you're ready, we can consummate our love. Ok?”

Mel was sobbing openly now. “Why are you being so good to me? I don't deserve it.”

Tanya smiled. “Because you're my soulmate. And I'm not giving up on you.”

Mel broke down at that moment and wrapped Tanya tight in her arms. Tanya enjoyed the feel of Mel's well-toned arms. She also knew that things with Shawn have to end. She just hoped she could do so with as much courage as she had fought for Mel right now.


	12. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya ends things with Shawn. Mel shows her anger. Can Tanya still save Mel from herself still? Can African mysticism help?

As the weeks go by, Tanya kept her promise. She put some of her clothes into Mel's drawers, and cooked for Mel Saturday nights while Mel would cook other times. They would go out on dates on Friday nights. Mel couldn't fully physically show her love to Tanya yet, but Tanya didn't mind, Tanya took what she could get. At night, they would sleep in their clothes on top of Mel's covers.

After a battle with the Machine Empire, Tanya would wrap her arms around Mel to comfort her. At first, Mel was stiff, but eventually, she would relax, and even look for Tanya for her calming hug. At lunch, Tanya would sit at what had become known as Mel's table. Mel's circle of friends grew and, slowly, she let it. Even Pete and Sophie would regularly sit at Mel's table. She even held a spot for Jack who had become her partner in their shared math class.

Mel's relationship with Carmen grew closer as well. They had become best friends at Daniel's House. Mel trusted her with many secrets. She would talk about the little things Tanya would do for her and the little things she would do for Tanya. If they went to Frank's after their fights, Mel would call Tanya in front of Carmen, have her two drinks with pretzels at Frank's then head home. She looked forward to the weekends for a different reason now. She no longer looked at it as punishment for desiring women, but rather, spending time with her girl after getting some aggression and anger over the past out of her blood.

Shawn, however, was still adamantly opposed to Mel’s very presence. He still had most of the baseball team on his side, but the softball team was following Tanya's and Sophie's example and getting to know Mel. Shawn was the loudest in his opposition. The Baseball team kinda just went along with what he said.

Shawn was also upset that Tanya was showing Mel more and more attention and him less and less.

Everything came to a head one day after Mel and Tanya's date the previous Friday. It was another Friday and Tanya and Mel were talking.

The final class had finished and Mel was trying to make plans for the evening, but Tanya was unusually quiet.

Mel said, “You know, I really liked the food at the DeSantos Authentic Mexican Restaurant. Besides, Pilar said she had something to show us.” She looked over at Tanya then asked, “Tanya… what's wrong?”

Tanya looked up at Mel. She didn't even know her head was hanging low until Mel called her name. She shook her head clear then replied, “Sorry Mel. Look… uh… something came up. It's… uh… something we need to talk about.”

Warning bells started to go off in Mel's brain. She was all cool on the outside, but scared deeply on the inside. “Okay?”

Before Tanya could speak, Shawn came up and said, “Tanya, we need to talk.”

Tanya sighed rolling her eyes. She turned to him and said, “Look, Shawn, anything you need to say to me you can say it in front of Mel.”

Shawn shook his head. “This is private. Besides I don't feel like talking in front of the dyke.”

Tanya bristled at that, but Mel missed it. She sighed and asked, “Can you give me a minute? He’s being insistent.”

Mel nodded slowly. Shawn gave her a deadly glare before heading off with Tanya at his side. Mel's paranoia rose and after a moment of debate, she followed.

***

Shawn and Tanya were outside the school near the baseball/softball field. They stopped by the wall near the dugout. He paced for a moment while Tanya leaned against the wall.

Finally, Shawn spoke, “Tanya, Ted said he saw you going on a date with some other dude. Is this true?”

Tanya folded her arms across her chest. “Ted doesn't know what he's talking about?”

Shawn growled. “Just answer the question, Tanya.”

Tanya let out a long suffering sigh. “No Shawn, I was not out with some ‘dude’ last Friday.”

Shawn looked frustrated. “Then who did Ted see you with?”

Tanya smirked. “I was out with Mel.”

Shawn was dumbstruck. “What?” He shook his head in disbelief. “Tanya… you're not a dyke.”

Tanya growled back. “You know, I'm getting really tired of you using that word.”

Shawn spat back, “I don't care. How could you cheat on me with the dyke?”

Tanya's anger really started to rise. “You knew we wouldn't last. Besides, I found out not too long ago that Mel was my soulmate.”

Shawn shook his head, his own anger starting to rise. “You know that stuff ain't real.”

Tanya sighed loudly. “That's why you and I could never be together. You have no respect for African traditions.”

Shawn huffed at that. “I'm African American, girl.”

Tanya shook her head. “You're so far removed from Africa it's not funny. My parents were born in Africa and have strong ties to the country. I spent a lot of time there. I have ties to Africa still. By African traditions, when I find my soulmate, I take him or her over anyone else. That includes you. It's over Shawn. It has been for some time now.”

As Tanya tried to leave, Shawn grabbed Tanya by the shoulders, got right in her face and said, “You are not leaving me, Tanya. Especially not for some dyke!” Before Tanya could protest, he shoved her back into the wall.

Tanya cried out at the unexpected hit.

Shawn grabbed Tanya's shirt and pulled his right fist back, ready to punch Tanya in the face. That was when a strong hand, one that felt like steel, grabbed Shawn's wrist.

He let go of Tanya and turned, clenching his left fist, but stopped as the hand holding his right wrist maneuvered just a bit and clenched again. In that instant, Shawn's right hand paled and he cried out falling to his knees.

Mel got right up in Shawn's face and, with a voice filled with murder and rage, she said quietly, “If you ever hurt Tanya again, I will personally beat you to a bloody pulp. In fact, you will not come near Tanya ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

He hissed in pain, “You… can't choose her friends for her.”

Mel growled, “I'm not. I just don't want you getting near her. Do you understand me?” She tightened her grip on the nerves in his wrist, causing him to cry out again. All he could do was nod.

Tanya moved up and took Mel's other hand. “I'm ok, Mel. I'm ok.”

Mel turned to look at Tanya and nodded. Her anger was calmed slightly and she nodded to Tanya. She threw him onto his back and turned away. However, her senses were still heightened as she tried to calm down.

As they walked, Mel could hear Shawn talk to himself. “No dyke tells me what to do.” Shawn stood up fast and started to rush them.

Tanya heard him move and turned to look back. She yelled out, “Mel look out!”

Mel had already dropped Tanya's hand, spun around fast, and slammed her fist into his face, breaking Shawn's nose. Blood spurted out as his head rocked back and he fell backwards onto the ground a bit away from the two.

Mel roared in rage as she jumped on top of Shawn, grabbed him by the shirt, yanked him half off the ground and pulled her right fist back.

Tanya rushed up and wrapped her arms around Mel and called out, “Mel stop!”

In that moment, Mel heard Tanya's voice amidst the rage. Her eyes went wide realizing what she was about to do. And in front of Tanya no less.

Mel stood up quickly, Tanya practically moving with her. Mel didn't even look at her as she grabbed her upper arm and walked off.

Tanya grimaced a bit and said, “Mel you're hurting my arm.”

Mel was in such a panicked state, she didn't even know the pressure she was using. She mumbled sorry as she loosened her grip. The only thing she didn't do was stop.

After a few moments, she found Kimberly, Aisha and Amy. She handed Tanya over to Aisha and said, “Make sure she gets home safely.” Tears were at the corners of her eyes as she turned from them and rushed off in a hurry.

Tanya called out after her, “Mel wait!” Tears were already coming down her own eyes. Aisha and Amy held her back as Kimberly took a step forward watching Mel practically run off.

***

Mel had gotten on her bike and rode off as fast as she legally could. She didn't stop until she came upon the Stone Canyon city border. Once she did, she took off her helmet, sitting it in front of her, put her gloved hands to her eyes and wept.

She had finally done it. She lost control of her anger. She never wanted to do that, especially not in front of the woman she loved. The worst part was that she didn't trust Tanya. She was so scared of another betrayal, she had followed them.

After a couple minutes, her communicator went off. She composed herself enough, wiped her tears away and answered it. “Hey Zordon. Look, can I call you back in a bit? I… have something I need to take care of.”

The voice on the other end was the last one she expected. “Mel… it's Tanya.” Her voice was nervous and concerned.

Mel took a deep breath and let it out as she spoke, “What do you want, Tanya?”

Tanya replied, “Well I wanted to finish our conversation from before Shawn showed up. You see, my grandma's in town and I told her all about you. She wants to meet you and I figured rather than going out on a date, we could spend the evening with my family.”

Mel looked at her device in complete confusion. After a couple moments she said, “I think I lost part of the transmission. You told your grandmother about me and she wants to meet me?”

Tanya's voice had a smile in it. “Yeah, she does. Now do you think you can make it by seven?”

Mel looked up at the sky as if asking if she was being picked on. She then looked at the sign inviting her to Stone Canyon. She should just tell her no and head off in her new direction.

Tanya came over the line again. “Mel?”

Mel let out a sigh. It was time for the moment of truth. Mel took a deep breath and responded, “I can be there at seven.” She couldn't believe she said that, but now that she had, she wasn't going to back out of it.

There was another smile in Tanya's voice as she said, “Great. See you then. And if you can, wear something nice.”

Mel let out her breath. “Yeah. Sure.” Her voice sounded slightly defeated in her ears, but she hoped Tanya didn't notice.

There was a pause, then Tanya asked, “You ok, Mel?”

Mel shook her head even though Tanya couldn't see it. “Yeah. Gonna get some things before heading over. Ok?”

Tanya responded happily, “Sure. Do what you need to do.” With that, the call ended.

Mel sighed to herself. She should not be this lucky. Twice now Tanya has seen the worst of her and yet twice now she still wants her. Mel screwed up what courage she had, put her helmet back on, turned her bike around and rode back to her apartment in Angel Grove.

***

Promptly at seven, Mel rang the doorbell to Tanya's house. She was in her nicest suit, and despite having drove there on her bike, it still looked good. In her pack on the back of the bike was a pair of leather pants and her favorite leather jacket. In her right hand was a bouquet of white roses with three special ones mixed in.

Tanya had rushed up to the door and opened it wide. “MEL!” Tanya was in her favorite yellow dress, the one she wore on so many dates with Mel. Her voice was jubilant as she pulled Mel into a kiss.

After the kiss, which had surprised Mel at first, Mel reached into her bouquet and pulled out a single red rose. “A red rose to signify love.”

Tanya took it gently from Mel, looked at it, then back up at her. She kissed her again and said, “My girlfriend is so thoughtful.”

Mel blushed at that as she came in. As she headed towards the living room, Samantha came up and said, “Hello Mel.” She then hugged her tight.

Mel smiled at the hug, still surprised that she was welcome in this home. When she pulled back, she reached into the bouquet and pulled out two yellow roses. “For the mother of my lady love.”

She took them, smiled and then smelled them. After breathing out, she said, “How thoughtful.”

Mel smiled gently to her. As she walked to the living room, she saw an older woman sitting on the couch. She was slightly on the larger side, but she wore a beautiful African dress. 'This must be Tanya's grandmother.’ She walked up and handed her the dozen white roses. “And these are for the guest of honor.”

The older woman smiled wide as she took them. “Why thank you, child. These are lovely and thoughtful.” She then smelled them, moaning in appreciation. “They smell wonderful. Come, sit by me.”

Mel showed no emotion as she sat down. Though no emotion was shown, everyone could feel that Mel was nervous.

The older woman leaned forward a bit and said, “Tanya, can you put these in some water and in my room? Then help your mother with dinner?”

Tanya nodded as she took the flowers. “Sure grandma.” She then headed off to the kitchen.

Mel watched her leave, and slowly she started to tense.

The older woman chuckled. “Well, I think the first thing we should do, child, is introductions. I am Zola.” She held out her hand.

Mel took it and shook. “I'm Mel. Nice to meet you Miss Zola.”

Zola chuckled. “Just Zola is fine. Or grandma. I feel I already know you from what Tanya has told me over the past couple of months. But I feel like she didn't tell me everything.” She then held her right hand palm up. “May I?”

Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and nodded.

The older woman smiled. “I'm surprised you don't find this strange.”

Mel chuckled a little. “Happened once before in Las Vegas.”

Zola nodded and placed her hand over Mel's heart. Closing her eyes, her face contorted. “Oh my. You have been through so much. You had your heart destroyed by a false soulmate, you have been involved in illegal activities to bury the pain, you've lied about your age, just so much has happened.”

Tears slowly came out of Mel's eyes. This woman's voice was kind and quiet. She didn't announce to everyone what Mel had done, but was respectful of her privacy. The tone plucked at Mel's heart strings.

Zola continued, “The only bright spot in your life was my granddaughter and that you didn't feel worthy of. You were ready to give up but she wasn't. Because of that, she gave you new life. Until today when she was trying to tell you about my visit and that evil boy almost hurt her. Yes you lost your temper, but Tanya saved you from being a killer.”

Mel sighed. “You could even read the murderous intent, huh?”

Zola nodded as she pulled her hand away. “Yes I could. I can also see how my granddaughter is healing your heart. You almost let it break again today. But you didn't. You allowed yourself to trust Tanya and that has helped continue the healing process.”

Mel nodded and smiled slightly. “Thanks. I just wish... I just wish I knew I was doing the right thing. I have been let down so many times before coming to Angel Grove that I feel I need something more tangible. I know that sounds crazy, but…” she was silenced as a hand was gently placed on hers.

Mel looked up at the smiling Zola who said, “I think I have something that can help.” She had in her lap some cloth covering… something. What it was, Mel wasn't sure. The cloth itself almost blended into her dress. She pulled the cloth back to reveal a piece of beautiful glass that looked as hard as stone. It was broken in two pieces. The break seemed to be broken in such a way that the two pieces could never fit together.

Mel looked at it in wonder. “What in the world is that?”

Zola’s smile never left her lips. “My people have a special name for this stone but the closest English translation is the Looking Glass Stone.”

Mel still looked confused. “What does it do?”

“It helps determine those who are soulmates,” Zola replied.

Mel looked worried now. She ran her hand gently over one of the stone fragments. It felt cool to the touch, but she could also feel a buzzing in the back of her head. The same buzzing she felt that brought her to the shaman in Las Vegas and eventually to Tanya in Angel Grove. But her fear was that this was all a lie and that if she failed, she would lose the best thing in her life. “How… uh… how does it work?”

Zola could see Mel’s concern. In that moment, she could see what Tanya had been talking about when she mentioned how badly the false soulmate had damaged poor Mel. If Tanya was right, then not only could Mel be Tanya's soulmate, but she was also the only one who could heal her very soul. “It's quite simple, really. When those who are soulmates hold the two pieces together the two become one piece.”

Mel asked, with some fear in her voice, “And it only works for those still with ties to Africa, right?”

Zola chuckled. “To my knowledge, it has not been done with a white person before, let alone an American. But, soulmates are not chosen based on region, but rather the close bonds of the fathers.”

Mel's eyes opened wide looking at Zola. “What?! Tanya and me being possible soulmates is because our dads were best friends?”

Zola nodded with a smile. “Aren and Jeremiah were roommates in college. Jeremiah was the best man at Aren and Sarama’s wedding. They even stayed friends after Jeremiah moved himself and his family to New York.”

Mel now had an astonished look on her face. “Huh,” she said in surprise. But under it all, her fear was still there.

Zola nodded. “Let me show you how it works with two random people.” She held up one piece. “Now take the other piece and try putting it together with my piece.”

Mel nodded and picked up the other half of the stone. It was as heavy as she expected. After trying to push it together for a minute or two, she sighed and pulled it back. “Well, we know you and I aren't soulmates.”

Zola chuckled. “Of course not, child. Now are you ready to try with Tanya.”

Mel looked at the stone in her hand. “I… I'm scared,” she said very quietly.

The older woman smiled. “Close your eyes, child.” After Mel did so, she added. “Now breathe deep and meditate. Concentrate on the one you love. Feel her in your mind and in your heart. Draw her to you and feel yourself drawn to her.”

Mel breathed deeply, in and out, like she was in a meditative trance. After a couple moments she heard a clicking sound that caught her off guard. She next heard Zola say, “Open your eyes.”

When she did, she found herself looking into Tanya's warm eyes. Gulping, she looked down to see both her and Tanya holding onto the Looking Glass Stone, no longer two parts, but one whole piece. Mel continuously gawked at the stone, unable to believe her eyes. Tanya, knowing Mel needed a little more convincing, let go. There was another clicking sound as the Stone brightened and the crack reappeared. Once it did, the half that Tanya had been holding fell to the couch.

Mel jumped back a bit then looked up at Tanya. Tanya just smiled and said, “See Mel. We are meant to be together.”

Mel leaned forward and pulled Tanya into a hug. Tears of joy now streamed down her cheeks. She whispered, “I love you, Tanya.”

Tanya smiled wide and pulled Mel closer. “I love you too, Mel.”

Tanya's father cleared his throat. “I hope you all will forgive me, but I am hungry.”

Mel chuckled looking up at him. She then noticed the camcorder in his hand. “What's with the camcorder?”

He smiled at her. “I wanted to make sure you never forgot the day you were proven to be my daughter's soulmate.”

Mel smiled and nodded. “Before we eat, just one other question. Why did you tell me your names were Aaron and Samantha when grandma here said they were Aren and Sarama?”

Samantha chuckled. “They are our American names. Easier for Americans to say and all.”

Mel nodded. “And lack of accents.”

Aaron smiled. “We're archeologists. We have to give speeches to large groups of people. It's easier for others to understand us if we have a Midwestern accent.”

Mel laughed and nodded as she headed off with the family to the dinner table.

***

Mel was sitting on the couch, her arm wrapped around Tanya's shoulders. Tanya was leaning against Mel with a contented smile on her face. Zola sat on the other end of the couch, also with a contented look on her face. Aaron sat in the recliner while Samantha was in the loveseat.

Mel had been talking most of the night, telling them all that had happened to her and leaving out some of the darker bits. She had updated Aaron on why she didn't want to talk with her father or let him know that she was in Angel Grove.

Mel looked up at the clock and sighed. “I better head back to my apartment. It's getting late.”

Samantha looked from her to Tanya then asked, “You haven't asked her?”

Tanya rolled her eyes and said, “Mom, it's been a very emotional evening.”

Aaron groaned, “Tell me about it.”

The ladies all laughed at that.

Mel asked, “What did you need to ask me?”

Tanya blushed and said, “We’re taking grandma to Pier One Oh One tomorrow and we wanted you to come with us.”

Mel looked surprised at this. “Tanya, what about what I do Saturday Nights?”

Tanya kissed Mel's cheek. “You can follow us on your bike and leave when you need to.”

Mel closed her eyes and nodded. “Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me?”

Tanya then kissed Mel gently on the lips. “Yes. I want everyone to know you are who I love. Ok?”

Mel sighed. “I left all my clothes at my apartment.”

Samantha smiled as she set a box with wrapping paper around it and a purple bow on the top in Mel's lap.

Mel looked at it then up at Samantha and asked, “What is this?”

Samantha smiled as she sat back down. “Open it.”

Mel nodded and gently took off the tape. She opened the wrapping paper, folding it into a smaller square. Tanya watched her impressed with what she was doing. Mel then carefully opened the box and smiled. “A whole new outfit.”

Samantha nodded. “Tanya told us you liked tank tops. So we got you a plain purple one and then took it to someone who could customize it. Tanya told us of your love for classic R&B, so we put one of the Spinners’ albums on the front.”

Mel looked at the image and smiled wide being deeply touched. She loved “Happiness is Being with the Spinners”. She then pulled out a pair of black Pepe jeans. She smiled up at Samantha Sloan and said, “Thank you, mom. Very much.”

She smiled and nodded. “You're welcome. There's also clean underwear in there. Nothing fancy, of course.”

Mel laughed at that. “As long as it's not boxers. I don't care if it's the latest trend among other gay women, or so I've heard, but I prefer panties thank you very much.”

Everyone laughed but Mel could tell this kind of talk was embarrassing Aaron.

Samantha nodded and said with a smile, “Well since Tanya looked through your dresser, she told me what you had the most of.”

Mel smiled. “Well then, my love, show me the way to the bathroom. I'd like to take a shower before bed.”

Tanya giggled as she stood up and pulled Mel up. Mel kissed her on the lips and then the two headed off.

***

Mel walked into Tanya's bedroom rubbing her hair with a towel. Another towel was wrapped around her waist.

Tanya was laying on top of her covers in her yellow bra and panties. She looked up at Mel and giggled. “Have you no shame?”

Mel looked at Tanya then down her own body. “What do you mean? I'm covered.”

Tanya laughed now and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She cleared her throat and gave Mel a look.

Mel looked confused. “What's wrong with my chest?”

Tanya continued laughing as she walked up and hugged Mel. “You really have no problem showing off your breasts, do you?”

Mel shrugged. “Not really, no. They just have more fat than men’s do. Besides, mine also has… um… silicone in them.”

Tanya's eyes went wide. “Mel Hart! Did you get a boob job?!” Tanya fell back on the bed laughing.

Mel hissed and made a shushing noise. “Don't go yelling it out to everyone.” She blushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah I did. The medic at one of my fighting venues was a plastic surgeon. He said he could make my breasts big enough to make me look more attractive to girls and yet still take the punishment of being hit hard during a fight.”

Tanya smiled at that. “Well I don't need anything to make you look more attractive to me, but I'm glad they won't burst during a fight. Now let's get ready for bed.”

Mel nodded and said, “Ok, but turn around. I don't want to show off.”

Tanya laughed again as she sat on the bed looking away.

Mel opened the bag of new underwear and put the panties on. She smiled and said, “Ok, I'm decent.”

Tanya turned back around with a smile on her face. She loved looking at Mel's sculpted body.

As Tanya went to her dresser, Mel started performing her katas.

Tanya watched Mel, staring at the forms she moved herself in and out of with ease.

After ten minutes, Mel moved over to the bed. Tanya had pulled out two long t-shirts and asked, “Don't you want one?”

Mel shrugged. “To be honest, Tanya, I'm most comfortable like this. I enjoy sleeping above the covers while holding you fully clothed, but this is the most comfortable for me.”

Tanya nodded and put both back. She walked back and climbed under the covers as she was.

Mel climbed under as well. She turned her head and looked in Tanya's deep, rich, eyes. She could get lost in Tanya's eyes.

Tanya looked back in Mel's hazel eyes. She could see deep into Mel's soul and felt it trying to mesh with hers.

After a few moments, Tanya asked, “Mel, how are you feeling?”

Mel sighed and looked away, down towards her lap. “I'm sorry, Tanya. I'm not there yet. I want to give you all of me, but all of me is not there yet.”

Tanya placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “Hey, hey. Don't push yourself for me ok?” She moved her hand up to Mel's cheek and gently cupped it.

Mel looked up at her, looking directly into her eyes again. She could see the sincerity in Tanya's eyes and smiled. “You are too good for me.”

Tanya leaned in and kissed Mel on her lips. She deepened the kiss pushing against Mel a bit as she did. When they finally broke for air, Tanya leaned her forehead against Mel's. Mel brought her own hand up and stroked Tanya's hair. Tanya moaned a bit at this and said, “Nope. I think I'm just good enough.”

Mel chuckled at that. She pecked Tanya on the lips and said, “Let's get some sleep.”

Tanya nodded as the two laid down on their left sides. Mel wrapped her right arm around Tanya's waist and spooned up behind her.

Tanya smiled and said, “Good night, darling.”

Mel smiled and replied, “Good night, beloved.”

And with that, Tanya reached out and turned off her bedside lamp. And the two then fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel spends a day with Tanya's family and becomes accepted by Tanya's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pier One oh One is designed to be like Pier Thirty-One. I needed a stable carnival, and this was the best thing I could come up with.

Mel took her helmet off and placed it on her bike. She had heard rumors of Pier One Oh One. It was Angel Grove's version of Pier Thirty-Nine in San Francisco. Not as big as Thirty-Nine, but it was still big, and supported by donations from the community.

As Mel got off her bike, she secured her helmet and took out her keys. She looked at the parking spot next to her and watched as the Sloan family got out of their car.

Zola smiled. “This place looks wonderful.”

Tanya nodded. “It is, grandma. A lot like the traveling fairs, but this one gets to stay here.”

Mel smiled as she took off her gloves and placed them in her jacket. She loved going to Coney Island back in New York with her family. That made her frown. She had so many good memories of her family, but one incident marred her good memories.

Tanya walked up and pecked Mel on the cheek. “No bad thoughts today, ok?”

Mel nodded and sighed. She then smiled. “Sorry, Tanya. Just thinking about the past.”

Tanya nodded. “The past doesn't matter anymore, my love.”

Mel smiled gently and nodded as she turned and headed for the entrance. As they walked, Tanya reached out and took Mel's hand, lacing their fingers together. Mel looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled back.

***

After spending a couple hours with her parents, Tanya dragged Mel off towards the section where the games and rides were. Mel had been nervous all day and Tanya felt she needed to get her away to relax.

As they walked, they saw several games that had prizes for guys to win for their girlfriends or kids who thought they couldn't live without some bootleg copy of a real toy. They soon came upon some kids from school. It was Pete and Sophie as well as another couple. Mel gasped in a panic knowing exactly who they were and opened her hand. Tanya didn't and continued walking, practically pulling Mel along.

Sophie was the first to greet them as they got close. “Hey Tanya.” Then in a much more flirty voice she said, “Hey muscles.”

Tanya laughed while Mel blushed, looking down. Tanya said, “Hey Sophie, Pete. Hey Carson, Ellie.”

Carson nodded to her then noticed Tanya holding Mel’s hand. He said, “Hey Tanya. Where’s Shawn?”

Tanya shrugged and said nonchalantly, “Don't know, don't care. Last I saw him, he was unconscious on the ground with a broken nose.”

Carson turned to Mel and asked, “Why was his nose broken?”

Mel gulped, not really wanting to fight, even though she could do the same to him. “I punched him.”

Tanya sighed dramatically as she added, “She was protecting me.”

Sophie let out, “Ha! Knew it.”

Carson ignored her comment. “Why did you need protecting, Tanya?”

Tanya squeezed Mel's hand and she immediately squeezed back. Tanya said, “Shawn found out I was leaving him and he tried to beat me up for it.”

Carson leaned back a bit, shock written all over his face. “You left him for the dyke.”

Tanya growled, “HEY! You know, I am getting real tired of that term being used.”

Carson was again shocked until he realized how much he had let Shawn influence him. He looked down embarrassed. “Sorry Tanya. But it just surprises me you would leave Shawn for a girl.”

Sophie looked at Carson and said, “The girl is ripped.”

Pete laughed at that. “Sophie loves a guy with muscles.”

Sophie smiled. “Anyone with muscles really. But I take a mostly look but not touch policy.”

Mel blushed again.

Tanya leaned in and kissed Mel on the cheek. “But yes, I left Shawn for a girl. You guys know my reasons for dating him were shallow ones. Besides he and I weren't going to last anyways, but with Mel, it's more.”

Ellie asked, “How so?”

Tanya let out another sigh. “To people not from Africa it's hard to explain, but I will try. Mel and I are soulmates. Her father and mine were best friends, so the ties that bind the universe together bound our souls together.”

Carson looked confused. “I hate to say this, but that doesn't make much sense.”

Tanya chuckled slightly. “I know, confusing. But it is real. You guys have noticed Mel’s attitude change when I started spending more time with her, right?”

Ellie nodded. “Yeah. One of the times her table had an open spot and there wasn't one at your table Carson. So I sat down, kinda a bit away from her.”

Mel smirked at this, knowing where the story was going.

Carson asked, “What happened?”

Ellie smiled at the memory. “Well you know I have Math fifth period. I had a test that day and was trying to cram. Mel got up from her seat, came over to me and gave me a few pointers on how to make the test easier for myself. She even went over a couple problems I was having difficulty with.”

Tanya looked at Mel with pride in her eyes. Mel, too, had a little pride in her eyes. But then she looked at Tanya and blushed a bit.

Carson stared at her for a moment. “That was the test you aced, right?”

Ellie nodded. “I hate to admit this, but I wouldn't have given her the time of day and yet she went out of her way to help me out.”

Carson nodded and looked at Mel. He then looked at Tanya and asked, “Does she make you happy?”

Tanya laughed. “Happier than the time I got a grand slam last year.”

Carson nodded and turned to Mel again, a noticeable scowl on his face. “I look out for both the baseball and softball teams. You attack one of us, you attack all of us.”

Mel stiffened, getting ready for a fight she did not want.

Then Carson smiled. “But you defended one of us, helped another and you make Tanya really happy. I think you're alright, Mel.” He held out his hand to her.

Mel looked at it in surprise. She tentatively took it. Carson shook her hand firmly. Carson added, “Now I just have to tell the Coach what Shawn did.”

Pete nodded. “Hey, we're about to play some of the games. Wanna join us?”

Mel looked confused. “You sure?”

Carson nodded. “C’mon.”

They walked together to the games and the guys played a few to win prizes for their girlfriends. Mel watched Tanya's reaction to see what she really wanted.

As they walked, Tanya looked up at the Milk Bottle Game and something caught her attention. A beautiful, but deceptively old looking music box sat on the top shelf of the prize rack.

Mel looked over at Tanya and smiled. Gently squeezing her hand, she led her over to the game and asked, “How much for the music box?”

The man gave her a funny look. He was a greasy looking man with balding brown hair on top of his head. He looked at the music box and said, “Tell ya what. If you really want the music box, I have a challenge for you. My buddy on the other side has six tables, just like I do. If you can knock over all the bottles with one throw per table, I will give you the box.”

Mel nodded. “How much for the balls?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Dollar a ball, three for two, seven for five and fifteen for ten.”

Mel smiled and said, “I'll get the fifteen for ten and take the challenge. But on one condition.”

He glared at her slightly. “And that is?”

Mel smiled. “I get one practice throw. I'll pay for the ball, but it doesn't count.”

He nodded and smirked. “Fine, fine. Just got to let my buddy know.” He stuck his head around the other side and said something Mel couldn't hear.

Mel went to the side of the booth and squatted down looking at the bottles. The man asked, “What are you doing?”

Mel smiled. “Wanting to see what your bottles look like from the side.” She then moved to the other side and looked again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other man stacking the bottles. To her, one of the bottles, on the table closest to her, looked a little different compared to the rest of them. She smiled to herself walking back around to the front.

Tanya looked a little exasperated as Mel pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pants pocket and handed it to the man. He grabbed a basket and started putting balls in it. As Mel took off her jacket, Tanya said, “Mel… you don't have…”

Mel cut her off by kissing her deeply on the lips. She finished taking off her jacket and said, “Thanks for the luck. Could you hold my jacket?”

Tanya rolled her eyes and laughed taking it. She smiled looking at Mel as she flexed her muscular arms slightly.

Sophie turned from the game that Pete had won her a small plushie at and said, “Pete, Carson, Ellie. Mel took her jacket off. I think she's about to put on a show.”

Pete rolled his eyes chuckling as the group headed over.

The man said, “No one’s ever been able to complete the challenge before.”

Mel shrugged as she warmed up. “No one ever won the Michigan Triple Crown before I showed up.”

He looked at her in surprise. “You won the Michigan Triple Crown?”

Mel nodded. “They call me Steel Fist.” As she picked up the first ball Tanya looked at her in surprise as well. She wondered what the Triple Crown was and what it had to do with illegal fighting.

Carson made it first and whispered to Tanya, “What's Mel doing?” The others made it up by then.

Tanya watched as Mel threw the ball under handed. It went sailing over the stack of bottles, landing behind the table. She whispered back, “Taking on a challenge to win me the white music box with the ballerina in the pink dress.”

Carson shrugged. “She's not going to do it like that.”

Tanya chuckled. “Test throw.”

Mel backed up. She picked up another ball tossing it in the air a couple times. She then threw the ball hard hitting the bottles with a crash. The three fell off, the bottom two to the sides and the top to the back.

The man smiled. “Lucky shot.”

Mel smirked as she threw the second ball with the same reaction.

More people started coming around to watch. Those that come to Pier One Oh One often do see people playing the game. However, because Mel was hitting each set of bottles with only one ball, it was unusual and cool. They had to watch.

After the fifth throw, the crowd had grown large. Some had asked for Mel’s name so they could congratulate her by name. When she threw the ball a sixth time the crowd cheered, throwing her name into their cheers. They, as well as the man running the game, followed her to the other side of the booth so as to continue cheering. Tanya was close by, happily standing by her love.

By the ninth throw, they were chanting Mel’s name. Mel had been fighting for so long, she was used to a crowd cheering for her. Though she could put a lot of it out of her mind, this felt different. This wasn't for money, but rather for someone she loved. The crowd wanted her to succeed, true, but not for battle, but because what she was doing was awesome. Mel smiled at that as she connected for the ninth time in a row.

At the last table she shook her arm. Pete had moved up and rubbed her shoulders. Mel chuckled and pushed him back a bit. She could see the last set of three and noticed the one slightly off color from the rest. That one would need a lot more oomph than the rest had.

Mel turned to Tanya who looked up at her with love and worry. Love because Mel was really trying for her. Worry because she didn't want Mel to fail and be thrown back into her depression.

Mel said, “I need just a little more luck, love.” She leaned in kissed Tanya on the lips.

Tanya moaned a bit and kissed back. She smiled when Mel pulled back.

People were still chanting Mel's name. Mel smiled wide, not able to believe how these people were acting. She tossed the ball in the air a couple times. When she threw the ball she put a spin on it. Everyone watched as the ball flew hard and fast. The bottom right bottle went flying to the right, landing outside of the tent. The top bottle fell onto the table with a loud pop, bouncing three times before falling off. The last bottle, however, tilted back, then forward.

Mel knew they switched out a regular bottle for a rigged one. The crowd wanted to cheer, but the bottle hadn't flown like the others. But it was still moving. When it came back forward, it was at a different angle then when it had gone back. It wobbled a few times before it slipped off the table.

The crowd went nuts. Many people congratulated her on doing a good job. Carson smiled patting Mel on the back. One thing he realized, in that moment, was that any ball team would be lucky to have her on it. He couldn't help that thought since he was one of the Baseball Team’s captains. If she were a guy, he would've asked her then and there to join his team.

Mel and Tanya walked back to the other side and looked at the man running the stand. He reluctantly grabbed the music box and handed it over to Tanya. She took it and then started showing it off to her friends and their boyfriends.

Mel looked at the man and said, “You know, you could get in trouble for running a rigged challenge, right?”

He shrugged. “Was hoping you'd get mad and break something.”

Mel smiled and looked around. The large crowd had already dispersed. At that moment, no one was looking at her. She picked up one of her remaining balls and threw it hard at one of the tables breaking it in two with a loud crack.

The others turned to Mel quickly. Tanya asked, “Mel, was that you?”

Mel held up her hands defensively. “That wasn't me, was it, sir?”

The man smiled. “Nope. Not your girlfriend. It was some big guy in a black T-shirt and jeans. And that's what I plan on telling the insurance agent when he asks.”

Mel smiled and nodded walking up to Tanya taking her hand. Tanya chuckled, kissing Mel on the cheek. “Thanks Mel.”

Mel smiled. “No problem. And knowing the tagalong, she was probably in the audience even if we couldn't see her.”

Tanya laughed as the group headed off.

After spending some time with Tanya's friends, they got some snacks. As they walked, they came up to the batting cages and saw a hispanic teen in there trying to hit a ball.

Mel had seen him before. He spent time with the baseball and softball teams at school. He was picked on by Shawn and a few others. She asked, “Who’s that?”

The others looked over at the batting cages and saw the teen. They saw him take a swing so hard he spun around. He then threw his bat down hard. After a moment, another ball flew out hitting him in the kidney. The group of six cringed.

Carson said, “That's Eddie Sanchez. He's the Deputy Mayor's kid.”

Mel nodded as Pete added, “He's on the team cause his dad wants him there, but… he's lousy.”

Mel turned to them. “Is that why you guys pick on him?”

Carson glared at her. “That's all Shawn and his little inner circle clique he has.”

Mel narrowed her own eyes leaning towards him a bit. “But you don't do anything to stop it.”

Carson's anger left him in an instant. “Ok, you have me there.”

Mel nodded before handing Tanya her drink and walking off.

Pete asked, “What is she doing?”

Tanya smiled. “Mel played softball at one time. She liked it because of the math involved.”

The others looked at Tanya funny before turning back to watch Mel.

Mel walked up and watched Eddie lose control of the bat, letting it go and fly towards the pitching machine. She walked up and turned it off.

As she approached him he looked away from her. “Have you come to make fun of me too?” he asked derisively.

Mel shook her head. “I'm here to help.”

He looked at her for a moment before looking back away, down at the ground. “How can a dyke help me?”

At that moment, Mel was glad Tanya wasn't there. “You like watching baseball more than playing it, don't you?”

He just nodded, not taking his eyes away from the spot he was looking at on the ground.

Mel smiled. “I kinda figured. I'm gonna guess you know a lot about the game. It's probably something you and your dad bonded over.”

He let out a little “Ha” before nodding again.

Mel nodded again. “Only thing is, your dad thinks you can play and you are so scared of disappointing him that you try too hard. Everything you do ends in failure. And on top of that, the star player makes things worse by endlessly harassing you.”

Tears were coming down his eyes now. He sniffed and nodded.

Mel smiled. “Then let a former little league softball player help.”

Eddie looked up at her in surprise. “You played softball?”

Mel nodded. “Yep. Now get me your bat and let me show you how good I was.”

He nodded and did so. He moved back to the machine, turning it on. Three balls came out at specific intervals and she hit each one high up into the roof of the cage.

Mel nodded to him and he turned the machine off. He walked up and whistled. “I wish I could do that.”

Mel smiled and said, “It's not that hard.”

He scoffed at that. “Compared to what?”

Mel looked him right in the eyes. “Compared to those that can thread the needle.”

Eddie looked confused. “What?”

Mel chuckled. “Threading the needle. Basically, those that hit the ball low right between the first and second base line past the two, but just shy of the outfielder. Or making two outfielders chase the ball and still miss it. Sure I can hit a home run, but the guys I envy are those that get high RBIs.”

Eddie looked at her surprised. She was probably a home run queen and yet she was envious of guys who hit with accuracy.

Mel asked, “Do you like math, Eddie?”

He nodded and said, “Yeah. Yeah I kinda do.”

Mel smiled again. “Do you know you can use geometry in baseball?”

Eddie shook his head.

Mel chuckled. “Well you can. I do it all the time. Now, I am going to turn on the machine. I want you to just hit the ball.”

He nodded and waited. When Mel turned on the machine, a ball came out. This time he connected. The ball flew a bit before falling and rolling up to Mel. This happened two more times.

Mel turned the machine off and walked up to him. “Not bad. Loosen up your grip a little, angle the bat a little lower and you'll be hitting the sweet spot in no time.”

He nodded, now with a slight smile. “Thanks. Nobody other than my dad believed in me before.”

Mel patted him on the shoulder. “Well now you have two. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta meet back up with my girlfriend.”

He asked, as she was leaving, “Who's your girlfriend and what's your name?”

Mel looked back at the door to the cage. “My name is Mel. My girlfriend is Tanya Sloan.”

Eddie's eyes opened wide as Mel walked back over to Tanya and the others.

Mel leaned in and kissed Tanya on the cheek. “Sorry I made you wait.”

Tanya chuckled. “Well it was fun watching you.”

Sophie was pouting. “Why didn't you take off your jacket?”

Mel laughed at that. “Didn't want to put too much power behind my swing.”

Sophie nodded and smiled.

Pete sighed. “I think I'm gonna have to start wearing tank tops now.”

Sophie clapped. “Please.”

The others laughed at that. Mel looked at her watch and sighed. “I need to get going, gang. I have somewhere to be tonight.”

Tanya smiled and nodded. She leaned in and kissed Mel on the lips before pulling back waving at her.

As Mel turned from them, Carson said, “Hey Mel.”

Mel stopped and turned to him. “Hmm?”

Carson took a deep breath then said, “We got a ball game coming up tomorrow. We're currently down a man. It's nothing special. Just a fun game, Angel Grove High playing against Stone Canyon High. We could really use some help.”

Mel looked at him and weighed her options. She hadn't played softball in some time. She didn't know if she still had what it took to play. Not to mention she loved sleeping in on Sundays and just spending the day with Tanya.

Mel turned her head to look at Tanya. Her brown eyes seeking dark ones. She could see the hope in Tanya's eyes.

Mel sighed. “If it's in the afternoon, sure. I don't get up until noon on Sundays.”

Carson nodded. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Mel sighed. “Ok. See you tomorrow then.” With that, she headed off.

Tanya smiled watching her. “Do you really think your dad will want her on the team?”

Carson nodded. “If she can make Eddie a bit better, she might end up doing the same to the whole team.” He was more sure of it now than when Mel was throwing balls. Despite her being a girl, they needed her.

Pete sighed. “Shawn won't like it.”

Carson shrugged. “Like I care. If Mel can take him down a peg, all the better. He thinks so highly of himself. He needs a little humility.”

The others, even Tanya, nodded.


	14. Interlude 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya shows off her present to Mel's cousin and Mel talks to her co-fighters.

Later that day, Tanya had shown off to her parents already her present from Mel. She decided to show it off to her friend and Mel’s cousin, Kimberly, when she went to go pick up a recipe for Mel's favorite meal. It was going to be a surprise for Mel that she had been planning for weeks now.

Kimberly was visiting her grandmother this evening. She was a kind elderly lady who lived in a medium sized mansion. Her family was wealthy and had been living in Angel Grove since the Nineteenth Century.

Tanya marveled at the house before opening the gate and headed towards the door. Ringing the doorbell she smiled and waited.

An older woman wearing a maid’s uniform opened the door and said with a French accent, “May I help you?”

Tanya nodded and said, “I'm here to see Kimberly. My name is Tanya Sloan.”

The woman smiled. “Ah yes, Mademoiselle Hart is expecting you. Come this way.”

She led Tanya inside the big building, into one of the many rooms. This one looked like a study, with many books and a desk. The maid smiled and said, “Mademoiselle Hart will be here in a few moments.” She left the room, closing the doors behind her.

Tanya looked around the room and smiled. It did seem like it came from old money, but didn't have the same stuffiness she was expecting. She wondered how the older woman would react to her granddaughter dating a black girl.

Kimberly came in and smiled. “Hey Tanya. My grandma's chef found the recipe and made a copy for you.”

Tanya smiled. “Thanks for getting it for me, Kim. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

Kimberly chuckled. “No problem. Glad I could help.”

Tanya nodded taking the paper and putting it in her pocket. “Before I go, can I show you what Mel won me today?”

Kimberly smiled and nodded. “Did you go to Pier One Oh One?”

Tanya nodded and pulled out the music box. She opened it and said, “It's missing the wind up key, so it doesn't work, but it still looks pretty.” She liked looking at the ballerina.

Kimberly gasped and looked at Tanya. “Mel won this for you?”

Tanya nodded, looking at her concerned. “Yeah, why? Is something wrong?”

Kimberly sighed closing her eyes. “This has been in my family for generations.”

Tanya looked confused. “What?”

Kimberly looked back up at her. “This music box, I recognize the design, was in my family for a long time. The ballerina, notice how she looks like me?” Tanya nodded. “This was my great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. Some say every so many generations, a person will look almost exactly like one of their ancestors.”

Tanya looked at it closely and nodded. “Yeah, I can see it now. Wow. I guess you want this back then.”

Kimberly looked thoughtful for a moment then said, “Let's ask my grandma.”

Tanya looked confused, but she shrugged and followed anyway. They walked through the moderately sized mansion to a sitting room where an older woman sat in a nice looking chair, looking out a window, watching the sun set.

Kimberly walked up to her and said, “Hey Grandma.”

The older woman smiled and said, “Hello, Kimberly. And who is your friend?”

Kimberly smiled and said, “Tanya Sloan, this is my grandmother Carolyn Hart. Grandma this is Tanya Sloan, Mel’s girlfriend.”

The older woman's eyes grew wide. “Girlfriend?”

Tanya gulped. “Is that a problem?”

Rather than answering her, Carolyn called out, “Babette, would you come in here please?”

Tanya grew concerned as the maid that had greeted her walked in. She didn't even wait to be told what to do as she walked up and stood by Carolyn's side.

Carolyn reached up and gently took Babette's hand and smiled at Kimberly and Tanya. Both girls watched this with shock written all over their faces.

Carolyn chuckled and said, “Kimberly, I know you have been introduced, but not as formally. This is Babette, my girlfriend.”

Babette blushed at this before her hand was tugged on. She bent low and kissed Carolyn on the lips.

Kimberly said, “Grandma… you never told me.”

Carolyn shrugged. “I wasn't sure how proper it was. Your mother either doesn't know or ignores it. Your uncle, Jeremiah, guessed, but he didn't have a problem with it. As for your other uncle, Steve, he ignores it as best he can. If he doesn't, he grows quite upset.”

Tanya looked confused. “How can Uncle Jeremiah not have a problem with you having a girlfriend, but not his own daughter?”

Carolyn smiled sympathetically. “Probably for the same reason as my father, he needed time to warm up to the idea.”

Tanya lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Carolyn chuckled. “Babette came into my life when I was sixteen. She showed me all the ways to express love. My father found out. He was not happy. But rather than firing Babette he observed my actions and emotions around her. “

Babette giggled. “I was worried I would lose my job and be sent away from your grandmother.”

Carolyn nodded. “Anyways, my father, your great-grandfather, came around after a year of observation. He then called around to his friends to see if they had daughters that felt the same way I did. He couldn't find any, so he made a deal with me. I could keep Babette as my lover and partner as long as I married and gave him grandchildren.”

Babette sighed. “In his younger days, your grandfather was a womanizer. He mellowed as he got older.”

Carolyn nodded. “Anyways, we are getting off track. Mel's father, Jerry, called me after Mel left, very upset. He needed to get over the shock of her revelation before he could tell her it didn't matter. He calmed down thirty minutes after she told him. When he went back to tell her he still loved her, she was gone.”

Tanya closed her eyes looking down. “Mel took it wrong. She thought he couldn't accept her.”

Kimberly placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. “What are you going to tell her?”

Tanya turned to her shaking her head. “I can't tell her anything. I'm still helping her heart heal.”

Carolyn sighed softly. “I heard about some of that. I hope you can. I would love having a complete family again.”

Kimberly smiled and nodded to that. “Oh grandma, I almost forgot. Tanya has something to show you.”

Carolyn looked intrigued. She leaned forward, motioning Tanya to show her.

Tanya smiled as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the music box. She handed it over to Carolyn who studied it for a moment.

Tanya shrugged and said, “It doesn't play, but it does look pretty.”

Carolyn pushed the thin metal button on the front and watched as it opened showing the ballerina inside. She gasped looking at it. She then took off the locket she was wearing. She next opened the locket to reveal a strange looking key.

Kimberly, Tanya and even Babette watched the older woman intently. They could all see that Carolyn treated the box with a special kind of reverence. They were greatly surprised that she had kept a key in her locket, but even more so that it was the key to the music box Mel had won for Tanya.

Carolyn took the key and inserted it into a small hole on the bottom of the box. She turned the key like it was a wind-up toy. When she pulled the key out music started playing and the ballerina spun. Carolyn smiled watching the device come to life. “That's a song I never thought I would hear again,” she said with a contented smile.

The others let the music play, letting Carolyn enjoy the moment.

Once the music finished, Carolyn looked at Tanya and asked, “Where did you get this?”

Tanya swallowed the lump in her throat and said, “Mel won it for me at one of the games of skill down at Pier One Oh One.”

Carolyn had a surprised look on her face. “Mel won this for you?”

Tanya nodded. “I saw it, thought it looked pretty and she won it for me at the Milk Bottle Game.”

Carolyn smiled looking at the box again. “This was stolen from me when I was little. It had been in my family for a long time. My grandmother brought it with her to Angel Grove when she moved out here.”

Babette added, “I heard about this. They didn't catch the thief immediately. Her father released the man they suspected was the thief from employment. He came back sometime later to steal from Carolyn again. Carolyn and my relationship had started not too long before.”

Carolyn breathed in and out slowly. “Babette was a light sleeper, you see. She heard someone enter my room and woke up. You should have seen the way she beat up the guy who snuck into my room.”

Babette smiled with pride at that.

Carolyn closed the box, putting the key back in the hole on the bottom. “The same man she beat up was the one my father had let go. Come to find out, he was the one who stole from us before, including this.” She held up the box.

Tanya sighed and smiled. “I'm so glad I could help return it to you.”

Carolyn nodded. “This isn't just some fling is it?”

Tanya pulled back a bit, looking confused. She looked at Kimberly who shrugged. Looking back at Carolyn, she asked, “What do you mean?”

Carolyn sighed. “I care about all of my grandchildren. I don't want this just to be some fling or early experimentation.”

Tanya sighed with a smile. She squatted down by the older woman, placing her hand gently on hers. “I promise you, this is no fling. As strange as this may sound to you, Mel is my soulmate. It's hard to explain in English, but the universe chose her for me and I for her. This is why I can heal her heart and hope to bring your family back together again.”

Carolyn smiled. She placed the box in front of Tanya. “Then this belongs to you.”

Kimberly gasped at that, putting her hand over her mouth in surprise.

Tanya looked down at the music box then back up to Carolyn. “I can't take this. It belongs to your family.”

Carolyn smiled squeezing Tanya's hand. “You are part of my family. Or you will be. You can tell your children and grandchildren how you got it.”

Tanya closed her eyes letting out a soft breath. She nodded taking the music box and smiled. “Thank you.” She kissed the older woman on the cheek before standing up.

Carolyn nodded and let out a soft chuckle. “You're welcome. Now, I'm sure you have better things to do than stand here listening to some doddering old woman tell her stories. Get going.”

The two chuckled and headed off. Once outside the door, Tanya's communicator went off. Tanya pulled it up and said, “Go ahead.”

Mel's voice came over the line. “Hey babe. Look, the boss is taking me out for a couple of drinks. So, I'm gonna be late.”

Tanya giggled, smiling at Kimberly. “Ok Mel. I'll get everything ready. Just call me when you're on your way.”

Mel's voice had a smile in it. “Will do, babe. Love you.”

Tanya smiled. “Love you too, baby.”

Kimberly smiled looking at Tanya. “You realize that's the Mel I know and love.”

Tanya nodded, still smiling. “I believe you. I had heard so many stories about finding your soulmate, falling instantly in love, and having a happily ever after. I never realized my soulmate would be a hard work in progress.”

Kimberly nodded, patting Tanya on the back. “Is she worth it?”

Tanya nodded. “You better believe it.”

Kimberly nodded with a smile. “Then it'll all be worth it.”

***

Frank's was busy that evening. The fights had all gone well, even Mel looked like she was having fun. Bruno brought over a tray of drinks including one soda, and a couple of bowls of pretzels.

Mel took her drink and sipped it. Moaning in delight, she looked over at Daniel and said, “Wow, you got me the good stuff.”

Daniel chuckled. “You do realize, you make me quite a bit of dough, right?”

Mel looked around at the other people at the table, including Carmen, her now best friend, and then down at her drink. “Actually I didn't know. Kinda thought I was losing you money with my winning streak that I swear almost everyone wants to break.”

Daniel laughed. “To be honest people keep betting your opponent will break your streak.”

Everyone at the table laughed at that.

A little while later, one of the male fighters turned towards Mel and said, “You're lucky.”

Mel looked at him funny. “How so?”

He smiled at her. “You have permission from your girlfriend to be with other girls.” Several of the guys laughed at that.

Mel didn't laugh. “I wouldn't say she gave me permission.”

He looked at her funny. “Then what would you call it?”

Mel finished off her first drink before sighing. Looking into her glass, she said, “My relationship with my girlfriend is complicated, right now. I have… difficulty…uh.”

Carmen placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “She doesn't feel worthy of giving her girlfriend the love she deserves. Her girlfriend is willing to wait until Mel is ready.”

Mel nodded. “Once I am, no other woman is allowed in my bed.”

The others nodded to this. A woman asked, “So are you going to do that, or be like the rest of us and not care.”

Carmen looked offended at this. “Hey, I'll have you know, I don't cheat on my boyfriend, Jerome, thank you very much.”

Mel smiled. “I knew there was something I liked about you.”

The others chuckled at that as Bruno brought another round. He said, “Frank told me to tell you you've reached your limit.”

Daniel looked slightly upset. “What? But that's only her second one.”

Mel patted his arm and said, “Easy, boss. I told him my limit is two when I have to drive myself home.”

Daniel turned to Mel looking at her in surprise and in a new light. “Very responsible of you. Most of these guys don't care. Some even seem to have a hollow leg.”

Mel turned to Carmen and asked, “How hollow is my leg?”

Carmen giggled at that. “She could drink Bruno under the table.”

The others laughed raucously at that.

Mel smiled as she sipped her drink. After the laughter died down, she said, “So I take my time with the drink I have and savor it.”

They nodded. They returned to their conversations and Mel just smiled. They were right in that she was lucky. Just not for the reasons they thought. She was lucky someone loved her.


	15. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel gets to play a sport she hasn't in a long time.

Mel woke up next to Tanya around noon on Sunday. She smiled looking down on her sleeping form in admiration, constantly wondering how someone so wonderful, so pure, could ever love someone like her.

She gently stroked the sleeping woman's cheek before getting out of bed, put on sweatpants and headed out to her kitchen to make breakfast.

Fifteen minutes after Mel got out of bed, Tanya came out in an oversized shirt. She smiled looking at Mel, happy to have found the one she was meant to be with. She saw the wonderful and kind woman on the inside who made her soul sing.

She walked up and wrapped her arms around her. Leaning her head over Mel's shoulder, she said, “Afternoon love.”

Mel smiled and turned her head kissing Tanya. “Afternoon babe. Breakfast’ll be done in five minutes.”

Tanya nodded and headed over to the table. “I'm gonna bring this up again.”

Mel groaned and laughed at the same time. “Why?” she asked dragging the word out.

Tanya giggled. “What will the kids think with their mom walking around the house half naked?”

Mel chuckled. “That I regard boobs as an extra fatty chest on women. Cause I'm not going to tell them what I think behind closed doors.”

Tanya laughed laying her head down on the table. Mel set breakfast on plates and brought it over.

Tanya looked up and said, “Thanks. I guess I just don't want you to feel embarrassed or something.”

Mel kissed Tanya on the lips before sitting down. “It's nice of you to worry, but I'm used to showing off as it were. And I don't consider it showing off.”

Tanya started digging in as she asked, “How do you figure?”

Mel sighed. “My mom used to make me eat the right foods to grow my breasts. I only got as big as a b-cup. Some guy made me think that if they were bigger girls would like them more. So I got a boob job and grew them to a c-cup. So much emphasis is put on the size of these things I started wondering what made them so special. Why was I conditioned to think that bigger was better? I bet there're some guys out there who would prefer them flat. So I figured, don't make such a big deal out of breasts. I know I can't change others views, but in my house, that's how things will be.”

Tanya smiled and nodded, squeezing Mel’s hand. “Ok, Mel, I'll drop it.”

Mel smiled. She brought Tanya's hand up to her lips, gently kissing the back of it.

***

Mel and Tanya pulled up to the baseball field after breakfast. She was slightly surprised to see the whole team was there already, getting warmed up, while their girlfriends were in the stands, wooden benches nailed together to look like bleachers.

Tanya kissed Mel on the cheek and said, “Have fun.” She then ran off to sit next to some of her friends.

Mel gulped looking at them, before taking a deep breath, stood tall, and marched over.

Carson smiled at Mel and waved her over. “The other team will be here in fifteen minutes. You ready?”

Mel chuckled nervously. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

A black teen ran up and said, “Carson, with Shawn out, who’s covering for him?”

Carson nodded. “I'll take over as starting pitcher, T.J. Mel, how are you at Shortstop?

Mel shook her head. “I'm better in the outfield.”

Carson nodded. “Ok. T.J. tell Pete to move from Center to Shortstop. Mel you head to Center.”

Mel smiled and nodded. She headed over to the equipment pile, took off her jacket and picked up a baseball glove.

T.J. watched her head over and asked, “You think this is a good idea?”

Carson shrugged. “Don't know. But she did win the Milk Bottle challenge. And she helped improve Eddie's game. Might as well give her a shot.”

T.J. nodded. “Guess you're right.”

Carson smiled patting him on the back. “You're gonna have to think about these things. You're gonna be one of the team captains next year.”

T.J. chuckled, trying not to turn as red his shirt.

In the stands, Sophie smiled and said, “Your girl is showing her arms again.”

Tanya laughed. “You know, one of Mel's friends calls you a mess, right?”

Sophie feigned hurt, placing a hand over her chest and asked, “Which one?”

Tanya smiled as she reached behind her and grabbed a small redhead by her shirt and lifted her up.

Leslie yelped and said, “Hey!”

Tanya never lost her smile as she said, “This one.”

The girls laughed at that as Tanya sat her down next to her. “Behave and have fun watching Mel.”

Leslie roared a bit as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

One of her other friends asked, “How is Mel not cold?”

Tanya smirked. “She's from New York. She's used to cold winters.”

The girls nodded.

Ellie asked, “Tanya, did Mel give you a reason why she was willing to take on the challenge? I mean, I swear the game was probably rigged.”

Tanya shrugged. “Mel likes challenges of the mind as well as the body.” She chuckled.

Tanya had asked last night what the Michigan Triple Crown was. Mel was reluctant to dive into too many details, but she did tell her that it was basically three fights in a row. Each fight was harder than the last and she only had ten minutes between each one. The third fight was against a woman who had never lost a fight before and looked bigger than Mel. Mel won by the skin of her teeth.

Tanya shivered at the thought.

Ellie asked, “Were you ever able to get the Music Box to work?”

Tanya nodded. She gave them a shortened version of the story she gave Mel. Mel had been surprised to say the least about the history of the Music Box as well as her grandmother.

Sophie whistled. “Maybe there's something to all this African mysticism.”

Tanya laughed as the other team arrived.

As they came up, one of the Stone Canyon kids asked, “What's a girl doing on our field?”

Mel looked away as Carson, Pete and T.J. walked to meet them. Just as Mel was heading back to her jacket, Carson said loudly, “She’s with us. If you have a problem with that you can forfeit.”

The one who spoke looked shocked at this. Mel, too, looked surprised as she had just dropped her glove. The one who spoke nodded and said. “Fine. Don't complain to us if she holds you back.”

Carson crossed his arms in front of him. “Don't complain to us when she helps us dominate your butts.”

The other Stone Canyon teens all let out a wowed sound. The leader nodded with a look of disdain on his face. “Bat!”

Carson smiled as he called over his shoulder, “Mel, can you bring a bat?”

Mel, still in a state of shock, nodded and grabbed a bat, running over to where the three boys were standing. As she did, the rest of the Angel Grove team headed over.

As Mel held out the bat, the leader gripped it right above her hand.

Carson looked at Mel and asked, “Is that as high as you want him to go?”

Mel smiled and put her other hand on top of his. He looked over at Carson confused. Carson just shrugged. The leader narrowed his eyes and gripped his other hand above Mel's. They continued hand over hand until his was just below the top. Mel smiled placing her hand at the top.

The leader looked angry but nodded. “Fine. You won this one. Don't mean you'll win the game.”

Mel smirked and said, “The numbers may not be in your favor.”

The leader looked confused. “Numbers?”

Mel chuckled. “I love math. Just to let you know.”

He shook his head. “NERD!” He held the word for a moment or two.

Mel smiled. “Not the worst thing I've been called.” She then headed to get a glove and hat, before heading to Center Field.

The first player came up. On the second pitch, he hit the ball towards Center Field. Mel ran after the ball so fast, her hat flew off. She climbed up the back fence, held her glove up, and caught the ball, leaning far over the fence.

The girls in the stands cheered the play as did her teammates. Mel threw the ball back and it landed close to the second baseman, rolling up to him. He smiled as it rolled into his glove. He turned tossing it to the pitcher.

Carson smiled catching it. He looked into the parking lot seeing his father, a taller man with brown hair and wore a gray suit, standing there watching.

***

Mel had been watching her team as the game went on. As she did she made mental notes. When her team was up to bat, she would talk with them about how to improve their game. And they listened to her.

When she came up to hit, her first time, the other team started making cat calls and calling for the outfield to move in. Mel smiled at this.

From the stands, Leslie yelled, “Knock it out of the park, Mel!”

The Stone Canyon team just laughed at that.

Their pitcher threw the first pitch low and outside, but Mel swung at it anyway, spinning around in a circle a couple times as she did so.

The other team just laughed at that.

T.J. groaned looking down.

Carson watched without emotion, unmoved by the performance.

T.J. sighed loudly. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

Carson said nothing.

As the second pitch came, this one a fastball right down the center, Mel tightened her grip on her bat and swung hard. There was a loud crack as the ball went sailing up Center Field. The whole Stone Canyon team was shocked. The Center Fielder ran after the ball. He tried to mimic what Mel had done, but the ball had flown too high and landed outside the fence, out of the reach of the Fielder.

The Angel Grove team came alive at that, cheering along with the girls in the stands. The runner on second waited for Mel to catch up to him as the two soon crossed home.

When Mel hit the ball out of the park, the opposing pitcher threw his hat on the mound. Many of the other players all looked upset by this. The leader also threw his hat down shaking his head. This would be a long game.

As Mel headed back to the dugout, her teammates were high fiving her or patting her on the back or butt. She smiled taking it all, like she was one of the guys.

Carson looked at T.J. and smiled. “She's deceptive that one. She fooled me on her first pitch.”

T.J. laughed and nodded. “Glad she fooled me then.” He turned to Mel and high fived her.

Mel asked, “Did you like my performance?”

Carson laughed. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Mel smiled. “A little back alley place in New York.”

T.J. nodded and said, “Maybe you can teach us how to perform like that.”

Mel replied, “Maybe I will. By the way, I watched you before. You chase the curve ball even though you can't hit it.”

T.J. nodded. “Noticed that did you?”

Mel smirked. “Maybe you should stop treating a curve like a baseball and start treating it like a golf ball.”

T.J. looked at her confused. “What?”

Mel chuckled. “Come from below.”

T.J. opened his eyes wide. “Never thought about it like that.”

Mel sat down, T.J. sat next to her and continued the conversation.

Carson smiled watching this.

***

During the seventh inning, Mel and her team were up by one run, and they were up to bat. Mel was sitting next to Carson at the moment. Carson was happy with the improvement of the team as the game progressed. Even Eddie had done better. He got two ground outs, but one helped the team score, and the other advanced the lead runner into scoring position. Each time the team congratulated him on a good job.

Mel breathed in and said, “You're holding the ball too long when you throw a changeup.”

Carson looked at her confused. “What?”

Mel turned to him. “You hold onto the ball too long when you throw a changeup. You wait until your arm’s in front of your nose before letting go. You should try letting go a little earlier. That will keep it from bouncing off home plate.”

Carson thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Huh, never thought about it like that before.”

Pete smiled and said, “Get ready Mel. Chuck’s on base and Roy’s heading to bat.”

Mel nodded, standing up, grabbed a batting helmet and a bat. As she headed to the practice swing area, she surveyed the situation. The bases were loaded with one out. If Roy struck out, it was up to her. She then looked into the stands and saw Tanya, Leslie, Sophie and a few of the other girls. Mel smiled looking at Tanya before taking her practice swings.

As predicted, Roy struck out and Mel made her way to the plate. The Stone Canyon team was making a lot of chatter, thinking they could distract Mel. They were also properly spaced out, this time knowing how dangerous Mel was.

Mel made several mental calculations as she walked up to the plate. When she was up, the first three pitches were all balls, outside the zone. The fourth pitch was low, but still in the strike zone, so it was called as such. The second pitch was inside, but still called a strike.

Mel both hated and was thrilled with this kind of situation. She hated it because she didn't know how the pitcher would pitch, but she loved it because it forced the pitcher to throw a strike, which meant something she could hit.

She calculated all options in that moment. Her mind worked fast as the pitcher threw the ball. She could tell by the way he held the ball in his hand it would be a curveball. She also could see it would fly low. It would be a bit of a stretch and some contortion, but she could do it. With a hard swing, she hit the ball, knocking it high in the air. It flew up the right side of the field. The Stone Canyon team was waving it foul, the Angel Grove team was waving it fair. The right Fielder ran after it, trying to catch it either way. It did land in foul territory, after it flew past the fence still in fair.

The team cheered her grand slam. Again Mel ran around the bases with her teammates running with her until she landed at home with the other three runners hugging her after she touched home.

When she got back to the dugout, the other Angel Grove players gave her hugs, high fives and Pat's.

Eddie was sitting at the end of the benches looking down.

Mel walked up to him and placed her fists on her hips. “What's wrong, Eddie?”

Eddie sighed. “I could never do that.”

Mel sighed and sat down next to him. She said, “You got two guys where we needed them. One got you an RBI. Stop comparing yourself to me or anyone else.”

Eddie closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “It's so hard to when everyone else is better than me.”

Mel sighed sitting forward, clasping her hands together. “Eddie, I can hit home runs because I add power to my hits. I'm no Babe Ruth. I'm no Roger Maris. I'm Mel Hart. I'm strong because I train. I don't compare myself to anyone else. One of my martial arts senseis taught me how to be faster in fighting. But I could still never beat him. I'd probably get my butt handed to me if I went up against Chuck Norris.”

Eddie laughed at that. “Ok, ok. I get you. There's always going to be someone better than me out there.”

Mel nodded. “I can't plant a ball worth crap. That's why I have to hit hard. What's funny is that hit should have been foul. All my calculations said I hit it foul. Not really sure how it stayed fair inside the field.”

Eddie chuckled and said, “Maybe magic.”

Mel shrugged and patted him on the back. “Maybe.”

***

By the top of the ninth, Angel Grove was leading by five runs. The Stone Canyon team had two men on and one out.

As the batter hit the ball, it was a pop fly to left field, right where Eddie was standing. Mel ran over and called out commands as she did so. “Eddie back three steps and to the right one.”

Eddie moved to the exact spot Mel told him to and held his glove open. The ball landed right inside it.

Mel yelled, “Throw it to me!”

Before he could be astonished at his catch, he took the ball and threw it to Mel. Mel caught it, lined up her sights and threw the ball hard. The ball whistled as it flew towards the third.

The third baseman caught it, just as the runner from second was approaching. His glove smacked the runner and the game was over.

Before the team even came out of the dugout, Mel looked at Eddie and laughed cheering. “You did it, Eddie!” She hugged her friend before he could say anything to the contrary. She smiled and ran to join the team as they were gathering together, hopping up and down in victory.

The Stone Canyon team came together and walked up to them. The leader looked at Mel and said, “Hey you.”

Mel turned to him and started to walk up. Before she was two steps away, Carson, Pete and T.J. were right there beside her. Once they were in front of the other team, Carson asked, “Yeah?”

What Mel hadn't noticed was that the entire team had walked up behind them. Eddie had moved from his spot to stand with his team.

The leader sighed. “Just wanted to say you did good out there.”

Mel looked at him and asked, “For a girl?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Nah. You did good.” With that they turned and headed off.

The guys were patting Mel on the back cheering her.

As the others headed back, Eddie looked at Mel and said, “I never would have caught that without you.”

Mel placed a finger on his forehead and pushed back as she said, “This win was a team effort. Never forget that. If you think this was all me, think again. You could have ignored me if you wanted to. You trusted me enough to know what I was saying was right. So don't go thinking it was just me. I couldn't have done anything without you or the team.”

Eddie looked at her in surprise. Shawn would mostly praise himself, but if one of the others made a good play, he would congratulate them then go back to talking about himself. Mel put the team before herself and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. He blushed and gave her a hug.

Mel chuckled hugging back. Once the embrace ended Mel put her forehead against his and said, “You got this. You got This! You Got THIS!”

Eddie smiled and said, “I got this.”

Mel chuckled again and patted him on the back of the neck before the two turned and headed back to the equipment.

Once there, Leslie yelled, “YOU DID IT!”

Mel chuckled tossing her glove on top of the pile. She saw Tanya holding her jacket and took it from her. She leaned in kissing Tanya's lips and then looked down at Leslie. “It was a team effort, kiddo.”

Carson smiled at her. “Mel, no need for modesty. You gave us all advice we used in the game.

Mel shrugged. “True, Carson, but you all had the option to use my advice or ignore it. That's why this victory was a team victory.” The others couldn't argue with her reasoning.

After putting her jacket on, she smiled and said, “Well guys, it was a blast getting to do this again for a day, but, I'm a little tired. Gonna take Tanya and Leslie home and take a nap. Thanks for the great game.”

As Mel turned around, she bumped into a man she hadn't seen before. When she looked up at him she noticed some similarities between him and Carson. She blushed and said, “Sorry about that. Are you ok?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, nothing broken.”

Mel smiled as Carson moved up. “Hi Dad.”

The man nodded at him then looked at Mel. “Can I talk with you a moment?”

Mel nodded with a sigh. “Sure. What's up?”

He smiled and said, “You're good. I mean real good.”

Mel waved him off. “How many times do I have to say this? It was a team effort. I couldn't have done it without them.”

He nodded. “I understand that. But you got them to listen to you. You helped them improve. Look, I'm the head coach of the Angel Grove High baseball team. Their General Manager as it were.”

Mel held up her hand. “Look, let me stop you right there. You may not have noticed this, but I'm a girl.” She patted her breasts for emphasis. “I should be on the softball team. I came out to play today because my girlfriend wanted me to. Which leads me to my other problem. I'm gay. I don't think any school outside of this one will accept me. And I don't plan on hiding who I am. Not anymore.”

Coach nodded and smiled. “I can talk to some people and get the rules waved for you to join the boys’ team. We accept you for who you are, Mel. If others can't, they can forfeit the game and we automatically win. So what do you say?”

Mel turned to look at Tanya. She smiled wide and nodded. She then turned behind herself and saw the whole team there watching her. She could read it on their faces. They wanted her on the team.

Mel turned back to Coach and said, “I have a couple of stipulations.”

He looked a little upset, but asked, “What are they?”

Mel nodded. “One, no Saturdays. I have something else taking up my time on that day.”

He nodded. “That's doable.”

Mel let out a soft breath. “Two, I volunteer for Reginald Ranor. If he calls me, I have to run to help him.”

He laughed. “Yeah I know Tanya's also a volunteer. That's no problem.”

Mel smiled at that. “This is the big one. I'm in all A.P. classes. My studies are important to me. I will need time to get my school work done.”

He smiled. “Done.”

Mel sighed. “Then you got your girl.”

Coach held out his hand and she took it shaking on the deal. The team cheered and congratulated Mel.

Mel held her hands up. She said, “Ok guys, before you get weirded out by me and my habits, I am going to show you something.”

Tanya grew embarrassed as Mel not only took off her jacket, but also her shirt and sports bra. “Don't get weirded out by these, cause they don't bother me. I don't go showing them off outside the shower room, but I don't feel like having you guys get all weird cause I do.” She then started putting her clothes back on.

Leslie watched this then looked at the boys. Every one of them had a shocked look on their face. She looked back at Mel as she was pulling her tank top back down. “You're nuts, Mel.”

Everyone started laughing at that.

Sophie leaned over to Tanya and whispered, “She is so ripped.”

Tanya laughed again at her friend. She never expected this would happen for Mel, but she loved it. And she could see, Mel was enjoying it too.


	16. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn comes back to School, but not back into Tanya's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Chapter is from Shawn's point of view. The term used is Shawn's own. When the focus is off Shawn, the story returns to normal.

A little over a week had passed since the crazy dyke broke his nose and stole his girl, in his mind, but Shawn was ready to get back to the baseball field. He knew, once he talked to his team, they would form a mob and beat the snot out of the school dyke.

He hopped down the stairs, head down, as he came into the dugout. “Hey coach, sorry about missing the first week of practice. I was recovering from…” he looked up, out into the field and saw the last thing he ever thought he would see.

The dyke was standing there, in his field, talking with the worst player on the team, the Coach’s son, and the blonde haired blue eyed Right Fielder Tony. His mind was blown. Shawn asked, “What's she doing here?”

The Coach didn't even look behind him. He smiled and said, “She's part of the School’s baseball team.”

Shawn looked surprised and angry. “WHAT?!”

Coach crossed his arms in front of him as he turned to Shawn. “Don't take that tone with me.”

Shawn couldn't calm down. “Do you know what that dirty dyke did to me?”

The Coach’s face turned red. “That will stop this instant!”

Shawn leaned back a bit taken by surprise. Coach had never yelled at him in the past. What power did the dyke have over him? “What will, Coach?”

The Coach replied, “I will not hear anymore derogatory comments about anyone on this team. This team is not your personal team to do with as you please. This team is the Angel Grove High team. I am the coach. Therefore this is my team, get it?”

That must be some power the dyke has over Coach. He'll have to go over Coach’s head to the principal. And if that doesn't work, the school board.

He then heard one of his friends, T.J. Johnson, call out, “Hey Mel! Hitting Practice!”

Shawn watched Carson lean towards the dyke and whisper something. The dyke laughed and shoved him, before heading over to the infield.

Shawn pointed and asked, “Did you see that? She attacked Carson without reason. Just like she did me.”

Coach sighed at that. “Shawn, you've shoved Carson a time or two when you were joking around. And besides, Mel had a good reason to break your nose.”

Shawn again looked surprised. He placed his hands on his hips and asked, “What she tell you?”

Coach smiled at him. “She said that you were about to hit Tanya when she tried to dump you. Mel said she didn't actually hit you at first. She just grabbed your wrist, applied pressure to a few nerves, warn you not to hurt Tanya again and walked off with her. Then you tried to hit her from behind and she let her anger get the better of her. She broke your nose and was ready to beat you to death. If it wasn't for Tanya she would have.”

The dyke had run up and started talking with T.J. by this point. Shawn shook his head and asked, “That what she told you? You wanna hear the truth?”

Coach rolled his eyes and nodded. “Let's hear your side of things,” he said with a long suffering sigh.

Shawn nodded. “I know Tanya was getting all buddy buddy with… that chick. I took her away to warn her about getting too close to… her. That's when that crazy woman showed up, punched me in the face and dragged Tanya off. She couldn't scream with… that chick’s hand over her mouth. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.”

Coach nodded. “Funny. That's not how one other witness to the altercation says it happened. That person agreed with Mel but she didn't go into as much detail as Mel did.”

Shawn frowned. “Who's the liar?”

Coach smiled. “Tanya Sloan.”

Shawn's mouth dropped. “Tanya betrayed me? I try and protect her from that… chick and she betrayed me?!”

Coach shrugged. “I don't know. All I know is she said you tried to attack her for dumping you and for falling for Mel. By the way, the softball girls have found Mel and Tanya's relationship to be romantic.”

While Shawn stood there dumbstruck, coach turned towards home and yelled out, “Hart!”

***

Mel had been giving a few pointers to the other players when she heard Coach’s call. She looked up then over at Carson and said, “Carson throw these guys some curve balls. I'm gonna go see what Coach needs.”

Carson gave her a thumbs up. “Gotcha covered Mel.”

Mel smiled and nodded as she ran over to the dugout. “You wanted to see me, Coach?” She noticed Shawn standing next to him, but didn't say anything to him.

Coach smiled. He had a clipboard in his hands. He took all but the last page and flipped it over. “This was just faxed to me today.”

Mel took the clipboard and read the page. “The... the county School Board approved my being on the team?

Shawn snatched the clipboard from Mel's hand and started reading. “No. No no no no no no.”

Coach nodded. “Yep. Even the County accepts you Mel. It's still being presented to the state school board. They'll let me know by the end of the week.”

Mel smiled. “Thanks Coach. You're really going to bat for me.”

Coach nodded. “You're welcome, Mel. Now what I'm about to tell you is privileged information. Keep it under your hat until after practice today. I want you and Carson to give the team a pep talk, getting them ready for the season.”

Shawn looked affronted at that. “Why her and not me?”

Coach pointed at Mel, while looking at Shawn. “Because she's earned the team’s respect. Your arrogance has finally gotten on the team's collective nerves. They don't respect you like they used to. They even voted to have you removed as Team Captain, but Mel here convinced them to let you keep it, even if that meant she was nothing more than an outfielder.”

Mel nodded. “The needs of the team have to come before personal glory.”

Coach smiled and nodded. “That's what this team needs. Someone who puts the team first.”

Mel smiled and nodded.

Shawn rolled his eyes. “Oh please. She's just trying to get everyone on her side.”

T.J. called out, “Mel, Jimmy needs a little help with hitting a slider!”

Mel chuckled and yelled over her shoulder, “Be there in a second Teej.” She looked at Coach. “What did you want to tell us?”

Coach nodded. “Well just you Mel, but Shawn can be here too. Every year ten schools are chosen to represent their state in a National Baseball tournament in Washington DC. This year, California is one of the states chosen to send representatives to the National games. The team that wins the State Championship will represent California in the National Championship.”

Mel smiled. “Oh great. Put more pressure on me.”

Coach turned to Mel who wagged her eyebrows up and down. The two laughed at that.

Mel sighed and said, “I don't know if I'll be able to go to either set of championships, Coach.”

Coach smiled. “I hope you can make the time.”

Mel sighed. “We’ll see. But T.J. and Jimmy need me.”

Coach waved her off. “Go, go.”

Mel smiled and ran off.

Shawn shook his head. “This ain't right.”

Coach turned to him and pointed away from himself. “There's the door if you don't want to play with Mel.”

Shawn looked angry. “I'm the star pitcher. I mean, I'm the star Player!”

Coach shrugged. “You also couldn't encourage Eddie to do better. He’s hitting the ball now. T.J.’s able to hit curves. Carson's change up doesn't bounce at home plate anymore. In one week, the team has improved. You've been with most of these players since junior varsity and they haven't improved as much as they have with Mel here. I don't care about star power anymore. We actually have a chance at Nationals this year. The first time since seventy-six. I'm not giving up on that chance. Mel seems to care not just about herself, but the whole team. I think, with her helping the others we have a chance.”

Shawn looked baffled. He said, “I can get us to Nationals.”

Coach shook his head. “Not alone. And not for the first four games.”

Shawn's mouth dropped. “Why am I getting benched for four games?”

Coach shrugged. “You attacked a fellow student. You're lucky I'm only benching you. You should be suspended and kicked off the team. Mel claims the matter is handled. Also, there were only two witnesses to the whole affair. Tanya was willing to press the issue, but Mel talked her out of it. Said it wasn't worth it.”

Shawn sighed. They both heard the crack of a bat hitting a ball. When they looked, Eddie was up at the plate. Mel was standing behind him, normally where the umpire would stand, clapping. “That's what I'm talking about, Eddie! Thread that needle!”

Shawn shook his head. “Why is she having him hit low? Everyone should strive for a home run.”

Coach chuckled. “I was the RBI King in high school. Mel's trying to get a couple players down the same path. She's having them play to their strengths. I'm letting her. Not everyone can be on your level.”

Shawn sighed. “I'm going to the pitching cage.” He then headed off to the cage. As he did, he heard the team cheering for Eddie again.

As Eddie was getting ready to hit again, Carson said, “Hey Mel, your little sister is here.”

Mel turned and saw Les sitting in the stands. Les waved at her with a big smile on her face. Mel chuckled shaking her head. She waved back, then turned back to Carson. “Yeah I see the pest. Let's get back to it. We got about an hour and a couple of you need some more batting practice.”

The ones close by chuckled at that.

***

An hour later, Coach came out of the dugout and said, “Alright, everyone gather up.”

The team all ran up around Coach. Shawn was close to the front along with Carson and Pete. Mel stood next to Eddie with T.J. moving up to her other side.

Coach nodded to them and said, “Ok guys, listen up. This year, California is one of the states chosen for this year's National Championship.”

They all looked to each other with smiles on their faces.

Coach added, “Now to be able to go to Nationals, we need to win the State Championship. So I'm going to let one of your team Captains and the team manager help get you guys pumped.”

Carson came up, turned around and looked at the team. “We all know what's at stake here. Angel Grove hasn't been to Nationals since nineteen seventy-six. So we need to band together and win games so we can get to State. We can do this. I believe in you guys. You need to believe in me. Now let me turn it over to our team manager, Mel Hart.”

Mel nodded and started to move forward. Shawn moved up, standing in front of Carson. Before he could say anything, the team booed him. Shawn was shocked at that. Carson even shoved him away. Shawn stumbled back to his spot, still in disbelief.

Carson said, “Mel come on up.”

Mel nodded and started to move through the crowd. As she did, they clapped and whistled for her.

As she passed Pete and Shawn, Shawn held his foot out, trying to trip her. While she stumbled a bit, it wasn't noticeable. She looked at Carson who gave her a smile. She turned to the team and said, “I'm not sure I'm the best person to try and pep you guys, but let me give you my philosophy. We're going to take this season one game at a time. I don't want us to get on a winning streak and think the next guys are pushovers, it's an easy win. You don't have to play as hard. We need to treat every game either as it's the first one of the season, or every game is a must win game. I'm gonna work with each one of you to help you improve. You have the choice of listening to me or not; using my advice or not. We're a team. We're only as strong as our weakest link. And don't go pointing at who you think it is. Cause I would point my finger at our star player.”

Shawn looked angrily at her. He wouldn't dignify her comment with a retort.

One of the others asked, “Why's that?”

Mel smiled and said, “Having an ego is the biggest problem. Like Carson said, we need to band together as a team. Because we are a team. Are you with me?”

All but Shawn cheered at that. As Shawn walked away disgusted, the rest of the team high fived each other and Mel.

***

After getting the day’s grime off her body, she headed out to her bike, the Ranger tagalong right behind her. As they got close, Mel saw Shawn head over to where her bike was. Tanya was there waiting for Mel, but Shawn had beaten her.

She could hear her communicator go off and she activated it. She could hear Tanya say, “What do you want, Shawn?”

Shawn asked, “Why did you lie about me to Coach?”

Tanya sighed. “I told truth Shawn. You attacked me. Mel, my soulmate, protected me.”

Shawn yelled. “I was trying to protect you from that dirty dyke!”

Tanya yelled back. “Stop using that term! I hate it!”

Shawn sighed. “What happened to you Tanya? You used to be fine. Now the dyke shows up and your whole mind is twisted. What power does she have over you?”

Tanya groaned. “Mel doesn't hold me in her power. If she was going to use a power on anyone it would be Sophie. She likes Mel’s muscles. I suggest you leave before Mel woops your butt again.”

Shawn sighed. “Lucky punch. Look, I'm here to take you back.”

Tanya growled. “I'm not going anywhere with you.”

Mel was now able to see him wrapping his arms around her. Shawn said, “C’mon Tanya. Just give me some sugar.”

Mel then saw Tanya shove him away and yell, “GET OFF ME!”

Shawn stumbled back and brought his left hand up as if to backhand Tanya.

Mel was instantly in front of him and caught his hand. Squeezing his nerve points, Mel said, “Les, get the bike ready. Tanya could you get my helmet ready?”

Tanya nodded as Les moved up, turning the bike on.

Shawn used his right hand to punch Mel in the stomach. He cried out his right hand now in pain.

Mel smirked at that and threw him back. Tanya handed Mel her helmet and she put it on with the visor up. She said, “I will not warn you a third time. Stay away from Tanya. If you do this again, I'll get you expelled.” She flipped down the visor and walked over to the front of the bike. Getting on, Les and Tanya grab tight and Mel peeled out, heading home.

***

Back at her apartment, Mel was pacing back and forth. Tanya sat on the couch with a can of fruit punch in her hand. Leslie was sitting on a chair drinking her root beer. Mel had a bottle of unopened beer sitting on the coffee table.

Tanya sighed. “Mel, you should have told someone and got him expelled.”

Mel stopped pacing. She looked down, closing her eyes and let out a heavy breath.

Leslie shrugged. “He’s nar-se-sis-tec.”

Mel nodded and pointed at Les. “She's right. He’s got a mental disorder. I don't feel he deserves that kind of treatment.”

Tanya laughed at that. “I… I'm sorry. Just… narcissism is a mental disorder.” She fell to her side laughing.

Leslie started giggling soon after. Mel sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Tanya on the couch.

Once Tanya had her giggles under control, she sat back up, then leaned next to Mel, setting her head on Mel's shoulder. Mel smiled and wrapped her arm around Tanya's shoulders.

Tanya moaned in joy. “We need to figure out what we're going to do about this.”

Leslie smiled and said, “I know someone who can take care of him.”

While Tanya looked at her confused, Mel sighed. After Leslie disappeared when she caught her at one of her fights, nothing surprised her. She sighed and said, “I don't think that will help.”

Leslie shrugged. “Sure it would. He'd be gone and out of your lives.”

Mel shook her head. “Look, I know he's a narcissist, but I can't allow that. Sorry, Les, but we just have to deal with it.”

Tanya sighed, closing her eyes. “And how do you propose we deal with it?”

Mel was quite for a while. Tanya finally lifted her head and looked Mel in the eyes. Mel sighed. “I don't want to seem controlling.”

Tanya sighed with a smile. She leaned in, placed her hands on her cheeks, and kissed Mel. “I trust you, Mel.”

Leslie covered her eyes and said, “Yucky, kissing.”

Mel and Tanya chuckled at that. Mel nodded and sighed. “Alright. I don't want you walking alone. Don't wait for me at my bike, wait with Coach or your friends, you can also sit in the stands, but don't do it alone. I want you to be safe. And keep away from Shawn at all costs.”

Tanya nodded. “You're not being controlling. You're trying to protect me.”

Mel let out the breath she had been holding and nodded. She leaned in and kissed Tanya deeply.

Leslie groaned. “Ok ok! I'm going. But if you want him permanently gone, ask me.” With that she headed out to leave the two alone.


	17. Interlude 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel gets to spend time with the Rangers and Leslie gets to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, monsters attack kids too. The difference is, this kid knows how to kick butt.

Spring Break was in the air at Angel Grove High and the students had plans. Mel had spent some of her time getting ready for classes after the break and her workout routine, making sure she kept her strength up.

However, this day, Mel found herself helping Billy and Andrea upgrading the Command Center systems. She doesn't know why she's there, but she's helping regardless.

Mel had an electronic notepad, red in color and looking like something straight out of some sci-fi show like Star Trek. She tapped on it while Billy and Andrea worked.

Kitana walked up and asked Mel, “How are things going?”

Mel looked up and said, “Not bad. Just looking through the math, making sure mistakes aren't made.”

Kitana nodded. “So are you heading with the others tonight? Camping in the woods sounds like fun.”

Mel looked over to her with a surprised look on her face. The other two stopped working for the moment. Mel turned to them and asked, “Was I invited on the trip?”

Andrea nodded. She deactivated her human form so Mel could see honest sincerity. “We talked about this trip with Tanya. She didn't think you would’ve wanted to go.”

Mel nodded, shifting all the muscles on the right side of her mouth even further right. “Billy, are the communicators working?”

Billy nodded. “All communication systems nominal.”

Mel smiled slightly as she brought her communicator to her mouth. “Tanya come in.”

Billy and Andrea looked at each other worried before returning to look at Mel.

Tanya responded after a couple moments, “I'm here Mel. What's up?”

Mel smiled and said, “Just reminding you to pick up my overnight bag from my apartment.”

There was another pause before Tanya asked, “Why? What's up?”

Mel chuckled. “Have you forgotten already, love? The camping trip is today and I don't feel like walking around the site completely naked.”

Tanya didn't respond to that. Mel continued, “I hope you have a tent cause I don't. I don't mind sleeping on the ground, but I need something over my head.”

Tanya was still silent. Mel wondered if Tanya had accidentally hung up. She asked, “Tanya, you still there, baby?”

Tanya sputtered. ”Yeah, still here. Just wasn't expecting that is all.”

Mel laughed at that. “Well the way you talked about it this past week, and I said yes yesterday, I figured we were ready to go.”

Tanya sighed. “You're picking on me aren't you?”

Mel smiled mischievously even though Tanya couldn't see it, “Yeah I am. Doc Ranor just informed me about it. Wish I had heard it from my girlfriend, but according to Andrea, you didn't think I would have wanted to go.”

Tanya asked with some trepidation, “Well would you? I mean, you used to say that the rest weren't friends. At least not yet.”

Mel sighed with a smile. “Emphasis on the word yet. A lot’s changed beloved. These guys are good acquaintances. Maybe it's time to change that. After all, except for one minor exception, the baseball team has become my friends. Same with the softball team. And it's really odd to have to tell both that I prefer letting anyone sit at the lunch table with me so that any student that wants to can sit with me. Do you know how odd that is for me? I started the school year sectioned off from everyone, to them finding out about me and my preferences, to them wanting to be around me. I couldn't section myself off again just because I was now in the baseball team. Shawn doesn't want anyone but baseball and softball players at the baseball table. If people are willing to give me a chance, then maybe I should give them a chance. Same thing with the Rangers. If they are willing to give me overtures of friendship, then maybe I should do the same.”

Tanya had a smile in her voice as she said, “Very mature of you, Mel. I'll ask next time before saying no for you.”

Mel smiled as well. “Thanks love. If you can, get my overnight bag from the back of my closet, grab a tent and two sleeping bags and call Kimberly or Aisha to pick you up. I want you safe. Or at least safer than I am here.”

Tanya giggled at that. “And what's that supposed to mean?”

Mel responded, “Billy thinks the upgrades can handle one point three four percent, when according to the math it can only handle one point three two percent.”

Billy groaned. “I went over the numbers three times. It can handle it.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “You forgot to carry the one Billy.”

Andrea chuckled as she backed away. She was not about to get in between the two of them yet.

Billy held up his own personal access display device and said, “Look, Mel, I know more about these systems than you, so I know what they can handle.” Billy flicked a switch and power hummed before everything shut down.

Tanya was still on the line and asked, “What happened?”

Mel sighed. “At least comms aren't down,” she said quietly to herself. “Y’know, Billy, I told you so just doesn't fit.”

Billy groaned. “This doesn't make any sense.”

Andrea walked over to Mel and held out a human hand. “Can I see?”

Mel shrugged and handed over her personal access display device.

Andrea looked at it, starting at the top and going down. “Mmm-hmm. You're both wrong.” She walked back to the console and grabbed a tool from the tool box. The tool hummed a bit before the power came back on.

Mel and Billy still looked dumbfounded.

Andrea rolled her eyes. “It was one point three-three. Mel, you missed the incoming data and Billy you went with initial numbers.”

Mel groaned this time and smacked her forehead with her communicator. “That's why the screen jumped. I thought it just wasn't working right.”

Kitana and Tanya both giggled.

Andrea sighed. “Humans.” She then smiled.

This caused the three present to laugh hard. After the laughter died down, Billy and Andrea got back to work.

Mel smiled and said, “See you later, babe.”

Tanya replied, “See you later. Love ya.”

Mel sighed softly and contentedly. “I love you too.” After she hung up she had a big smile on her face.

Kitana nodded. “Isn't love grand?”

Mel nodded. “By the way, been meaning to ask, what's it like being married to the same man for ten thousand years.”

Kitana chuckled. “Oh you know. Like being married to the same man for ten years I guess. When you have a near eternity together, years don't seem to pass by as often as it does.”

Mel nodded. “But don't you wish… you could've been with someone else? Or leave your husband for someone else?”

Kitana shrugged. “Well, maybe once. When I met another kind man who took my breath away. But in my head, I kept comparing him to Reginald. I then realized that I was still in love with my husband. You may think ten thousand years is a long time, but for my people, the Edenians, it's not that long at all.”

Mel listened to all this and nodded. “So you really love your husband?”

Kitana nodded and smiled. “With all my heart.”

Mel smiled at that. “Then that gives me hope.” She walked up to where Billy and Andrea were working and asked, “So where are we heading for camping?”

***

It was afternoon by the time the three had finished the upgrades to the Command Center systems. Mel had drove up on her bike, seeing the others there already, with things set up. She smiled, locking her bike down.

Mel walked up and took her jacket off. She smiled draping it over Tanya's shoulders. Tanya smiled looking up at her. “Have fun with the upgrades?”

Mel chuckled. “Not really. The math was fun, but the updates meant I had to go back over the equations three or four times.”

Tanya smiled and shrugged. “Not much I can do about that.”

Mel chuckled. “Well it just means I have to do double for my routine tonight.”

Tanya shook her head but never lost her smile. “Sure you can't skip for one night?”

Mel chuckled. “Nope. I keep to my routine, I keep my muscles your friend likes so much.”

Tanya busted out laughing at that. It was a simple joke between the two of them about Sophie. Mel had actually started liking picking on Sophie a little for her liking of Mel’s muscles.

Jack smiled and asked, “Sure you couldn't have used me?”

Mel sighed. “Jack, you're my study buddy and a good friend, but some of these numbers would have driven David nuts.”

The others laughed as David groaned. “Yeah, but I still beat you guys in English.”

That caused the group to laugh again. Mel really was accepted as a friend and she liked it. That was when Leslie came up and sat down beside Mel.

Jason, who was sitting opposite Mel and Tanya around a pit that would later be used to make their fire for the night, smiled and asked, “Hey Les, are you bothering the new girl.”

Les shook her head. “No I'm introducing myself to the new Ranger.”

Mel chuckled. Jason did as well as he looked at his friends.

After some time, the Rangers from three teams had gathered around the pit that would later become their fire pit. Dino Storm, Zeo and one nicknamed Hana Rangers. The seven members of this team were girlfriends of the members of both of the other teams.

Penny Bloodfighter, a Native living on the same Reservation outside Angel Grove that David grew up on, and his girlfriend. She was turned into the Blue Ranger.

Angela Dierden, a girl Zack had pursued for two years before. She didn't really reciprocate his feelings until after she herself became the Pink Ranger and leader of the Hana Ranger team.

Wilhelmina Bulkmeier, Orange Ranger, was surrounded by Rangers in her family and didn't know it. Her father, her brother, and Skull, the man she had a crush on.

Esperanza del la Vega, the Purple Hana Ranger, had a complicated history. Some on her family claim heritage to the famous protector of California, Zorro, but some are not sure he really existed. Regardless, she became a hero by accident herself, but she relished being one. She was in an on again off again relationship with Roberto. Right now, it's on.

Melissa Anderson was the Green Hana Ranger. She had a history in Angel Grove that went back to Colonial time, back when Angel Grove was the only British Colony to travel across the new world to settle in the Spanish Territory of California. She had a crush on Hyo when she first met him at the Command Center the day he was chosen as a Ranger.

Shawna Hilton was Aisha's best friend from Stone Canyon and was sore when Aisha left. She came to Angel Grove two years later and thought she had been replaced by Kimberly. It lead her down a path that made her the perfect candidate to be the Brown Hana Ranger. But eventually she and Aisha made up. Mel thought that Aisha and Shawna would make a cute couple.

The one that still surprised Mel was the Black Hana Ranger. Her name was Simona Rocca. She was half fairy and half human. That didn't surprise Mel as much. What did was that Simona was dating Pilar De Santos. She thought she was the only gay one on the team.

This made Mel feel even less alone than she had before. She had also met Reginald's youngest daughter, Paula, who was also gay, and she was married. Had been for a thousand years. This, too, helped explain why the people of Angel Grove was much more accepting of who she was and who she loved than anywhere else.

Mel had also been surprised to find out the Hana Ranger team had been captured by Rito Revolto, brother of Rita Repulsa and son of Master Vile. They were corrupted into thinking those they loved, or those they respected were against them and became Rangers. Zordon and the others were able to heal them and help them heal their hearts. In doing so, they got to keep their powers and help finally defeat the Vile family.

As she reflected on this, all of the Rangers communicators went off at once. This made Jason, Tommy, David, Angela, and Jeremy all looked nervous.

Jason pulled up his communicator and said, “Go ahead, Zordon.”

Zordon replied, “King Mondo seems desperate today. He’s sent Cogs to eight different locations. I can separate my team into three. Jason I want you to do the same with yours. David, separate yours into two. Alpha will teleport you to the locations.”

Jason nodded as the Hana team moved a bit from the others. For his squad, Jason grabbed Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini. Jason sent Tommy with Amy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. He then put Jack with Andrea, Skull, Bulk and Sally.

David took Kat, Tanya, Roberto, Hyo and Pilar with him. He put Jeremy in charge of Phiven, Nina, Mel, Cameron and Sylvia.

Leslie looked at Jason and asked, “What about me?”

Jason sighed. “Les, stay here. You don't have powers.”

Leslie groaned and sat down on the ground.

Jason nodded and called out, “IT'S MORPHIN TIME!” With that, they transformed into their Ranger suits and teleported away.

Before Leslie could use her tracking skills and figure out where the Rangers headed off to, she heard something. Turning to look, she could see a robotic monstrosity with blade attachments on its arms, running straight for her. It took a swing at her, but she ducked underneath it’s attack, sliding between it's legs, and waited until it was a bit past her before turning and kicking it in the butt.

The robot yelped, turned around and started chasing her.

***

Mel picked up a Cog over her head and threw it into three oncoming Cogs. She quickly looked around and asked, “Where's the tagalong?”

Phiven asked, “Didn't Jason order her to stay behind?”

Mel rolled her eyes under her helmet. “When has that ever stopped her before? She's always told not to go into battle and yet I always see her close behind.” She swung her foot around knocking one Cog’s head completely off.

Nina tore through another one with her claws and said, “You're right. She doesn't listen.”

As Mel ducked another attack and slammed her elbow into a Cog, smashing it's optic receptors, she brought her wrist to her mouth and said, “This is Mel to all Rangers. Has anyone seen the tagalong?”

After receiving negative replies, Jason said, “Can't believe she followed orders for once.”

Mel replied, “I don't think so, Jase. These attacks seemed random at first, but look at what the bad guys did. They have every Ranger deployed. We've been fighting nothing but foot soldiers. I have not seen any monster of the week on the battlefield, have any of you?”

Again Mel received negative responses. Mel sighed, slashing at a Cog. “I can head back to the woods in five minutes, but that may be too much time.”

Kat responded, “I can get there faster.”

Mel responded, “Good. Get over there fast. I’ll meet you there when I can.” With that, she ended the call and barreled through several Cogs at once.”

***

Kat rode to their campsite as fast as she could. When she arrived, she put the Zeo Cycle kickstand down, hopped off and started looking around. The campsite was still in one piece, but Leslie was not there.

Kat soon heard a sound not too far in the distance. Pulling out her Zeo Laser, she followed the sound. What she saw, stopped her dead in her tracks.

Though the branches weren't that low, the monster chasing her friend, Leslie, was big enough to smack into them. She would run around the tree, zigzagging between them, ducking under his attack, and even jumping off the tree in another direction. Kat couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Leslie had just jumped off of one tree high enough to grab the branch of another. The monster slashed at her, missing completely, and catching his blade in the tree she had just been at.

Mel rushed up at that moment. She saw Kat first, as Kat had let her blaster slip from her surprised hand. Mel asked, “Kat? Is Les… o… k?” Her voice trailed off as she watched Les let go of the branch she was holding. She had angled it in such a way that it smacked the monster in the face. The monster roared in anger and tried to pull his sword out of the tree.

Mel laughed at this, doubling over at the monster's misfortunes. Leslie heard her laughing and turned towards her and Kat. Noticing Kat had dropped her blaster, she ran over and picked it up. The monster kept pulling at his sword, trying to get it out of the tree when Les blasted him. He cried out, exploded, his form flying away, sword broken off from the explosion.

Leslie jumped up, holstering Kat's blaster, and then shook her head at Mel. “You ok, giggle butt?”

Mel was breathing hard as she nodded. “Sorry, but that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while.”

Kat finally mumbled, “Wha… what in the world happened?”

Leslie asked, “What do you mean?”

Mel added, “Hang on a sec. David, send the Zeo Zords and Red Battle Zord.”

David replied, “They're on their way.”

Mel looked back at Kat and said, “Now you may answer.”

Kat, still looking at the monster as Orbus gave him revitalizing energy to make him grow, asked, “How do you know how to fire a Ranger Blaster?”

The monster grew giant as the Zeo Zords arrived. Mel jumped into the air, a beam of purple energy enveloping her as she was pulled into the blue Sphinx Zord dragging a blue Zord with a cannon at its top.

Leslie sighed. “I'll explain back at the Command Center.”

Kat nodded scooping her up and teleporting away.

***

After the monster and the Cogs were defeated, the Rangers met back together at the campsite. As they were sitting around the campfire, Mel was telling the others of how Leslie smacked the monster in the face with the branch. She had already told them of how she had avoided the monster's attacks. The last thing she spoke about was how Les grabbed Kat’s blaster and destroyed the monster.

The others looked astonished. Jason shook his head in disbelief. “How… how did you do that?”

Leslie shrugged. “Jax and Sonya taught me.”

David looked confused. “Who're they?”

Tommy smirked. “Two Ranger teams ago. Thunder Blast. These guys who fought in the Mortal Kombat tournaments covered for us for a year while we were in Outworld rescuing Zordon from Shao Khan.”

Kat looked at Jason. “You never told me any of this.”

Jason shrugged. “I didn't want to worry you.”

Zack smiled. “Their Thunder Zords looked cool. I really liked Kung Lao's Lion Zord.”

Tommy chuckled. “Hey, I thought I could pilot Jax's Tiger Zord. I'm just glad Sareena could handle Dragonzord.”

Leslie looked at Jason with a bit of a frown and asked, “Did you tell your girlfriend your other little secret?” Leslie didn't like remembering that day, the day Jason discovered his powers, but she also didn't like secrets being kept.

Jason smiled as he held out his hand. The fire grew a bit taller as the ground raised a bit, burning bright and hot.

Kat smiled. “He did tell me about that.”

Jack yawned and stretched.

Sally giggled. “Maybe we should get ready for bed, cook some s'mores and then get some sleep.”

The others nodded and headed into their tents.

***

Mostly everyone was sitting around the fire in pajamas, or in the case of a few of the guys like Jason and Tommy, sitting in sweatpants.

Tanya had her and Mel's marshmallows roasting when Mel finally decided to come out of her tent. Everyone gasped looking at her in her purple sweatpants. The girls just sat there, mouths and eyes opened wide. Most of the guys looked away.

Mel looked at them all and shrugged. “What?”

Kimberly finally found her voice and asked, “Do you… uh… need a shirt or something?”

Mel rolled her eyes and groaned. “Tommy stand up, please.”

Tommy scrambled and did so.

Mel walked over to him. She put her right hand over her right breast and said, “I have nipples.” She did the same to Tommy placing her left hand over his right peck. “He has nipples.” She shook her breast. “I have boobs.” She then shook his peck. “He has boobs. It's nothing special guys. Just some people back in the Nineteenth Century decided what was decent and what wasn't.”

As the others chuckled and calmed a bit, Mel walked over to Tanya and sat next to her. Tommy sat back down next to Kim.

Billy asked, “Nineteenth Century?”

Mel chuckled as Tanya prepped her sweet treat. “You may not know this, but much of our modern values began in the Nineteenth Century. More specifically the Victorian Era. Before Queen Victoria came to power, Women were closer to equal footing with men. Victoria was influenced by her mother into making women more docile and delicate flowers. Or at least according to the research I found.”

The others looked astonished at this. Amy said, “I didn't know you were so into history.”

Mel shrugged as Tanya handed her the treat. She kissed Tanya before looking at Amy. “To be honest, I was more interested in the history of fighting. That's when I found out about the 'secret’ history of women fighting.”

Jack asked, “There is a history of female fighting? I mean older than the last fifty years.”

Mel nodded. “Not going to get too into my feelings, but I honestly wish I could have been in England before the reign of Queen Victoria.”

The others smiled and nodded. The evening wore on and conversations were either among small groups, or something among the group as a whole. They even got used to Mel's appearance.

When they broke up for the night, they either entered tents by couples or alone if they had no one. The only tent to have three people was Mel and Tanya's. Les entered in with them. She had her own sleeping bag while Tanya and Mel shared another sleeping bag.

With a gentle kiss and Mel rubbing Les’s head, causing her to growl at Mel, the three went to sleep. Mel was content; happy with how her life had changed in this Grove of Angels, with her soulmate, Tanya.


	18. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel learns the truth about her best fight friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are hints in a few of Carmen's other appearances.

Spring Break had brought a few problems. Mostly the break from school had put people just a little off. The Monday after, the Baseball team had to really get back into the swing of things.

The one thing Mel had regretted was leaving her softball team. She really did love the game. She never expected to be asked to join the baseball team. She was glad, in the end, she took up the offer given her. And she threw herself into helping make the team the best she could. With one minor exception, Shawn, the team listened to her when she gave them advice.

During the week, she worked with the team, kept up with her weight training, and generally spending time with her team.

The baseball games were usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with an occasional game on Saturday. Mel had missed a couple of them, but this Saturday felt different. She had been so busy trying to get the team and herself back in the swing of things, she signed up to play that game.

That evening, she arrived to her room on time. As she entered, she looked a bit haggard. She yawned and asked, “What time am I on?”

Carmen was surprised to see Mel in this condition. “Mel, you look like crap. What happened?”

Mel groaned as she walked in and closed the door. “Answer my question first, please.” She started getting undressed as she approached the bed.

Carmen nodded. “About Nine. You've got four fights in front of you.”

Mel smiled. “Good, I have an hour in which I can take a nap.” After discarding herself of her pants, she flopped down on the bed.

Carmen chuckled and shook her head. “That could be dangerous. If anyone knew, they might try and attack you.”

Mel smiled. “Then I'm glad you’re here to protect me.”

Carmen smiled, but it was a bitter sweet smile. Mel was like a younger sister to her. She didn't belong here. She belonged in the real world. She should be living with her girlfriend, studying to be a coach, if their conversations about her team were anything to go on. Not fighting illegally in front of scuzzy people showing herself off. She looked at Mel and asked, “What did you do today?”

Mel was mostly asleep. She moaned out, “Played with my team, had to run off for Ranger duty, then came back to finish the game and won.” After that, her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Carmen put a motherly hand on Mel's back, stroking up and down before heading outside.

About fifteen minutes later, a brunette woman walked up. She was in a shiny blue bikini top and blue jean shorts. She asked, “What are you doing out here, Carmen?”

Carmen shrugged. “Mel’s taking a nap. Figured I'd give her some privacy.”

The brunette smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “Then this is our opportunity.”

Carmen looked at her confused. “Opportunity? What on Earth are you talking about?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Look, you keep lookout while I go in there and rip that chick a new one.” She went for the door handle.

Carmen reached out and grabbed the brunette's wrist and twisted it away from the door.

The brunette pulled away and looked at Carmen as if she was insane. “What's wrong with you? We have a chance to make some serious bank betting against her if we seriously rough her up.”

Carmen narrowed her eyes. “I don't care about money. I'm protecting a friend.”

The brunette growled. “Fine. You want some too? I'll take care of you first, then her.” She took up a fighting stance. She smiled watching Carmen get into one as well. She also wondered why Carmen looked around.

The brunette threw a punch at Carmen, trying to take her head clean off. Carmen was fast, faster than she expected. Carmen ducked the punch, grabbed her by her bikini straps and slammed her hard into the opposite wall. She then picked her up again and slammed her hard on to the floor. After that, she leaned over her and punched her hard in the mouth. The brunette stopped moving, unconscious.

Carmen stood up looking at her opponent on the ground. She felt someone behind her and turned quickly, ready to hit whoever it was. She stopped when she saw Roger. She sighed and asked, “What do you want Roger?”

Roger held up his hands in defense. “Woah, easy there. I just came to get Mel’s money so she can bet on herself.”

Carmen sighed. “Can you come back in an hour? She's taking a nap.”

He shook his head. “Sorry can't do that. House rules.”

Carmen sighed. “Ok, I'll go look.”

Roger smiled. He then looked down at the brunette. “What happened here?”

Carmen sighed. “She wanted to take out Mel before she could fight.”

Roger nodded before pulling a walkie-talkie off his belt. “Bruno, it's Roger. Gonna need you to send up a couple of the boys. We have trash that needs to be taken out.”

Carmen shook her head. “I don't think that's necessary, whatever it is.”

Roger shook his head. “It's necessary, Carmen. You know the Poe rules. No attacking other fighters outside the pit. If it happens, and you’re caught, then the same happens to you before you’re dumped in front of a hospital.”

Carmen filed that information away for later. She sighed and nodded. “Ok. Ok I get ya. Let me get Mel's money.”

She went inside and looked around. All Mel had was her clothes. She walked up to her jacket and felt around. That was when she noticed a false seam. Pulling it, it opened to reveal a hidden pocket with a lot of money. Pulling out a few stacks of twenties, she found out she could put the seam back. Doing so, she looked over at the sleeping Mel. Next to Mel was her usual purple tank top, but this one was different. It had the logo of a musical group on it. It was one she wasn't familiar with and would have to ask Mel about it later.

She walked out and handed the money over to Roger. She saw two big guys picking up the brunette and walk off. Carmen turned back to Roger and asked, “Is that enough?”

Roger counted and nodded. “Yeah. Mel said she was going to up her bet tonight to two thousand. This should cover it.”

Carmen nodded and sighed watching the two big guys walk off. “I feel bad for her.”

Roger shook his head. “Don't. Anyone desperate enough to hurt someone else like that for money doesn't deserve your pity.”

Carmen lifted an eyebrow looking at him. “We fight each other for money.”

Roger nodded. “True. But fighters stop when the opponent is down. They don't keep beating on each other trying to cripple them. If they did, we stop the fights immediately. We also have medics on standby to help heal after a fight. We set up the Poe rules to keep things fair for all involved. This is why we keep opposing fighters on opposite sides of the house.”

Carmen sighed and nodded. “I forget that sometimes.”

Roger smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I had a feeling. Which is why I reminded you.” He then turned and walked off.

Carmen shook her head and leaned against the wall again. She reflected on what happened. When she was called in for the guy they found was dropped off at the hospital with no ID. He claimed he lost an Illegal fight, had the crap beaten out of him and dumped at the hospital. She now wonders if that guy left out a few details. The problem was, now, more than ever, she had to get Mel out of here.

***

Carmen came back, a little worse for wear. She won her fight, not without a lot of effort. As she walked in, she saw Mel sitting on the bed, talking with Roger. They had stopped when Carmen came in. Mel smiled seeing her friend as Roger walked off.

Carmen came over to the bed and flopped face first on it, not caring about getting it bloody.

Mel smiled and leaned over, giving her a hug. “Thanks Carmen.”

Carmen groaned. “Bruised ribs. And thanks for what?”

Mel smiled. “For protecting me while I slept.”

Carmen smiled, turning her head to look at Mel. “You're welcome, hermanita.”

Mel smiled at that. “Thanks,” she said quietly. Then she stood up and said, “I gotta head home. The medic should be in in a few. Wish I could stay, but after the game today, I hadn't spent much time with my girlfriend.”

Carmen gave her a light wave without even lifting her hand. Mel smiled and headed out quickly.

After the door clicked closed, Carmen pushed herself up and sat up on the bed. She was in pain, but without Mel there, she could let her training kick in and mentally block out the pain. She walked over to her bag, pulled out a notebook and wrote down everything that transpired. After she wrote it down, there was a knock on the door. She scrambled, putting everything away, then sat on the edge of the bed. She groaned out, “Enter.”

The medic came in and began the meticulous work of patching her up.

***

Mel just finished several sets of pushups before standing up and grabbing a towel from the back of the couch. She had just finished her afternoon routine and now was going to wait for a little before heading out. Besides, Tanya was here, and she loved the time they spent together.

She sat down on the couch, still wiping the sweat from her body, when Tanya walked out of Mel's bedroom in nothing but yellow shorts. Mel looked at her wide eyed and her mouth hanging open. Tanya put her hands on her hips and cocked one hip to the side. She had a cat eating the canary smile on her face and asked, “Any comments?”

Mel looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red. “Uh…Tanya, where’s your shirt?”

Tanya never lost her smile as she replied, “What? It's ok for you to walk around topless, but not me?”

Mel shook her head, her cheeks getting brighter. “Oh man. I am starting to think like a guy.”

Tanya threw back her head and laughed. She strutted up to Mel, sashaying her hips as she walked. She straddled Mel’s legs and placed her arms over Mel's shoulders. Mel smiled, still blushing, as she looked up into Tanya's dark, rich, eyes. Tanya asked, “Is a make out session like this going to set you back?”

Mel sighed and closed her eyes. She looked deep into her heart, looking for what Tanya wanted. What surprised her was, this time, she found it. When she opened her eyes, she smiled. The words were trapped in her throat, but she nodded.

Tanya’s smile grew larger as she leaned in and kissed Mel hard. They've had make out sessions before, they've slept close together with just their underwear as a barrier. This time, it was heated skin against heated skin. Mel was both excited and terrified in that moment. Excited by the sensations she was feeling, but terrified that she would hurt Tanya if this went too far. She wanted to give all of herself to Tanya, but not use her for her own relief at the same time.

After a few minutes, Mel’s phone went off. Tanya groaned as she pulled back. She wanted more. Craved more at that moment. But her soul had told her Mel’s soul wasn't ready. So she relished what she was getting right now.

Mel reached over to the stand next to the couch. She picked up the phone, pushed the answer button and said, “Hello.”

Tanya leaned in and kissed Mel's cheek. She laid against her body and reveled in the touch.

On the other end, a woman's voice said, “Mel, this is Donna Ranor, one of Reg's daughters.”

Mel nodded. “Yes, Miss Ranor, how can I help?” Tanya smiled at that, knowing it was one of Reg's kids.

Donna replied. “Actually, Mel I'm calling you to help you.”

Mel sat up a bit, dislodging Tanya a little, making her pout. Mel held a finger up. “What's up, Donna?”

Donna said, “Don't go to Daniel's tonight. There's going to be a police raid.”

Mel’s eyes went wide, her anger starting to rise. Tanya jumped up and moved over to the chair next to the couch. Mel almost shouted, “What?! Who blabbed?”

Donna responded, “Officer Carmen Lopez.”

Mel's mouth went wide. For a few moments, all that came out of her mouth was short, low pitched, squeaks. Finally she asked, “O-officer Carmen Lopez?”

Donna responded, “Yes. She worked undercover for a year. Promise me you won't go to Daniel's tonight.”

Mel leaned back, placing her arm over her eyes. “I promise,” she said softly, breathing it out as opposed to actually speaking.

Donna's voice had a smile in it as she said. “Good. Goodbye Mel.”

Mel groaned as she hung up the phone.

Tanya looked at her and asked, “What are you going to do?”

Mel sat up with an angry look on her face. Tanya could feel that anger all the way to her own bones. Mel spat out, “This is why I didn't have any friends. They always stab you in the back!”

Tanya shook her head and stood up when Mel did. She wrapped her arms around Mel and said, “Mel, don't. Don't go there. You have come so far. Don't go back down the path you just came up. The Rangers are your friends. They accepted you for who you were before anyone else. The team took you in and reignited your love of baseball. Don't go back to not needing anyone. I still need you and I know you need me.”

There were tears coming out of Mel's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Tanya. Mel nodded and sighed. “Ok. Ok you're right. I need you. Desperately. But this still hurts.”

Tanya sighed with a smile. “It will. Believe me, this kind of betrayal will. But the hurt will pass if you think about your real friends. The ones who have stuck by you through a lot of stuff that has been thrown at you.”

Mel nodded. She pulled back and said, “Which reminds me…” She turned on the phone and dialed a number.

On the third ring, Bruno picked up. “Hello?”

Mel sighed in relief. “Bruno it's Mel. Have they emptied the pool yet?”

Bruno was quite for a moment then said, “Nope. In about five minutes they will. Why, what's up?”

Mel took a calming breath. “Five-O's on its way. Don't cancel or they'll get suspicious and come again on another day. Tell Daniel to turn it into a party. I… I'll take care of the narc.”

Bruno sighed. “Mel… the Poe rules…”

Mel snapped, “Don't apply in this situation.” Mel sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Look, Bruno, just… just let me handle it, ok?”

Bruno sighed. “Ok Mel, ok. I'll let you handle it. We'll set up the party. You coming?”

Mel sighed. “No. Going to handle the situation.”

Bruno chuckled. “Have fun with that.”

Mel groaned. “Bye big guy.” She hung up the phone and headed to her bedroom.

Tanya followed quickly. “Mel, don't hurt her.”

Mel sighed, leaning against her dresser. “I won't. I'm gonna discredit her. That way her word means nothing.”

Tanya sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Fine. I don't like it, but fine.”

Mel nodded as she finished getting dressed. She headed to the phone and turned it on. She dialed a number and waited.

On the other end, Carmen picked up. “Hola.”

Mel's voice had a smile in it as she said, “Hey Carmen. It's Mel. Look, I called Dan and told him I'm playing hooky tonight. Why not play hooky too and meet me at Frank's.”

Carmen was silent for a bit. Finally she said, “Yeah, no problem. Anyone else meeting us?”

Mel chuckled. “Nope. Just you and me. Remember, I still have my plan, but it's been changing a lot lately. Who better to talk about the changes than my best friend?”

There was another pause before Carmen asked, “Have you been drinking?”

Mel groaned. “I've not been drinking. Look, c’mon. I have enough, I can afford one night off. Besides I already did two fights in a row. I'm ahead by one.”

Carmen sighed loudly. “Fine, fine. I'll be there in an hour.”

Mel smiled again. “Works for me. See you soon.” She pushed the end call button then slammed the phone on the charger.

As Mel headed to the door, grabbing her jacket along the way, she looked at Tanya who was still standing in the hallway to the bedroom.

Tanya shook her head. “I'm not supporting you in this one, Mel.”

Mel sighed and looked down. “I don't expect you to. I also don't expect you to be here when I get back.”

Tanya shook her head with a smile. “Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll be here when you get back. But if something goes wrong, call me.”

Mel nodded, smiling slightly as she put her jacket on and headed out.

***

At Frank's, she opened her arms wide and said, “Hey Frank. You still have your security cameras set up, right?”

He nodded looking at her oddly.

Mel smiled and walked up to the bar. She said softly, “Ask me for my ID, then show it to one.”

He nodded. “ID please.”

Mel groaned loudly and reached into her wallet. She pulled out her real ID, but said, “This one's fake. It helps catch bad people.”

He nodded and took it over to the side of the bar. He angled it a bit, held it up, then walked back over. He placed it in front of her and said, “Sorry kid. I can't sell you alcohol.”

Mel groaned again and laid her head down on the counter. She said, “Can I get a Coke then?”

Frank nodded and gave her a glass.

When Mel started sipping on it, she said, “If someone asks to get a drink for me, act like I've had my limit. When I leave, take the video and send it to the police.”

Frank nodded. He didn't like this, but he trusted Mel. Daniel and Bruno trusted Mel, so he trusted her as well.

At seven on the dot, Carmen walked in. She saw Mel sitting at the bar, a glass of soda half empty. She walked up and asked, “How long have you been here?”

Mel lied and said, “About a half hour. Got bored and started without you.”

Carmen chuckled. “I can tell. So why not order another drink?”

Mel smiled and nodded. “Fine. You buy this round.”

Carmen smiled. “Ok. Frank, a round over here.”

Frank shook his head. “Sorry Carmen. Mel's reached her limit.”

Carmen asked, “Can't you bend the rules, just once?”

Mel smiled and asked sweetly, “Please.”

Frank sighed and nodded. He poured them both a drink and set it down in front of them. Carmen and Mel clinked glasses and took a sip.

Carmen swallowed down hers, but Mel spit hers out. Mel said, “Aw crap. I think the soda messed with my tongue. I'm gonna have to skip on drinking anymore tonight.”

Carmen laughed and said, “Fine, but you owe me two.”

Mel smiled. “Deal. Catch me later though, ok?”

Carmen nodded. The two then started talking, helping Mel plan her future.

***

Carmen sat in an office next to the man who had picked her up the day Mel went on her first date with Tanya.

Another woman walked in wearing a black suit. On her hip was a police badge. She sat down across from the two. On her desk was a stack of papers. She laced her fingers and set them against her lips. She stared at the two for a moment before speaking. “Lieutenant Stone. Officer Lopez.”

The two nodded at her, saying at the same time, “Captain.”

She sighed and asked, “How did we screw up?”

Carmen looked at Stone. “Jerome?”

Stone sighed. “When we got there, they were having a pool party. Nothing was like how you described it.”

Carmen's mouth and eyes opened wide. “What?”

The Captain nodded. “There's more.”

Carmen turned to her and watched as she stood up and walked over to a television in the corner of the room. Under the TV was a video cassette player. The Captain turned on the TV then hit play.

The three watched as Mel walked into Frank's. There was no sound, but everyone could see her actions. She was acting like a teenager. Even getting rejected for alcohol. What surprised Carmen the most was Mel’s ID. The one in the video looked like a California Driver's License as opposed to the New York one she used all the time.

They then watched Carmen come in and buy Mel her drink; followed by Mel reacting badly to it. Carmen clenched her fists looking down.

The Captain asked, “So, wanna tell me what happened?”

Carmen looked back up and said, “Someone found out about the raid. Someone must have informed the higher ups what we had been planning and then I got set up to take a fall.”

The Captain nodded. “Stone said the same thing. I'm inclined to believe the both of you. But still, we didn't find an illegal fighting arena, and you were caught on camera buying a drink for a minor.”

Carmen nodded. “So am I kicked off the Force?”

The Captain shook her head. “Paid mandatory leave. You were undercover too long.”

Carmen smiled slightly at that. “Thanks Captain. That should give me enough time to rectify the situation.”

The Captain nodded. “I hope so. Now get out of here.”

The two nodded and stood. Jerome was at the door first. Before he opened it, Carmen turned to the Captain and said, “Ma’am, there is one thing I'd like to say.”

The Captain nodded and waited.

Carmen looked down, took a deep breath, raised her head again and let the breath out as she spoke. “The fighters and the ones who run the fights are not as bad as we were led to believe.”

The Captain gave her a look that seemed to bore into her soul. “What do you mean, Lopez?”

Carmen took another breath. “Captain, we were informed that all Illegal fighting venues are the same. The thing is, this one is not.”

The Captain waved her hand, trying to get Carmen to elaborate.

Carmen nodded. “They have rules set up to protect the fighters. From what I observed, if you break the rules, there could be serious repercussions. I witnessed one fighter attempt to attack another in the house as opposed to the pool, or Pit as it's sometimes referred to, and I stopped it. Mostly by using the training I learned in the Marines. It was only after I stopped the first fighter did I fully understand the rules. The man who told us about that place must have been embarrassed that he was thrown out. That, or he was forced felt to call out a different Illegal arena that wasn't the one he came from.”

The Captain nodded. “Emphasis on the word, illegal.”

Carmen shrugged. “Yes. But eighty years ago, drinking was illegal. If we give them a chance, use the rules they created, and find a way to tax them, then maybe we could change them from illegal to something else.”

The Captain thought about that then nodded. “Write up the proposal, then I'll take it to the mayor.”

Carmen smiled and nodded before heading out.

Once the door was closed, Jerome turned to her and asked, “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

Carmen shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I was undercover too long, but… you hear all these stories about how the losers are treated plus other things and you start to believe them. But then I started fighting at that one and things… things were different. Not too long ago, the boss took himself, seven fighters on my side and his doorman out for drinks. Three of the seven had lost their fights, but were treated just as well as those who won their fights. First couple of rounds, we all got to drink the good stuff. That's gotta mean something.”

Jerome nodded along. Finally, he said, “Maybe you're right. Never thought to look at it like that.”

Carmen smiled softly and nodded. “I think… I think if I'm going to do this, I will need Mel's help.”

Jerome sighed. “Even after she betrayed you?”

Carmen nodded again. “She's still my hermanita; even if she doesn't believe it.”

Jerome smiled and kissed her on the cheek before she headed off.

***

Carmen was outside of Mel's apartment. She was nervous, not wanting a fight, but thinking it might be the only way to talk to Mel. She screwed up all her courage and knocked on the door.

A young black woman opened the door. She asked, “Can I help you?”

Carmen stared at her for a couple moments then remembered a name Mel had mentioned. “Are you Tanya by any chance?”

Tanya nodded. “That's me. And you are?”

Carmen held out her hand. “Carmen Lopez. I'm a friend of Mel's.”

Tanya sighed. She shook the hand offered and said, “Not anymore I'm afraid.”

Carmen pulled her hand back, bit her lip and nodded. “Kinda figured that. Is she in?”

Tanya shook her head. “She ran out to get me a few ingredients for something I'm making tonight.”

Carmen sighed and nodded. “Can you give her a message?”

Tanya asked, “What's the message?”

Carmen nodded. She hoped Tanya would put in a good word for her. “Tell her to meet me at Frank's around seven. I'm on leave until everything is investigated on my end. I can't do anything until after the investigation.”

Tanya nodded. “I'll tell her. Have a nice day, Officer Lopez.”

Carmen smiled. “You can call me Carmen. I… heard a lot about you.”

Tanya finally smiled. “Same.” Her smile quickly turned to a frown. “Mel almost fell back to her old self because of what you did.”

Carmen sighed and looked down. “I'm sorry. I hope you were able to help her.”

Tanya nodded. “I did. That's why she didn't kill you. And that's why she's still on the baseball team.”

Carmen nodded. “Understood. Can you give her my message?”

Tanya nodded. “I will. Good evening, Carmen.”

Carmen waved and walked away.

Tanya closed the door and walked into the living room where Mel sat on the couch. Tanya sighed. “Well, I just lied for you. Now I think you should do me the same courtesy and go meet with Carmen.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Tanya?”

Tanya stomped her foot. “Mel you've been brooding for almost a week now. You need to resolve this, even if I have to drag your butt down there myself.”

Mel looked at Tanya like she was insane. “I'd like to see you try.”

Tanya moved to stand in front of Mel. “Really?”

Mel nodded, a playful smile on her face. “Yeah.”

Tanya leaned down and smiled darkly. “I know your ticklish spots, few though there are.”

Mel looked a little worried. “You wouldn't.”

Tanya wagged her eyebrows a bit. “Wanna bet?” She then reached in and started tickling her.

Mel laughed trying to push Tanya away gently so as to not hurt her. Tanya didn't let up until Mel was crying out, “OK! Ok! I'll go.”

Tanya pulled back and held her arms up in victory. Mel laughed again then sat back. “I don't know Tanya. She really hurt me.”

Tanya nodded. “I know she did, Mel. But this isn't like with your false soulmate. Mel, you're going to meet people who will hurt you. The only difference is how the person who wronged you tries to make amends. If they don't, you were better off without them. If they do, then you need to try and forgive them.”

Mel sighed, looking at the ceiling. “I… I should know that. I guess the pain from my false soulmate runs deeper than I thought.”

Tanya smiled and leaned over kissing Mel on the lips. “Yes it does. Now let's get you down there in time to see if Carmen is willing to make amends.”

Mel nodded and stood up. She grabbed her jacket by the door and waited for Tanya. Tanya came up in her own leather jacket and the two headed out.

***

Mel arrived before seven and got off the bike. She said, “No joyriding. I paid a lot for getting this thing customized over the years.”

Tanya giggled. “Jeeze, Mel. You're acting like a guy when someone is about to take his car from him.”

Mel chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. “Look, babe, I trust you. Just asking you to be careful. Don't want the cops pulling you over without the proper license.”

Tanya smiled. “That I got last week.”

Mel laughed, taking her helmet off, and headed inside. Tanya put the bike into gear and headed off.

***

Carmen got out of her car and took a deep breath.

Jerome rolled down his window and asked, “You sure this is a good idea?”

Carmen shook her head. “Not really. But after Mel got drunk, she told me about her history. I feel really bad for her. Maybe I can show her not all people are bad.”

Jerome nodded as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She looked around, but didn't see Mel's bike. She figured Mel hadn't gotten there yet.

When she went in, she noticed that no one was there. No one, save for Mel Hart. Mel had a half glass in front of her with a brown liquid inside. Carmen walked up and sat down on the stool next to her. “Whatcha drinking?”

Mel held up her glass and asked, “Wanna sip?”

Carmen took the glass from Mel, then took a sip. “Doctor Pepper.”

Mel smirked. “Funny thing about Coke. The sour taste makes everything taste sour to me.”

Carmen sighed. “Nice to know. Where’s Frank?”

Mel pointed towards the back. “Cleaning glasses. I asked for privacy.”

Carmen nodded. “Good.”

Mel sighed, sitting the glass down with a loud thunk. “Why'd you do it?”

Carmen looked slightly confused. “Do what?”

Mel turned and glared at her. “Betray me like that. You turned your back on me, on Dan, on everyone. Even after you protected me from Ban It Janet.”

Carmen sighed. “Mel, someone gave Daniel's up. Because of my Marine training, I was chosen to go undercover and find out what was going on.”

Mel shook her head. “You had even me fooled.”

Carmen looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. “My feelings for you were never a lie, hermanita.”

Mel shouted and pointed, “NO! No you don't get to call me that. Not after what you did.”

Carmen sighed, clenching her fists. She took deep breaths to control herself. Nothing like getting slapped in the face. “Fine. But you're right. Daniel's is not like other places.”

Mel, too, was breathing hard, trying to calm down.

Carmen looked up at her and asked, “How did you find out about the raid?”

Mel turned to look at the back of the bar. “That organization I volunteer for. Well one of the guy's daughters called me up and told me. I called Bruno and told them to throw a party instead.”

Carmen nodded. “I didn't know Reg's kids watched the Rangers activities so closely.”

Mel turned and looked at her wide eyed. “How did you find out I was a Ranger?”

Carmen smirked. “You showed me when you were drunk.”

Mel groaned. “I don't remember doing that.” She put her head in her hands as she spoke.

Carmen smirked. “I had a feeling.”

Mel looked through her fingers as she asked, “Did you tell anyone else?”

Carmen let out a breath and said, “Just the Captain in charge of the case. She needed to know why I was willing to offer you a get out of jail free card.”

Mel sighed. “I never would have taken it. I would rather have spent time with the others than take a deal.”

Carmen nodded. “The point is moot anyway.”

Mel groaned. “You should have trusted the Poe Rules.”

Carmen shook her head. “I heard them mentioned, I even signed off on them, but I really didn't understand them. Not until that day about two weeks ago.”

Mel shook her head. “Roger told me he had to explain the rules again to you. I just figured you, like many fighters, get doing this for so long, we just forget the rules and need a little reminder.”

Carmen turned to look at the back of the bar. “Maybe I did. But that evening was an eye opener. For some reason, when we first met, I had felt a need to protect you. You were always so sad and lonely. Then your personality started to change. You attributed that to your girlfriend and I was hardly in a position to disagree with you.”

Mel sighed. “She really did change me. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have even been here. I owe her so much.”

Carmen placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “Then why keep fighting?”

Mel shrugged it off as she said, “Gives me something to do until my heart fully heals. I'm close but not there yet. I figure on retiring about a month before graduation if things keep going the way they are. Despite your betrayal setback.”

Carmen smiled slightly. “I might have a way to help Daniel's too.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “How?”

Carmen pulled out a notebook. “My Captain wants me to come up with a proposal to make what you like to do legal.”

Mel sighed. “I think your Captain was just humoring you.”

Carmen shrugged. “Maybe. But we should at least give it a chance, right?”

Mel groaned and nodded. She rapped her knuckles three times on the bar before heading over to a booth in the corner to work. Frank came out from the back along with the other patrons. The bar was populated again as Mel and Carmen went to work.


	19. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the big baseball game happened. Mel gets to watch her interview and reminisce about the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a scene that took place in first person, so Mel talks about getting to meet her friend again.

Mel and Tanya sat on the couch and turned the television on. On the screen was one of the two co-hosts of the popular evening show, 20/20, Barbara Walters. Tanya smiled, thinking of this as Mel's moment to shine. Mel thought of it as a waste of time and the focus should have been on the team and not herself.

Barbara looked at the screen and said, “Welcome back to 20/20, I'm Barbara Walters. Our next story is an interesting one. We wanted to speak with the first girl to join an all-boys baseball team, but she refused unless I talked with the whole team. According to them, they had to pick her up and drop her off for our interview, and she still wouldn't talk with me if her team wasn't around. We here at 20/20 made a compromise and brought on the three team Captains and the young man who made the Nationals game winning grand slam. Here's the interview.”

The scene changed to show Mel sitting up front with Eddie sitting next to her, and Pete, Carson and Shawn were sitting behind them. While Pete, Carson and Eddie looked excited to be there, Mel looked like she couldn't be bothered. Shawn, on the other hand, looked just a bit jealous and like he wanted the spotlight for himself.

After introductions, Barbara said, “I'd like to thank you for getting Ms. Hart here, gentlemen.”

Carson chuckled. “It’s not every day you get asked for an interview by The Barbara Walters.”

Barbara nodded. “I'm not sure your teammate agrees.”

Mel shrugged. “I’m not about putting myself above the team.”

While Shawn rolled his eyes, the other three patted Mel on the back.

Barbara responded, “I notice a certain sense of camaraderie with most of you.”

Pete nodded. “I know Mel doesn't like it when we say this, but if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be where we are today.”

Mel let out a long suffering sigh. “I just gave tips and advice. These guys, with one minor exception,” the other four all point at Shawn, “took my advice and used it. They worked hard both on their own and together. And again, with one minor exception,” again the three point at Shawn, “we checked our egos at the door and came together as a team.”

Barbara asked, “If you don't mind me asking, why were you all pointing at Shawn, if I may be so informal?”

Carson smiled. “Shawn is the self-proclaimed star of the team.”

Shawn nodded. “I'm the best player out there.”

Eddie smirked. “In your own mind, maybe.”

Mel chuckled at that. Shawn just frowned.

Barbara nodded. “Getting back to the topic I wanted to cover, how difficult was it for you, Mel, to get on the boys baseball team.”

Mel rolled her eyes sitting back in her seat. “This is one of the reasons I dreaded interviews. They would all be asking me about being a girl on an all-boys team. Forgive me for being rude, but I honestly don't know how difficult it was. After my girlfriend and I fully became a couple, things happened. I showed off my math skills at a milk bottle challenge. Then I gave a few tips to Eddie here to help him with his game. Next thing I know, I'm playing with the team on a Sunday. Course I did get some encouragement from my girlfriend.”

Barbara looked surprised at this. “You're gay?”

Mel nodded. “It's not something I hide.”

Barbara looked at the others and asked, “And none of you have a problem with her orientation?”

Before Shawn could speak, Carson said, “Kinda, at first. Mostly egged on by the guy to my left.”

Pete nodded. “We'd known her girlfriend, Tanya, for some time. She actually was dating Shawn until she left him for Mel.”

Barbara asked, “Why did she do that?”

Mel smiled. “I'm not the best one to explain this, but I did some research. There were some African tribes that believed a Creator brought the universe into being and then left. I think it was the spirits of dead ancestors or just spirits in general that they believed directed their lives. With Tanya's family still having a strong connection to Africa, the spirits chose me as her soulmate.”

Barbara asked, “And you believe all this?”

Mel shrugged. “I don't know. What I do know is Tanya has saved my life.”

Barbara nodded. “Now getting back to the topic at hand, how much of an uphill battle was it for you on the team?”

Mel shook her head. “Ask Carson. He knows more about it than I do.”

Carson nodded. “The only difficulty was the state school board. They didn't think it right for a girl to play with the boys. But I think after talking to some of us, they approved her being on the team.”

Pete smirked. “Once it became known that she could hit home runs, the other schools respected her.”

Eddie added, “Mel took her time with each of us, so we just saw her as one of the guys.”

Barbara nodded. “Any... embarrassing moments?”

The other three laughed. “Mel made it clear from day one,” Carson said, “that she was no different than us. With that in mind, we were fine.”

Shawn grunted, “Finding out she was on the team and Coach wanted her there was enough for me.”

Barbara nodded. “Now Mel has asked me to ask you all about the national championship game. This was a big stipulation in getting her to talk to me at all.”

Mel shrugged. “I'm not one for the limelight. I'd rather stay out of it or share it.”

Eddie chuckled. “This is why all but two of the team voted her MVP both at State and National.”

Barbara asked, “Who didn't vote for her?”

Carson chuckled. “Mister Ego over there voted for himself. Mel actually voted for Eddie here twice.”

Mel shrugged. “Eddie had really improved. He was hitting the ball in places the other team had to scramble to get. And then at Nationals, he got the game winning grand slam.”

While Mel sat on the couch watching herself on TV, she remembered that moment and the events that led up to that moment.

During the ninth inning, she watched as Pete was able to make it to Second Base. Her team was down by one run and it was the bottom. Mel watched Shawn step up to the plate and T.J. head towards the batter’s prep box. Mel had been observing the other teams replacement pitcher and said, “Coach, I'm about to do something that will get me kicked out of the game.”

Coach looked at Mel and shook his head. “Don't hurt anyone too bad.”

Mel nodded as she sat down next to Eddie. Eddie was rocking back and forth. “It's all up to me, isn't it?”

Mel smiled. “Maybe. But to be honest, all you have to do is like any other game. Thread the needle and make 'em work for it. Win or lose, we got here. That's a big enough accomplishment for me. Your dad will be proud.”

Eddie blushed. “I hope so. When I tell him.”

Mel chuckled as Shawn struck out. He threw his bat down and headed back to the dugout. Mel patted Eddie's shoulder as she stood up and grabbed a bat. Putting on her helmet, she headed to the practice batter’s box.

T.J. hit the ball on the third pitch. Pete advanced to third and T.J. was able to make it to first. Mel smiled as she approached the plate. She looked into the audience and saw them. Tanya sitting next to a man who was in nondescript clothes. On the other side of him was Carmen. Mel sighed to herself seeing her there. Their relationship wasn't the best, but it was growing again. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Jerome Stone.

On the other side of Tanya was Les, her little sister. Next to her were Daniel, Bruno and Roger. When she and Carmen brought the Mayor's deal to Daniel, she also came clean as to who she really was. Daniel was upset at first, but he personally didn't break the Poe Rules because Mel was eighteen, with that being the case, he was fine with her to keep fighting. They wanted to show their support for her by being here today.

Mel still hadn't made it up to the plate. She looked at the umpire and waved him over. He came over and asked, “What do you need kid?”

Mel smirked slightly. “Just warning you, I might do something that gets me thrown out of the game.”

He looked at her then laughed. “No one’s ever told me something like that. I'll keep an eye out and let you know if it's true or not.”

Mel smiled and moved up to the batter’s box. The pitcher, nor the catcher made any move to hide what they were doing. The first pitch the pitcher threw was too far away making it unhittable. The catcher was standing a bit off to the side as he caught it. The umpire called Ball.

This happened a second time. When they went to do it a third time, Mel swung at it and missed. The umpire had to call a strike and did so. The pitcher looked confused then towards his own dugout. Their Coach made a few hand gestures which basically meant for them to continue as is.

The pitcher threw another ball. After that one, Mel held up her hand and stepped back a moment. She took her batting gloves off and wiped her hands on her pants before moving back up to the plate without putting her gloves back on.

When the pitcher threw the ball, she swung again, but this time the bat flew from her hands. It spun a few times before hitting the pitcher in the shin. He fell down, grabbing at his shin. Mel looked very embarrassed that that had happened. Before the umpire could say anything, the catcher clocked Mel in the back of the head. Normally, she would have dodged it, but she didn't feel like having to send the whole team to the hospital while defending herself. So instead, she grabbed the back of her head and fell to the ground.

The entirety of the opposing team rushed to home plate to try and beat up Mel. Her own team rushed out to meet them and protect Mel. The umpire had a hard time breaking up the fight. Before both teams separated, Mel felt a kick to her kidney.

Once the Umpire got both sides away from each other, he looked at Mel who was being helped up by Carson. He asked, “Can you move?”

Mel nodded. “I'll be fine.”

The Umpire pointed to First and said, “Take your base.”

Mel looked at him confused. “What?”

He said, “The catcher hit you. If he hadn't, I would have had to throw you out of the game. But since he did, take your base.”

Mel nodded. “Yes, sir. Can I check on the Pitcher?”

He nodded and Mel ran over to the Pitcher’s Mound.

The Coach and a couple of the Personal Trainers were there, checking on the damage she caused. She asked, “Is he ok?”

One of the Trainers looked at her and asked, “Haven't you done enough?”

Mel flinched a little at that, but the pitcher held up his hand. “Easy. I tried to warn Coach that Math Bat hates being kept out of the game.”

Mel's eyes went wide. Only one person in the world called her by that nickname. “Mitch?!” she asked with incredulity laced in her voice.

Mitch lifted his head a bit and smiled at her. “Hey Mel.”

Mel sputtered, “When did you move to Michigan?”

He smiled. “About two years ago. But I'll tell you later if you come visit me after the game.”

Mel smiled wide. “Count on it.” She then ran over to first base.

While Mitch was still being checked out, the first baseman asked, “Why did you go check on our pitcher?”

Mel shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him too badly. I never want to end someone's career. Especially now that I know he's Mitch Pitch.”

The first Baseman looked at her in surprise. “You… your Math Bat?”

Mel chuckled. “That's me. He was my best friend back in New York. Only thing was, he was sick when everyone found out I was gay.”

The First Baseman nodded. It was information he filed away for later.

Mel groaned a bit as she rubbed her lower back.

The First Baseman asked, “Was that from one of my teammates?”

Mel shook her head. “One of mine, actually. I know who.”

He looked at her funny. “Why did one of your own teammates kick you?”

Mel chuckled. “From his point of view, I stole his girl. From my point of view, my soulmate found me. Take that as you will.”

He just smiled and nodded.

They watched as the Trainers picked Mitch up and helped him walk off the field. The crowd applauded this and Mel joined in, whistling loudly.

The new pitcher came to the mound and took a couple practice throws. Soon, it was time for Eddie to move up to the plate. Mel watched her best student freeze right before entering the batter’s box.

Mel yelled loudly, “TIME!” She used the hand gestures as well, letting the umpire know her desire. She then looked into the dugout and called out, “CARSON!” and waved him over.

Carson rushed out of the dugout and over to first base. He smiled and stood on the bag as Mel ran back up to Home Plate.

When she arrived, Eddie dropped his bat and shook his head looking down. “I can't do it Mel.”

Mel sighed with a smile, pulling him a bit away from home. “Yes you can.”

Eddie shook his head again and said louder, “I can't! I'm just gonna screw it up and let you down.”

Mel sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look into the audience. Look for Tanya and tell me who you see.”

Eddie looked up and over at Tanya. “I see adults sitting on either side of her.”

Mel nodded. “Those are my friends. I told them all about you. They have faith in you just like I do.”

Eddie turned to look at her in surprise. He soon heard that small group cheering his name. When he looked back, he gasped.

Mel smiled looking again. “I had Officer Lopez grab your dad too.”

Now, sitting between Carmen and Tanya, the nondescript man was wearing a shirt that said, 'Proud father of an Angel Grove High baseball player. He was wearing a ball cap similar to the ones their team wore. He looked very similar to Eddie. He was cheering louder than the others.

Eddie looked back at Mel. “You… brought my dad?”

Mel nodded. She leaned in, her forehead against his. “I did. Your dad believes in you. I believe in you. My friends believe in you. And guess what, so does the team.”

Eddie soon heard the team cheering for him.

Mel smiled. “Now I've been watching the relief pitcher. He would start with a change up, then a slider followed by a fast ball. He did this for every inning except for the last two. I think he has an order in mind. Swing at the second pitch and you'll get the fast ball. Then all you have to do is thread the needle. Pete and T.J. can handle the rest.”

Eddie looked deep into her eyes. “No home run?”

Mel smiled. “No pressure. Just thread the needle.”

Eddie smiled. “I… I can do it. I will do that.”

Mel smiled wide. “Alright!” She clapped him on the back of the neck before pulling away and running over to first. She held out her fist to Carson who hit the top with his own. She reciprocated and watched him head back to the dugout.

Once Eddie was ready, the pitcher threw the first pitch. Eddie didn't swing and the Umpire called Ball. Mel's friends and team all clapped telling him he did good.

Second pitch came and he swung, missing the ball as it went down. There was a groan of sadness from the crowd and the dugout. Then the team started clapping, shouting words of encouragement. Tanya and the others did the same.

The pitcher was ready for his third pitch. Mel stepped away from the bag towards second. She only moved far enough away so as to have a head start, but not too far she couldn't slide back if the pitcher threw to first. She watched the pitcher grip the ball and smiled. It was going to be a fast ball. The ball was thrown and Eddie put all his might into his swing. The crack echoed through the field and in the stands.

Mel watched the ball fly high. She cringed and prayed it would drop in a place where the center fielder wasn't at. But what she saw surprised even her. It kept flying until it landed halfway between the back wall and the scoreboard. Eddie had just hit a grand slam. His first home run and it was the best he could ever hope to achieve. Mel screamed loudly, even louder than the people in the stands or her team in the dugout cheered.

Eddie stood at home, dumbstruck. He turned and looked at Mel. Mel was waving him towards her. He let go of his bat and ran towards her. He jumped on first and Mel hugged him tight, laughing loudly. Together, they ran towards second.

Once they were there, the two landed on the bag. At second, T.J. held his hands out and Eddie smiled as he slapped both. T.J. held his hands up and slapped Eddie's hands. He then held both up in a double high five which Eddie slapped. Mel couldn't wipe the smile from her face. They then turned and all headed towards third.

At third Pete was waiting for them. Once they each hit the base, he held up his right elbow. Eddie had seen him do this a few times with the other teammates, but never with him. He felt honored as he held up his right elbow. They hit forearms together. They did it again with the left forearms. Next, Pete held his fists out. Eddie tapped the tops with his fists before holding his out. Pete did the same as Eddie before the two pulled back and bumped both fists together. Finally they waved their fingers at each other and headed to home plate.

Pete, T.J., Mel and Eddie all crossed home plate. Once they did, Mel turned to Eddie and hugged him tight. The rest of the team, minus Shawn, had been waiting for them at home. Once the four arrived, they swarmed them jumping up and down cheering loudly.

Mel yelled over the others, “Eddie you did it! You did the impossible! You're our team's MVP!”

Eddie laughed, “Naw Mel. You're the MVP! If not for you, I'd never be able to do it.”

Mel just laughed shaking her head. “This one's all you buddy!”

Eddie laughed as the team moved a bit apart. Mel watched them part, wondering why, until she saw Tanya. Tanya jumped into Mel's arms, wrapping her own around Mel's neck and kissed her deeply. The others cheered the kiss, even Les, who had followed Tanya down from the stands.

The team soon moved into a single file line for the after game congratulations slash condolences, mostly shown when the team high fives each other. Mel gave Tanya one last kiss before moving to stand at the end of the line. In case the other team was still mad at her for hitting Mitch with her bat. However, every team member from the opposing team high fived her. She smiled, touched by their sportsmanship.

Mel was brought out of her memories by a kiss on the cheek from Tanya. Mel turned to her and smiled before planting a kiss on Tanya's lips. She smiled as she heard on the TV, Barbara asked, “So that was when Eddie convinced you all to vote for Mel as team MVP?”

The boys chuckled and nodded. Carson smiled and said, “To be honest it didn't take that much convincing. Mel was our team manager. She worked harder than any of us trying to get us up to a higher level. Yes, Eddie surprised us with getting a grand slam. That was awesome. But even he said he couldn't have done it without Mel's training.”

Eddie smiled. “Except for our Star Player, Mel helped bring us all to a higher level. If it wasn't for her, none of us would have made it to the championship.”

Mel blushed. “They keep heaping praise on me. I just gave them advice and they chose to listen. You can't make people listen to you. They chose to listen and that's all on them. That's why they are all winners.”

Tanya chuckled. “Humble much?”

Mel blushed. “I never take credit if I don't deserve it. They worked hard. They deserve the credit.”

Tanya chuckled. “What happened after the game? When you went to the other team’s locker room?”

Mel chuckled. “Well that was kinda odd.

I walked into their locker room and looked around. They kinda stood up and we're ready to fight me. That was when the first Baseman moved up and said, 'Guys, wait. She called him Mitch Pitch. We all know he won't let us call him that. She was the only one who could call him that.’

They nodded and either sat back down or headed to the showers.

I asked, 'Where's Mitch?’

The first baseman smiled at me and then led me to the back. I found him on one of the tables with an ice pack on his shin. I cringed a bit looking at it. I smiled slightly and said, ‘Hey Mitch Pitch.’

Mitch smiled. ‘Hey Math Bat. I missed you.’

I walked over and gave him a hug. I couldn't believe it, my best friend was still there inside him.

When I pulled back, he asked, ‘Why did you run, Mel? Michael told me what happened.’

I sighed and looked away. 'I couldn't take the words said about me. I think I could have handled it if I had my dad's support, but even then I doubt it.’

He looked at me surprised. ‘Why not?’

I smiled. ‘I had to go to Angel Grove. My soulmate is there.’

Mitch smiled. ‘You mean the black girl in the yellow shirt?’

I nodded then looked at him with questions in my eyes. ‘You believe me?’

Mitch laughed. ‘I don't know. But you believe it. That's good enough for me.” He held his hand out and I took it. He squeezed my hand with a smile.

I smiled back. ‘Thanks for being my friend still.’

He chuckled. ‘Hey, you never stopped being mine.’

I nodded. ‘So tell me. How did you end up in Michigan?’

He smiled. ‘Well, a year after you left, my folks moved away. I spent junior year there and now senior year.’

I smiled. ‘So how are you?’

Mitch laughed. ‘I'll be fine, don't worry. It's only a bruise. No career ending injury.’

I laughed. ‘Good. I made sure I pulled back at the last second.’

Mitch laughed again. ‘You would, Math Bat.’

I smiled and hugged him again. ‘Can I get your address?’

He nodded his head at me and looked past me. ‘Don! Can you get me a pen and paper?’

After a minute, the first baseman walked over and handed him a note pad. He wrote down the info and handed it to me. I smiled and took the pad. I wrote down my information and handed back to him.

Mitch smiled and squeezed my hand again. ‘Thanks for stopping by, Mel.’

I smiled, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. ‘Thanks for letting me see you again. I hope, eventually, we could meet up again.’

Mitch nodded. ‘We will.’

And with that, I headed back to our locker room, took a shower and joined you, Les and the team, AND my friends so we could go out to dinner. So glad Coach let them eat with us.”

Tanya giggled. “Yes he did. So now that the show is over, what now?”

Mel smiled, “First, getting rid of the pest in the corner.”

Les groaned, sitting in the corner reading her book. “I'm gonna go bother Tommy.” She jumped off her chair in the kitchen and headed out the front door, slamming it behind her.

The two laugh. Mel then picked up Tanya who giggled. The two headed to Mel's bedroom to get ready for bed.


	20. Interlude 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is ready to retire as a Ranger. Can she help get a new team ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Power Rangers Turbo the series begins with the Rangers graduating high school, I thought it would be interesting to add this Interlude here.

Mel was feeling pretty good. Her and her friends had defeated a returned King Mondo and as giants no less. She had never felt such power before. However, she was also glad to give it all up in the end.

Graduation was coming up next week. She had to put her plans into motion before then. She was still friends with Daniel and was surprised when he called her out of the blue one day after the championship game in DC.

Daniel let her know how business had improved after the deal was made with the mayor of Angel Grove. They had, as one of their new patrons, the head of the local radio station, KAGV. He was looking for junior radio DJs to hopefully entice both teens and twenties to listen to his station. Daniel had put in a good word for Tanya after finding out she wanted to be one. 

Mel was touched by this and when the new owner called, she gave him all of Tanya's good qualities. She asked him not to mention that she also put in a good word. She didn't want him spoiling any future surprises for Tanya when he gave her her interview, but she hoped her word would carry some weight.

She was in the middle of her routine when her communicator went off. Hopping up off the floor, she activated it and said, “Go for Mel.”

Sindel's voice was on the other end. “Melody, your presence is requested at the Command Center.”

Mel smirked. “I'm on my way.”

***

When she arrived, things were a bit hectic.

She heard Billy say, “I still can't find him.”

Andrea replied, “Adjust the frequency.”

Pilar groaned. “We could just use magic.”

Roberto rolled his eyes. “Not everything can be solved with magic, sis.”

The voices all started talking over each other, even the Masters. Mel finally yelled out, “ENOUGH!”

They all stopped and looked at her.

Mel nodded and asked, “Okay. What's the situation?”

Alpha moved over and said, “Lerigot the Liarian is here on Earth. His body can't handle our sun.”

Mel nodded and asked, “Where are our Reds?”

Rocky looked up from the monitors and said, “Zordon and my dad went to Eltar to help in the war effort.”

Tommy sighed. “Jason and Kat went Scuba Diving.”

Kameron looked sheepish. “David and Penny went to perform a Native American traditional thing.”

Mel nodded. “So who has a plan?”

Reginald usually had a plan. But he smiled to himself as he hid behind the others.

Tommy stepped forward and said heroically, “We find Lerigot and bring him here.”

Mel nodded. “Then why haven't you done it yet?”

Billy looked at her and replied, “We’re having trouble triangulating his position.”

Mel walked over to Billy and Andrea and looked at the monitors.

Alpha said, “Something terrible must have happened to make him come to Earth.”

Mel nodded as she leaned over and hit a few buttons on the panel. She said, “Try it now.”

Andrea did so and smiled. “I shoulda thought of that.”

Mel smiled. “Too much noise. You couldn't think properly.” She patted the young turtle’s back and smiled.

She then turned to the others and said, “There're too many of us here. Tommy, Kimberly, get the emergency packs and get ready to head out. Hyo, Adam, I want you two to monitor the situation. Bulk, Skull, I know you two work with Carmen's boyfriend, Lieutenant Stone. I want you two to use one of our signal devices and try and confuse our enemy. Billy, Andrea, Phiven, Reg, I think we'll need new powers for this new enemy. We're going to make those new powers. Kitana, I need you to scan us and see if we can handle the new power. Except for the Masters, if you don't belong here and you don't have a job, go home. We'll keep you updated.”

Reginald smiled wide. Mel handled this like any Red would.

The others nodded and teleported out. Pilar stayed and walked over to Mel. She smiled and said, “Zordon and dad wanted me to stay.” With a wave of her hand, a small ball of Red energy appeared in her hand.

Mel asked, “Red Morphin Energy?”

Pilar nodded. “Enough for two morphers.”

Mel sighed. “Understood.” She looked over at Billy and asked, “Found him?”

Billy nodded. “Not exact, but close enough.”

Mel nodded and turned to Reg. Reginald nodded. “Take the Turbo Navigators. They have Lerigot's bio information already downloaded into them.”

Tommy and Kimberly nodded as they teleported off.

Mel looked at Reg again and he smiled leading them off.

***

Inside a secret room, Billy, Andrea, Phiven and Mel were working on computers designing the new Zords.

Kitana had spent the last half hour scanning the four of them. She had also scanned Hyo's girlfriend, Melissa, and was compiling all her data.

Mel said, “Ok, we have the combination basics down. Now all we need is a design.”

Billy smiled and looked over at Mel. “Got any ideas?”

Mel looked over at him and asked, “Who me?”

Andrea nodded. “You got us organized. You must have something planned.”

Mel shook her head. “No. I mean, if it were up to me, I'd go with a car theme.”

Billy smiled. “Then that helps us choose.”

Mel asked, “Choose what?”

Billy hit a couple buttons on his console. He brought up an image of a group of five cars, a red sports car, a blue pickup truck, a green minivan, a yellow SUV, and a white compact car. Mel slid her chair on wheels over and nodded. “I like, but we need more.”

Reginald walked up and hit a few buttons on Billy's console. “These were sent to us by a friend.” On his screen came up five other vehicles. A red fire truck, a blue police car, a green dump truck, a yellow front loader and a white ambulance with pink highlights.

Mel smiled. “I think we can work with that. I have some Ranger suit designs in mind. I wish we had Zords like the Super Zeo Zords.”

Reginald chuckled. He pushed another button and the set of five transformed into fighting robots. Mel smiled. “Nice. Billy, we need to take this design and add three more if we can.”

Phiven replied, “Already ahead of you. I was thinking of a three person team using my and Nina's colors. And adding our colors together, I came up with silver.”

Reginald smiled. “I like that idea. And you have Zords?”

Phiven nodded as he typed at his console. He brought up a black grand tourer with a unique looking grill, a silver Jeep with a T shaped grill and a white buggy with a simple grill. Phiven blushed. “Ran out of cool grill ideas.” Straightening, he added, “Just not Ranger suits.”

Mel started typing at her console. “I have something in mind.” On her screen came uniforms for eight of the Rangers. The helmets were shaped like the front of the eight cars. The last five used the same helmets as the first five, but the uniforms had more of a V shaped design. Mel added, “I was inspired by that yellow Ranger suit I saw after my first battle. But I added elements from my newer design.”

Reginald smiled. “Well done. We'll add the power after we find out why this new threat wants Lerigot.”

The four nodded to him before standing up and heading back to the Command Center.

Mel stopped before exiting and looked at Reginald. “Look, Reg, I get this strange feeling none of us are going to be able to use these new powers. If that's the case, I know someone who would be a good Ranger.”

Reginald smiled at her. “Who might that be?”

Mel smiled. “My friend and teammate Theodore Jarvis Johnson. Mostly he likes to be called T.J.”

Reginald nodded. “We'll keep that in mind. Actually that might help us out more than you know.”

Mel smirked and let out a jovial breath. “Well… I hope you'll let us in on the secret.”

Reginald nodded. “I will. Don't worry.” The two then headed out.

***

Once back in the Command Center, Mel saw Tanya waiting for her. Mel smiled and walked up to her, embracing her. She pulled back a bit and planted a kiss on her lips. “What are you doing here, love?”

Tanya smiled as well. “Adam and Hyo called for me. They figured I could help and I have been.”

Mel nodded then pulled away. She walked over to a console as Tanya asked, “Did you really shout orders to everyone?”

Mel blushed and turned to her. “Yeah. I wasn't thinking to be honest. When I got here, everything was chaos. We had no Red Ranger. So I put my brain to work and came up with a course of action.”

Tanya chuckled. “Well you impressed everyone here. They were surprised to say the least. Good job.”

Mel blushed again. “Th-thanks.”

Reginald walked up to Mel and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I saw this side of you back when you took that first test I gave you. I knew you had a lot of potential. Thanks for proving me right.”

Mel nodded. Tanya wrapped her arms around Mel's shoulders. “As I said, good job.”

Mel chuckled as they received the call from Tommy that they found Lerigot.

Once Tommy and Kimberly teleported back with Lerigot, Kitana rushed up and scanned him. Mel moved up and Kitana looked from her to Tommy and then back down at Lerigot. “I need to get him on the med table.”

Mel nodded as she bent down. Tommy was about to help, but Mel just slipped her arms under Lerigot, picked him up gently, and headed over to the medical bed.

As Kitana began to work, Mel walked over to Tommy and asked, “Everything go ok?”

Tommy nodded. “Kim got hurt, but Lerigot healed her. We're still not sure why he came. We had to get him here as fast as possible.”

Mel nodded as Kimberly walked over to the medical monitors. She then turned and saw Kitana's data pad. She picked it up and started reading. She sighed as she walked back over to Tommy and Mel. “We can't handle the new power I'm afraid.”

Mel groaned and nodded. She looked at Reginald and said, “You told me that my recommending T.J. gave you an idea for a team. What did you mean?”

Reginald had been watching his wife work, somewhat distracted. “Hmm? Oh yes.” He turned to them. “I have been watching and helping Power Rangers since Nineteen Seventy-Two.”

Tommy said, “I thought they didn't appear until Seventy-Eight.”

Reginald smiled. “Publicly. There were several groups before the Seventy-Eight team. But that is the point I wanted to bring up. The team known as Aero Force were the children of half the Solar Force team. Then we get Dino Storm, the team Tommy, Kim and several others belong to. Their parents were either part of the Mighty Morphin team or the Royal Flush team.”

Mel looked surprised. “Any of Zeo's parents part of a Ranger team?”

Reginald nodded. “Your father and Tanya's mother were part of a team called Bio Electric. It was the reason he was away for a year of your life.”

Mel stumbled back a bit, and Tanya caught her. Mel's father had been friends with not only Tanya's father, but teammates and friends with Tanya's mother.

Tommy asked, “Then how did Mel help you?”

Reginald smiled. “She recommended her baseball teammate T.J. Johnson. He is the son of Benjamin and Shatrice Johnson, the Blue and Green Gymnastic Squad Rangers. And there are three other children of that team. The only problem is that there are only four Rangers.”

Doug, Reginald's brother, walked up and said, “Not necessarily. My son, Justin could join.”

Reginald shook his head. “He’s only twelve.”

Doug smiled. “He’s my son. He’s very intelligent and has a connection to the Universal Morphin Grid. Much like your own Children.”

It had surprised Mel when she first met Reginald's older brother. He had an unusual history, but what surprised her most was that he was a Morphin Master as well. His power went to those known as the Extra Heroes. Tommy had been included in that group. That was why the Dino Storm team had two Green Rangers. Extra Heroes didn't need a specific color. They were a color unto themselves.

Kitana finally stepped away from Lerigot, letting her medicines work, as she said, “Doug’s right Reg. Look at my own connection. I could handle more than one power better than most.”

Reginald sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Ok. Ok. I can tell when I'm outnumbered. But that still leaves us down eight Rangers.”

Kitana smiled. “Our oldest, Wesley, his wife Kitty and their friend Rachel could handle the three Ranger Megazord.”

Alpha walked up and asked, “Why not the children of the Mach Force Rangers?”

Reginald looked at the Automaton funny as Solar Defender walked up as well. “Alpha has a point Reginald. Their parents already have experience with vehicle Zords.”

Reginald sighed and nodded. “Got anyone in mind?”

Solar Defender smiled. “As a matter of fact, I do. You see, when we decided to reactivate as the Ninja Strike Ranger team, I decided to do some research on the past Ranger teams. When I discovered that Mach Force were also Superheroes, I looked up their team information as well. The All-Star Titans are an impressive team. Avenger, Battlestar, Black Arrow, Rainbow Girl and Sandwoman would bring about an interesting diversity to the team.”

Reginald lifted an eyebrow. “You’ve really thought about this haven't you?”

Solar Defender smiled and nodded vigorously.

Kitana laughed as Mel asked, “Why do you guys differ to Reg?”

Solar Defender turned to Mel and said, “Reg has been on Earth longer than any of us. He knows its inhabitants better than we do.”

Kitana chuckled. “I trust my husband, so there's that.”

Mel nodded. “Ok. I get that…”

They soon hear the medical monitors beep loudly. Kitana turned to the medical bed quicker than the others. She was moving before the others had even turned.

They heard Lerigot muttering loudly to himself and shaking back and forth, his eyes opened wide.

Mel asked, “What's going on?”

Reginald moved to a computer console as Alpha replied, “He’s receiving a telepathic transmission.”

Reginald said, “I can tap into it and bring it up on the screen.”

The screen was full of static which, after a couple moments, cleared up. They saw a woman they didn't recognize.

Dimitria moved up and said, “Divatox.” Her voice was laced with venom and anger. Mel was surprised to hear that kind of tone in a Master's voice.

Divatox said, “Zordon I know you can hear me, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family. Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel. Don't you just wanna pick those adorable cheeks?”

Alpha cried out as Mel clenched her fists. Kimberly could see the distress Lerigot was going through and cried out, “Make it stop! Look at what it's doing to him.”

Kitana placed a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry Kim. There's nothing we can do right now.”

Divatox continued, “Bring him to me. Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. They're certainly not much to look at. But my sensors tell me they were once one of your, um, what do ya call them? Oh, yes, Power Rangers.”

They watch as the screen changes to show two people all in black. They remove their masks one by one.

Andrea jumped out of her chair and moved towards the screen. “Kat! Jason! NO!”

Divatox continued, “Do what I say or it's lights out for all of them.”

They watch as a headpiece is attached to Yara's head and the screen returns to static before going off.

The others begin discussing what to do and how to help, while Mel yelled and threw her fist through a console. Sparks flew in a few directions as her hand went through it. When she pulled back, her hand looked mangled. Kitana sighed as she walked up and began working on Mel's hand.

Mel and Tanya had spent the past year controlling their bond, but even that one, she felt. They all understood Mel’s frustration and sympathized with her. Tanya walked over and wrapped her arms around Mel.

Mel's anger was high. There was an injustice that she couldn't right. She looked at Billy and said, “Scan Lerigot's wand. She doesn't seem the type to care about Lerigot himself.” She then turned to Tommy and said, “Get the DeSantos Trio up here. We need to plan.”

Tommy nodded and moved to the communications console.

Tanya kissed Mel's cheek and asked, “Are you going to be ok?”

Mel shook her head. “Not until that witch is destroyed.”

Tanya simply nodded.

***

It had been decided, mostly by Lerigot himself, that the exchange would happen. Mel felt something was wrong, but she knew she nor any of the others could stop him. He didn't go alone, though. Mel asked Rocky, Roberto and Pilar to go with him. Pilar brought along her girlfriend, Simona, as extra backup.

Mel was pacing back and forth waiting for news. They'd lost contact with Bulk and Skull as well. Andrea had checked her home and found out Jason and Kat had left their morphers behind. That made Mel even more nervous.

When the four returned, Rocky and Roberto both noticeably wet, they noticed Jason and Kat weren't with them. Andrea rushed over, currently not using her Holo form, and asked, “What happened?”

Rocky sighed. “They tricked us, Andrea. They took Lerigot and left us with dummies.”

Andrea collapsed to her knees sobbing. Rocky got down with her and held her as tight as he could. Billy moved up and hugged her from the other side.

Mel growled and paced in a circle. After a moment, she roared and was about to punch another console. However, two hands grabbed her wrist. Mel looked up at Tanya, their eyes meeting, and Mel sighed. Deflated from her anger just a little. Tanya patted her fist before letting go.

Reginald smiled as he walked up and placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “You remind me of myself at that age?”

Mel rolled her eyes. “What, seven thousand years ago?”

Reginald chuckled. “Nope. When I was a teenager. Over ten thousand years ago.”

Mel looked at him in surprise. “You… you were like that so long ago?”

Reginald smiled wide. “Yeah. My personality was always that of a green. I was fun but also intelligent. I could lead the team if I wanted to but I didn't need to.”

Mel smiled. “I can see that. So do I make a good purple?”

Reginald's smile turned into a knowing smirk. “Yes. You have all the qualities that makes for a good purple. Fun, unpredictable and strong. You share some qualities with my wife also.”

Mel smiled. “Ok, I get you.”

Reginald smiled.

Mel appreciated the compliment, but she went back to frowning, remembering her friends needed her and she couldn't help them.

Billy stood up and walked over to Mel and Reginald. “Mel, you were right, by the way. The wand had a unique power.”

Dimitria nodded. “Lerigot's wand is the key that will allow Divatox access to an island that holds a powerful monster named Maligore. I think she wishes to use his power to plunder throughout the universe.”

Mel looked from her to Reginald then back to Billy. “You need to use the data we have and give a similar power to the keys.”

Billy nodded, then bent down and asked, “Andrea, can you help me?”

Andrea sniffed and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the console. The two began implementing Mel's plan.

Mel looked at Reg who smiled at her. “I'll get the team together. Then we can power up the keys.”

Mel nodded and sighed. She walked away to sit on one of the ledges. Tanya sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Mel leaned into Tanya and she just smiled.

***

Once T.J. arrived, he looked around. He saw some of the others assembled including Carlos of the Soccer Team and Ashley from the Cheerleading Squad. He then looked over at the five tubes of light and saw his teammate and friend, Mel. Moving up to her he asked, “Mel, what's going on?”

She took his hands and smiled sadly. “Your dreams are about to come true T.J.”

T.J. looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

Mel chuckled softly. ”Remember telling me how you always wanted to be a Power Ranger?”

T.J. nodded. “Of course I do. But what… Mel?”

Mel nodded and twisted her wrists, showing her morpher to him.

T.J.'s eyes went wide. “No way.”

Mel smirked. “And now it's time for you and the other new ones here to take up the mantle. Though your first task will be a hard one. Are you ready for the challenge?”

T.J. nodded giving her a serious face. “It’s not even a question.”

Mel smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Are we ready Billy?”

Billy nodded. “All systems nominal.”

Mel nodded and looked at Reginald.

Reginald smiled and nodded. “Thank you all for coming. We have a situation and not much time.”

Dimitria moved up and said, “An alien being named Lerigot has been captured by an evil woman named Divatox. They are heading to the lost island of Muranthias to free a demon named Maligore from his prison.”

Sindel then moved up and said, “You all have been chosen to be the next team of Rangers. Eight of you will be taking the Ghost Galleon to pursue her, save Lerigot and prevent Maligore from rising, or stop him from escaping.”

Andrea turned in her chair and said, “Not to mention freeing all those she captured.”

Ninjor nodded. “A team of five will stay in case she sends a monster to keep us distracted.”

Billy brought over a tray of morphers and gave eight similar looking ones to T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Wesley, Kitty and Rachel. For the five superheroes, he gave five morphers that looked similar but also different.

Solar Defender held out his hand, as did the others, and said, “Receive the color and power of the Morphin Grid.” Pilar joined the Masters as they sent out the power.

Mel watched as one of the Red Morphin Energy orbs went into T.J.'s morpher. Tanya smiled and placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. Mel nodded, pride evident on her face.

They were given more information and instructions before heading off.

Mel sighed and said, “So this is what it feels like.”

Tanya looked at her confused. “What feels like?”

Mel looked at her. “Watching your friends go off to battle to save the world while we have to stay behind and hope.”

Tanya nodded and kissed Mel. “Let's go home.”

Mel let out a breath and nodded as the two teleported away.

***

It had been a couple days since the newly christened Turbo team of Power Rangers had left. Mel was sitting on her couch going over a few details important to her. Classes had been out for a while and now she was planning for the future. Tanya was taking the time to spend with her family, which gave Mel time to plan.

As she worked, she heard the sound of a teleporter. Mel covered her paperwork with pillows and said, “I wasn't expecting you until this evening, Tanya.”

The voice she heard was not Tanya's. “Not Tanya. It's me, T.J.”

Mel looked over towards the front door and jumped up. She ran over and hugged her friend. “Glad you made it back safely.”

T.J. nodded and returned the hug. “Me too. There were times I wasn't sure I would.”

Mel smiled and said, “Well c'mon. Sit down and give me all the details.”

T.J. chuckled and did so.

Sometime later, Mel shook her head in disbelief. “I can't believe you beat a controlled Jason.”

T.J. smiled. “I did like you told me. Use the opponent's overconfidence against them.”

Mel chuckled. “Hey, how was working with a twelve year old?”

T.J. smiled. “Not bad actually. He taught me a few things I didn't know.”

They then heard a voice ask angrily, “What?! There's someone around my age as a Ranger now?”

Mel chuckled and looked down her hallway. “Yes Les. But he's the son of a Master. You're just you.”

Les walked up and sat in the chair pouting. “Oh ha ha.”

Mel chuckled. “I should warn you. The pest will follow you around like a lost puppy.”

Les growled. “Hey! I'm not a puppy.”

Mel laughed. T.J. just looked confused. “I thought she was your little sister.”

Mel shook her head with a smile. “She's just a friend. Since she hung around me more than any of the other Rangers, everyone just assumed she was my sister.”

“Is it ok to discuss Ranger stuff in front of her?” T.J. asked.

Mel nodded. “She's the Ranger tagalong. She finds out about us faster than we can be made.”

Les smiled with pride.

Mel looked at her and said, “Uh-oh. I think she's found her new target. I hope you can survive her.”

Mel and T.J. laughed at that as Les roared at them. Mel was happy the future was in safe hands. Even though she's ready to give up being a Ranger, a part of her was going to miss the adventure now that a new team was ready to protect Angel Grove. But she still had one more adventure to go on; and it would all happen next week, the week she would graduate from High School.


	21. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally comes to a head between Shawn and Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is based on a character study on Shawn, but Mel is my own creation. No Politics involved.

It was evening, two days before graduation. Though she didn't show it, Mel was nervous. She blamed it on two factors.

First, she blamed it on the upcoming graduation. She was slated to be salutatorian and give a speech during the graduation ceremony. She had missed half a school year her freshman year and had only attended one year at Angel Grove High. However, Mister Caplan had assured her it was alright. She had records stating she had taken the necessary classes, but also she passed the High School Competency Test, H.S.C.T., and passed with the highest score possible, tying with Billy in score, only because Andrea won't be taking the test for another year. Her homeroom teacher, Missus Appleby, snuck in the test.

Second was the new team of Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, with T.J. as leader of the main squad. T.J. was her best friend on the baseball team. That was not something said lightly. She got along with almost everyone on the team including Carson and Pete, but T.J., like Les, made overtures to be her friend. Even before she joined, he would sit down at her table and actively engage her in conversation. She had learned he always wanted to be a Power Ranger. Now she had to worry about him going into battle without her backing him up.

But there was something else weighing heavily on her mind. The past week, Mel and Tanya spent all their time together; like they were a true couple. This wasn't a big deal in and of itself. Where the problem came in was what she was trying to hide from Tanya. For a while now, Mel had been taking steps to set up a special surprise for Tanya. The evening after tomorrow evening, Mel would spring her surprise and hope it would make her soulmate happy.

But for right now, she was just having a hard time maintaining her secret. Especially with Tanya sitting on her lap.

Tanya smiled and kissed Mel on the lips. “You're distracted.”

Mel smiled. “I guess I am. Just thinking.”

Tanya pulled back a little and asked, “Thinking about what?”

Mel smiled. “My plan. The future. Those sorts of things.”

Tanya sighed, looking away. She slid off Mel's lap, sitting next to her now. “Mel… I hate that stupid plan.”

Mel looked at her for a moment, then smirked. “Oh c'mon babe. I don't plan on sleeping with any other woman but you. But there's more to do in Amsterdam than buy prostitutes.”

Tanya groaned. “Look, Mel, can I tell you something?”

Mel nodded. “Sure, Tanya, what's up?”

Tanya nodded to herself. “I got offered my dream job. I'm going to be the newest DJ at KAGV.”

Mel smiled wide. “Well that's great news. Isn't it?”

Tanya sighed and nodded. “It is. But that means I can't go with you to Amsterdam.”

Mel nodded and had a look of disappointment on her face. “I can see where that would be a problem.”

Tanya nodded. “You know, I have a crazy idea. Why don't we stay here in Angel Grove?”

Mel sighed and replied, “Tanya, there's only one thing that could keep me in Angel Grove.”

Tanya looked a little hopeful as she asked, “And that is?”

Mel just smirked and said, “Ask me again after graduation.”

Tanya groaned. “Fine.” She stood up and started to head to the bedroom.

Mel watched her leave and asked, “Hey, aren't you spending the day with your folks tomorrow?”

Tanya nodded. “I wanted you to come along, but dad was adamant about tomorrow being the last family day before I spend my life with you.”

Mel nodded. “Well, I got some errands to run tomorrow. Just some boring stuff. Look, enjoy the day with your family. We'll have the future, ok?” Mel stood up and followed Tanya.

Tanya nodded. Mel could tell she was upset. She just hoped that Tanya would still be happy with her after everything was revealed.

The two got ready for bed, but as Mel tried getting comfortable, Tanya was cold to her. Mel just sighed and went to sleep. Tanya didn't know how to feel, so she too just went to sleep.

***

The next day, Tanya's family took her shopping for a graduation dress. They wanted to get her something special for the big event. Her mother also had a sense of irony in wanting to get Tanya some sexy lingerie.

As Tanya was going through the dresses at the local dress shop, she had a sour look on her face. With her father waiting in the car, her mother, Samantha was there beside her trying to help her out.

Samantha sighed and placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. “What's wrong, honey?”

Tanya stopped sifting through clothes and sighed looking down. She took another breath before turning her head to her mother. “Mom, did you ever have doubts about dad when you first got together?”

Samantha smiled. She pulled Tanya away from the dresses and sat her down in the nearby chairs. “Yes, Tanya,” she said, “I did.”

Tanya nodded. “How did you get over it?”

Samantha closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. “It wasn't easy, believe me. Your father worked really hard for his grades. I thought he put me second. I actually complained about that to his friend, Jeremiah.”

Tanya nodded, intently listening. “What did he say?”

Samantha took Tanya's hands. “He reminded me of one of the times I came to their apartment angry. Aaron stopped the project he and Jerry were working on, came over to the couch where I was sitting and held me. He just held me until I felt better and even a bit after. While he held me, Jerry continued to work on their project. Y'see, the project they were working on was worth one quarter of their grade. Your father stopped everything just to hold me until I felt better. Jerry pointed out other little things he would do to help me when I needed it most. What I was looking for was there the whole time. I just hadn't seen it.”

Tanya nodded and smiled. She then frowned when she asked, “So what do I do about my feelings towards Mel?”

Samantha gave her another reassuring smile. “Did she say or ask you for anything?”

Tanya nodded. “She asked me to wait until after graduation.”

Samantha squeezed Tanya's hands. “Then wait. You may get your hopes and dreams, or you'll get a big goose egg. Either way, just wait, ok?”

Tanya nodded. “Ok, mom.” She then leaned over and hugged the older woman.

Samantha smiled and stood up. “Now let's find you a nice dress.”

***

Mel had spent the day traveling all around Angel Grove. Her plan had changed so many times, it was completely different from what it had been when she first arrived.

Reginald had put her in contact with the right people she needed to to get things done. She had spent most of the day getting her surprise for Tanya ready. It was evening by the time she had finished up.

She went to a jewelry store looking for, what she hoped, would be the best engagement ring. She wasn't expecting to find the right one the first time around, but when she saw it, she knew it was the one. It was a heart shaped yellow Sphene stone surrounded by small amethyst stones.

Looking up at the jeweler she asked, “How much for the yellow Stone heart?”

He took one look at her mundane clothing and stance, not to mention her young features and shrugged. “Two Thousand.”

Mel nodded. “Can I see it?”

The man shrugged again and walked over to the case pulling it out. Mel started looking at it and smiled. “Do you know a man named Daniel Infantino?”

He looked her at strangely and nodded. “Sure. Been going to his place for years.”

Mel smiled as she examined the ring closer. “On Saturdays?”

He frowned but nodded. “And Sundays. Why do you care?”

Mel finally looked up at him. She held out her hand and smiled. “The name's Steel Fist.”

His eyes went wide when he heard that.

Mel's smile turned dark and smug as she added, “I doubt Daniel would hate to hear one of his best fighters is being taken advantage of.”

The man gulped and nodded. “Well, Sphene is expensive. Th-th-then you also have the amethyst surrounding it.” He spoke quickly, or stuttered a bit.

Mel nodded and looked back at the ring. “That doesn't bother me. Price gouging does. Now, how much is it?”

He nodded vigorously. “Right, right.” He walked over to a book by the register and looked it up. “Three hundred ninety-five. I swear.”

Mel smiled and said, “I'll take it.”

“Seriously?” he asked nervously.

Mel nodded. “That price sounds about right to me. I know how much Sphene costs.”

He smiled and nodded as he began to ring her up. Mel reached into her jacket, a blue jean one this time, and pulled out an envelope. She pulled out four one hundred dollar bills and a single fifty, before handing it over to the man.

The man smiled and said, “I thought you usually wear a leather jacket.”

Mel smiled as she took the small box and bent down. She had a small compartment in the sole of her boot. She put the box inside and closed the door. As she did, she said, “I do. I left it strapped to my bike.”

He nodded and started to hand over her change. She held up her hand. “Keep the change.”

He nodded. “Thanks. Handy little compartment you have there.”

Mel giggled. “I used to keep extra cash in there.”

He just nodded and smiled. “Anything else I can get for you?”

Mel nodded. “If this doesn't fit, can I bring it back to resize?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

Mel smiled. “Thanks.” She waved at him as she walked out the door.

As Mel headed back to her bike, she smiled to herself. Mel reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out her Motorola Startac cellular telephone. Reginald was kind enough to modify it to go through his family's personal communications network so she didn't have to pay high rates.

Dialing a number she had memorized, she let it ring for a moment or two before hearing the other end pick up.

Carmen said, “Hello?”

Mel smiled. “Hey Carmen. I got it.”

Carmen asked, “You found the perfect one?”

Mel nodded even though Carmen couldn't see her. “Yep. It has a yellow stone with a bunch of purple stones around it.”

Carmen's smile was evident in her voice. “That's great Mel. She'll love it.”

Mel sighed and said. “I hope so.”

Carmen said in a clamming voice, “She will. When you reveal everything to her.”

Mel let out another sigh. “Yeah.” She then heard footsteps move up quickly behind her. All the alarm bells in her head were going off. They had slowed down just enough when they caught up to her. She looked up and said, “So I'm about to cross De Soto and Fremont. I have to be careful. Just past it is an alley I can get attacked in.”

Carmen's voice became serious. “I can be there in five minutes.”

Mel smiled and said, “Ok, goodbye.” She then hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket.

As soon as Mel was in front of the alley, the two walking up behind her, grabbed her, one putting his hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the alley.

They both held her arms, making it difficult to move. She looked at them and recognized them from school. She didn't know their names, but she knew who they hung around with.

Mel growled and said, “I'm gonna give you dipsticks one chance. Let me go and no one gets hurt.”

Shawn walked out from the shadows and chuckled. “The only one getting hurt is you.”

Mel sighed. “Shawn. I called it.”

Shawn shrugged, his dark smile never leaving his face. “So you caught me. But you'll never be able to identify me.”

Mel tilted her head in disbelief. “Why is that?”

He pulled out a switchblade, flicking it open. “You'll be dead.”

Mel smiled shaking her head. Her foot was lightning fast as it struck him between his legs. He cried out and fell to the ground.

The other two boys were stunned. Using them as leverage, she jumped up and hit both of them in the groin with her heels. They let go and she turned to the blonde haired blue eyed teen on her right, hit him hard in the stomach with her right elbow before smashing him in the nose with her left fist. He fell backwards as blood flew out of his nose. She turned to the Hispanic kid on her left and kicked him with her right foot in the chest. The kid went flying out of the alley landing hard on his back, blood spurting slightly out of his mouth. The kick made him have a hard time breathing. The first kid started throwing up.

Shawn finally regained his senses and pulled out a hand gun pointing it at Mel. The clicking sound of the gun was heard by all.

Mel stopped moving and looked at him. “A Smith and Wesson M Nineteen Eleven. Big gun for a little man.”

Shawn slowly stood up. “I don't care what you think, dyke. I kill you and I'll be a hero. Tanya will be begging to take me back.”

Mel sighed shaking her head. “You have lost your mind. No one will believe you. And Tanya will want you behind bars.”

Shawn spat, “You know nothing! I can claim self-defense!”

Mel smiled and turned around facing the wall. “Not if the bullet went through my back. When you claim self-defense, you will be convicted of murder.”

Shawn looked at the other two and pointed at Mel. “Turn her around.”

The blonde kid shook his head. “No way man. Threatening is one thing. Killing is another.”

The Hispanic teen, still out of breath nodded. “True enough, man. We're not going to prison as accessories to murder.”

Shawn shook his head. “This dyke is ruining our city and your just gonna do nothing.”

Mel sighed. “Wow, fail the HSCT did you? Can't speak words no right can you?” She chuckled at her own joke.

Shawn was practically foaming at the mouth when he shouted, “SHUT UP YOU STUPID DYKE!!”

At that moment, all four of them saw the red and blue lights of a Police Car pull up. Carmen stepped out as Shawn called out, “Everything's ok Officer. The situation is well in hand.”

Carmen came around her car and pulled her own gun. She reached for her radio and pulled it up to her mouth. “Dispatch I'm on the scene. Ten thirty-two. I repeat, ten thirty-two.” She pointed her gun at Shawn and said, “Drop your gun and put your hands on your head!”

Shawn still had his gun pointed at Mel and said, “No need to get anxious, Officer. I'm just getting rid of the problem.”

Mel smiled hearing Carmen's voice. “Officer Lopez. Good to see you.” She turned and looked at her. “Hmm your Beretta Ninety-Two can do some damage.”

Carmen smirked and shook her head. “Only you Mel. Only you would look at my gun and think that. Now kid, I said drop the gun. Don't do something stupid.”

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. “You're friends with a dyke? You Officer? I thought your people were all Catholic.”

Mel was now fully facing Shawn. Her eyes looked lost for a few moments.

Carmen shook her head. “The Lord wants me to hate the sin. It never said in the good book to hate the sinner. Now put the gun down.”

Mel sighed. “Look, Officer, he's not going to listen to you. Just do me a favor and don't kill him. He’s messed up in the head.”

Shawn yelled, “SHUT UP!”

Mel sighed. “Look if you're gonna shoot me then shoot me.”

Carmen looked at Mel like she was nuts. “Mel? Are you out of your mind?”

Mel smiled and said, “I got this.” She then addressed Shawn. “C'mon, Shawn. You wanted to be a big man. If you're gonna shoot me, then shoot me.”

Carmen shook her head. “Don't do it, Kid.”

Mel growled. “SHOOT ME!”

Lieutenant Stone pulled up at that moment and got out of his car. When he did, two shots were fired. In that moment, he saw two things happen. The first was Mel slam back against the wall. The second was Shawn dropping his gun, clutching his hand in pain.

Stone ran up and knocked Shawn to the ground. He started putting cuffs on Shawn. As he read him his rights, Shawn laughed and said, “I got her. I finally got her. The Dirty Dyke is dead!”

Carmen grabbed her radio again. “This is Officer Lopez. Shots fired! Ten fifty-two! And hurry!” She ran over to Mel and started checking her out. She pulled open Mel's jacket and looked for a bullet wound. As she ran her hand over Mel's front, she found… nothing.

Mel moaned as she moved her head a bit.

Both Shawn and Jerome turned to look at Mel. Shawn's eyes went wide. “No. NO WAY! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!”

Mel groaned and used her right hand to rub the back of her head.”

Carmen gasped. “Madre de dios. Mel?”

Mel's eyes opened and she looked up at Carmen to her left. She slowly opened her hand showing the bullet in her hand. There was some blood on the bullet and surrounding it. Mel smiled and said, “I don't think I ever really recovered from my fight with Freaky Feral.”

Carmen had tears in her eyes as she laughed and leaned in hugging Mel. Mel used her right arm to hug back. Carmen pulled back and said, “I thought I lost you, hermanita.”

Mel smiled. “Nah. I calculated the speed of the bullet based on the type of gun it was. I dodged it as soon as he pulled the trigger and then I caught the bullet.”

Carmen laughed again shaking her head. She gently helped Mel stand up as Shawn was shoved into the back of Jerome's squad car.

Jerome walked back over and asked, “Ok, Carmen. How did you do that?”

Carmen looked at Jerome funny. “Do what?”

Jerome smiled. “You hit his hand with your shot. I don't remember you ever being that good.”

Mel smiled as she flipped the bullet she was holding and then winced at her action. “Maybe, Lieutenant, you shouldn't worry about the how. It'll drive you nuts. I'd try and explain what's going on, but even I don't know.”

Carmen nodded. “Just call it a lucky shot and leave it at that.”

Mel looked around and noticed the other two boys had run off.

Carmen sighed. “I never thought Shawn would do something like this on his own.”

Mel shook her head. “He had a couple of accomplices. They ran off.”

Jerome sighed. “We'll put out an A.P.B.”

Mel shook her head. “They only wanted to scare me, not kill me like Shawn did.”

Carmen sighed. She placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “S.O.P. Mel. Sorry.”

Mel sighed and nodded. She then gave as best a description she could as the ambulance pulled up. A couple medics got out and came over to Mel. As they looked her over, Mel asked, “You're not gonna tell Tanya, are you?”

Carmen shook her head. “Hermanita, you need to tell her. Not about goading Shawn into shooting you. That's stupid. But he did attack you. And now he's going to be put behind bars.”

Mel nodded. “Ok.”

The medic said, “We need to get her to the hospital.”

Mel groaned. “What about my bike?”

Carmen laughed at that. “I'll have someone at Dispatch pick it up for you and take it back to your place.”

Mel nodded. “Come with me?” Her voice was quiet as she asked. She even looked at Carmen like a little sister would to a big sister.

Carmen smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She was happy their relationship had gone back to being on good terms.

***

Tanya burst into the hospital room and found Mel sitting on the bed, her hand being bandaged up by a cute black nurse. Tanya moved up and asked, “Was it one of the gamblers?”

Mel shook her head as Carmen looked at her with slight surprise. Mel responded, “It was Shawn.”

Tanya gasped. “Shawn?”

Mel nodded. “He shot at me. I caught the bullet, so don't worry too bad about my hand. But I think he finally lost his mind.”

Tanya looked down. “Dangit Mel. I knew he would try something like this.”

Mel used her bad hand and reached up cupping Tanya's cheek. “He's not going to be a problem anymore.”

Carmen nodded. “My immediate supervisor says that since he's eighteen he can be tried as an adult.”

Tanya sighed and nodded. She put her hand against the one on her cheek. She was crying now. Mel smiled and said, “I love you Tanya. Our bond is strong. It protected me tonight. Ok?”

Tanya nodded and wrapped her arms around Mel, holding her tight. Mel held back, then looked out the door. She saw Leslie standing there, for the first time since she's known her, looking worried. Mel smiled and waved her in. Leslie nodded and came in quickly.

When Tanya pulled back, she kissed Mel deeply on the lips. In that moment, both could feel the spark. Their souls were joining on a new level. But this time Tanya felt something new. She felt the purity of Mel's soul, something she couldn't feel before. She pulled back and looked Mel deeply in her eyes. She had seen Mel's eyes in different shades of brown, but this time she saw something new. And for some strange reason, she liked this new something.

Tanya leaned her forehead against Mel's. Whatever the future held for the two of them, she knew they could face it together.


	22. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day, and Mel's surprise.

The day finally came; graduation day. It was the day all High Schoolers waited for since Kindergarten. It was a day Mel never thought she'd see. In fact, she had to make sure she was worthy of it. She asked Reginald to let her take all the tests he said she would have passed. The results were exactly the same as he predicted they would be. And though Mister Caplan had assured her everything was acceptable for her graduation, she was still happy to present to him her test scores.

But now, here she was, sitting with her peers, Tanya by her side, and listening to Mister Caplan make his speech about their future. T.J. had been in the crowd of family and friends, but he had to run off. The pressing duties of a Power Ranger.

Before Caplan had finished his speech, Carmen had moved up and touched Mel on the shoulder. Mel looked up at her and she indicated to follow. Mel nodded and stood up following. Tanya also rose and followed.

They were off to the side and not too far away from the other graduates when Mel finally asked, “What's up?”

Carmen smiled and held out a blue medallion with a gold triangle on the front. “My chief wanted you to have this Medal of Appreciation for helping us with capturing Shawn with great valor.”

Mel sighed. “I'm touched, I really am, but I don't need this.”

Carmen chuckled. “I know. The Chief wanted to have a whole ceremony and everything. I told him to let me give it to you privately. This won't disrupt anything and you can feel good about being helpful.”

Tanya smiled. She hugged Mel and nodded. “Go ahead, Mel.”

Mel sighed and took it. She stuck it in the pocket of her pants and said, “Thanks Carmen.”

Carmen chuckled softly. “You're welcome hermanita.”

Mel smiled. They then heard Billy's name being called. Mel smiled. “I'm up after him.”

Carmen nodded. “I better get back to my seat then.” She held her arms open.

Mel smiled and hugged Carmen tight before heading back to sit down, Tanya right behind her. They sat through Billy's speech also about looking to the future and making their hometown proud.

Once he was done everyone clapped. The two students allowed to give speeches were the valedictorian and the salutatorian. Mel's grades had given the status of salutatorian.

So she walked up to the microphone, she looked at the speech she prepared. Like the others it was one looking to the future. She stared at it for a few moments before crumpling it up and tossing it to Tanya. There were gasps from the teachers and some of the students.

Mel took a deep breath and said, “I had a speech prepared but it doesn't convey what I need to say.” She took a moment to look at the audience. “When I first came to Angel Grove, I was nobody. But I found a small group of people who were willing to accept me despite my flaws. In that group ended up being my soulmate.”

Tanya smiled wide at that. Aisha was sitting next to Tanya and squeezed her friend’s hand. Kimberly patted Tanya on the back.

Mel took another breath. “But it didn't stop there. When it was revealed to the school I was gay, people didn't shun me like back in New York. The rest of the student body went out of it's way to show that they accepted me.”

Several of the students smiled at that.

Mel continued, “And when Tanya and I became a full couple and I had some fun with a sport I loved, the baseball team became my closest friends and some of my best students.”

Several of the baseball players cheered at that.

Mel smiled. “There is something special about this city and its people. So as you go on towards the future, whether you stay in Angel Grove or move on to someplace else, take a little piece of the magic that is this city with you. Be accepting of others for their minor flaws. Don't be naive, but remember in the end, everyone’s just people. You remember that, and you'll have a great future. Thank you.”

The audience erupted in applause for that speech. They were on their feet clapping loudly, some even hollering. Mister Caplan and Missus Appleby were up on their feet clapping as well.

Mel was used to this kind of adulation. But this time was different. She had given all of them a piece of her soul. They took it and treasured it. Their applause meant their approval and giving a small piece of themselves back to her. Mel smiled and wiped at her eyes as she headed off the stage.

Tanya rushed over to her, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Many had seen this and cheered louder, happy for the couple that had overcome so much.

As Mel turned to leave she heard a voice say, “Good speech, Mel.”

Mel froze. This was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. She turned and looked to see a tall, dark haired man. Just by looking at him, anyone could tell who he was. Mel asked questioningly, “Dad?”

Jeremiah Hart stood there in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled and said, “Hello Mel. You look good.” He opened his arms and started to take a step forward.

Mel took a step back, holding her hand out. He sighed as he dropped his arms and stood in place. “What are you doing here?” Her voice had a hint of anger to it.

Jeremiah sighed. “Your wonderful girlfriend called me.”

Mel turned from him to look at Tanya. Her dark eyes sparkled. “Surprise.”

Mel sighed and looked down.

Jeremiah smiled a bit. “Look, Mel, I know you're upset.”

Mel did her best to keep her emotions in check. “Upset doesn't even begin to describe it.”

Jeremiah nodded. “But I had to come tell you that I still love you.”

Mel quickly looked up at him. “Then why did you abandon me when I needed you the most?”

Jeremiah flinched a bit as if he'd been struck. But then he remembered that this was probably how Mel had interpreted his needing a moment to calm down and collect his thoughts. “Mel, the realization that you were gay caught me off guard. I needed a moment to collect myself. By the time I had, you had already run away from home.”

Mel looked at him, unable to believe her ears. “You… you accept me.”

Jeremiah smiled. “If I can accept my own mother being gay when my brother Steve couldn't, then how could I not accept you?”

Mel's tears started to flow freely. “How is this possible?”

Jeremiah's smile grew wider. “Because no matter where I went I took a piece of Angel Grove with me.”

Mel gasped. She had even given him a piece of her soul and he gave a piece of his back to her. She made the move this time and rushed up to him, giving him a hug.

He hugged back and said, “I love you, Mel.”

Mel's breath shuddered as she replied, “I love you too, dad.”

Tanya smiled. After a couple moments, she said, “I'm sorry to say this, but we need to get our diplomas.”

Mel pulled back and nodded.

Jeremiah placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “I'll see you at the dinner. Mel, I'm so proud of you.”

Mel nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The two then got in line to receive their diplomas.

***

Mel smiled sitting at the long table in an all you can eat restaurant. She wanted to pay for everyone, but both her and Tanya's father's said no. Sitting at the head of the table on either side were the grandmothers, Carolyn and Zola. To Carolyn's right was Babette. The rest of the family, including Kimberly's family and Tommy, were all present. Sitting to Mel's right was Tanya. Across from her were Leslie, Carmen and T.J. T.J. gave a watered down version of why he had to leave during the middle of the ceremony.

Mel got the full story on the way over. Divatox tried to blow up the power station to ruin the graduation ceremony. She still thought Zordon was running things.

Mel smiled looking at everyone. She had been able to catch up with her brother and found out her leaving helped him do better in school. Her mother still didn't accept her life style, but she was happy Mel found someone to love.

Mel was surprised when Tanya's father made a joke only Rangers would get. Though she did notice Carmen and Les laughing as well. She was also surprised when Daniel and Bruno came in and sat at a table close by. It made Mel happy that her boss still cared about her and Tanya.

Mel smiled and winked at Aaron. He nodded to her. He then stood up holding his glass up. He picked up a fork and tapped it lightly to get the whole families’ attention. Everyone looked up at him and he said, “I just wanted to say that… I never thought this day would come. But my daughter and many of her friends have graduated from high school. They will be embarking on their new lives. So here's to the nineteen ninety-seven graduating class.”

Everyone cheered in their own way and clinked glasses.

Tanya smiled as she turned to Mel. She clinked glasses, but noticed something was a little off. She looked at her confused as all conversation died down.

Mel took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she said, “Tanya… you saved me more than you could ever know. For that I am eternally grateful. But more than that, you gave me a reason to keep living. You are my soulmate. I once told you there was only one way I would stay in Angel Grove.”

Tanya finally noticed it. Mel was still at the level she was before, but her chair had been pushed backwards.

Mel finished getting on one knee causing Tanya to gasp. Mel held the small box open and said, “Tanya Sloan, will you marry me?”

Tanya's eyes watered. She nodded vigorously before she could finally utter the word, “YES!”

Mel smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger leaned in and kissed her. The table erupted in applause. Daniel and Bruno did as well.

Mel pulled back smiling wide. She set her chair back and sat down. “I know we can't get married legally, but Reg said that since he's an Admiral in some navy so we can have a binding ceremony. Even if you don't want one, this is my promise to you that I'm yours, now and forever.”

Tanya leaned in and kissed her again. Carmen cleared her throat and said, “Mel I have a letter for you from Mayor Carrington.”

Mel lifted an eyebrow as she reached across the table and took it. She opened the envelope and started reading. She looked up at Carmen and asked, “Is this for real?”

Carmen nodded with a smile.

Mel looked from her to Les. Les had a huge smile on her face.

Jeremiah looked at Mel and asked, “What does it say?”

Mel handed the letter to Tanya and said, “Mayor Carrington just informed me that there's no law against gay marriage in Angel Grove. She found that the laws on marriage in the city of Angel Grove state that the couple must be two consenting adults.”

Tanya smiled wide. “This means the ceremony will be real.”

Mel nodded. “Just not in the rest of the U.S.”

Tanya sighed with a smile. “Killjoy.”

Mel nodded again with a smile. “It just means we can't leave Angel Grove.”

Tanya nodded. “What about your plan?”

Mel smiled. “Oh yeah. It's already taken care of.”

Tanya sighed. “When do you leave and when do I follow?”

Mel smiled as she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. She held them in front of her and smiled. “These are your house and car keys.”

Tanya looked surprised. “What?”

Mel's smile never left her. “Yesterday when I went to get your ring, I also bought a house and a new car for you. I put my money into a bank as well as invested in stocks so that we'll always have money coming in.”

Tanya smiled. “Mel…”

Mel nodded. “I'm also pure.”

Tanya gave her a confused look again. “What?”

Mel chuckled. “You remember seeing some African items around my apartment?”

Tanya nodded.

Mel smirked. “Over the past month I've been purifying myself. I retired from fighting and have been celibate ever since.”

Tanya nodded. She pulled Mel close and kissed her again. She pulled back and said, “I love you so much right now.”

Mel chuckled.

Everyone clapped for them, happy for them.

***

As everyone got ready to go, Mel tugged Tanya's hand leading her over to her bike. She leaned in and whispered something. Tanya's eyes went wide. She nodded vigorously. Mel smiled as she pulled out some pants and a jacket from the bag on the back of her bike.

Aaron looked over at the two and asked, “Where are you two going?”

Tanya looked at her father and said, “To our new fully furnished house so we can consummate our love.”

The family laughed. There would be time enough later to make plans and get ready for the future. Tonight was the night for lovers. And so, after Tanya got ready, the two headed off to begin their new lives together.


	23. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's at work while Tanya is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Mel and Tanya's family.
> 
> If you want more on their family, ask.

Mel sat in a back office nervously waiting. She wasn't nervous about the situation. For the past two years, Mel and Carmen had been tasked with helping to clean up America’s Illegal Fighting Arenas. The President took Carmen's contract agreement that Mel helped her write, Daniel helped finalized, and Mayor Carrington approved to extend nationwide. Any Fighting Arena that agreed to the deal were safe from prosecution.

To be honest, it was a good deal. Every fighting organization that followed the Poe Rules, had a medic on site and set aside a certain amount of profits for a Government Official to pick up once a month based on money coming in was allowed to continue to operate as they were. Fighters could include their fight income as miscellaneous on their taxes.

When the governor found out about this, he expanded the deal statewide and sent a copy to the President of the United States. He liked it so much he was willing to expand it Nationwide. He made Mel and Carmen U.S. Marshals. They would get a report about an Illegal Fighting Arena, go in, make the deal, Mel would perform one fight, and then they would get a week to make the deal. For any Fighting Arena that was already under the Poe Rules, they agreed readily. About seventy percent of those that are not, agree within that week. The rest either took too long to agree or flatly refused. Bad things happened to them.

Mel has done this song and dance before so this didn't worry her. What Mel was worried about was her wife of three years, Tanya, was pregnant with twins. Twin boys no less.

When Mel and Tanya had decided to have children, they decided to talk to Doctor Kitana Ranor and asked how they could go about it. Doctor Ranor offered them a strange miracle. A cloning procedure with some strange alien virus that allowed for permanent gender reversal so they could have a boy. The odd thing was, because of Mel being a twin and her father being a twin, there would be a high likelihood that she and Tanya would have twins. That was the case when the cloned egg split. So now Tanya was pregnant with twin boy. Mel couldn't be happier.

But right now, Mel was in the middle of Colorado, about a third a nation away and Doc Ranor said it could be any day now. Mel was so distracted that Carmen had to take over the negotiations herself.

In the middle of talking with the owner, Mel’s communicator went off. Mel jumped and rushed out the door. With no one coming, she answered, “Go ahead.”

Tanya was on the other line breathing hard. “Docs… on the way… need you… now!”

Mel nodded, her throat squeezing shut. She could barely get out, “on my way.”

Mel rushed back into the office and said, “I'm gonna leave Carmen to finish the details. I have to run.”

As she turned to leave, the owner stood and said, “If you leave, the deal’s off!”

Mel stopped and turned to look at him. “You're willing to put everyone's safety on the line?”

The owner smiled. “I'm not. You are.”

Mel growled. “How do you figure?”

He chuckled. “You're Mel Hart, the Steel Fist. You're described as unbeatable. Now you're here trying to help save me from police rapprochement. But I also know that you fight to prove how good dealing with you is. I want to see that proof.”

Mel nodded. “Fine. I'll be back tomorrow and put on a good show. Right now my wife is giving birth to my boys and I need to be there.”

He shook his head. “You realize I'm holding all the cards right now? I can move my venues any time I want. And if the fighters do get captured by the police, then their incarceration is on you because you didn't do anything to help them, Mel.”

Mel growled. She walked up to his desk and slammed her fists down. “Get your biggest, strongest fighter down there. Right now. But don't complain to me if you don't get what you want.”

He chuckled. “Maybe my girl will finally break your record. Your friend and I will watch from here.”

Mel growled again as she stood up and removed her clothes quickly. She was down to her bikini bottoms and boots almost immediately.

The owner called down and got everything ready.

Mel was in the pit in two minutes. She was facing a woman half a foot taller than her with just as many muscles as Mel. Her bust size, though, was smaller than Mel’s. She wore a black thong and no top. The woman called out, “I'm gonna mess you up!”

Mel said nothing as she stood there rigid.

Carmen, looking down from the office window, said, “You made a mistake, sir.”

He chuckled at her like she was crazy. “How do you figure?”

Carmen sighed. “I've been watching Mel fight for four years now. She has a routine to make it look like she's limbering up. But right now, she's rigid. Ready to pop at a moment's notice. This will be a short fight.”

He scoffed at that as a gong sounded.

The big woman ran at Mel, wanting to put her in a bear hug. Mel balled up her fist and threw a hard punch at the big girl’s jawline. Everything looked like it was out of a cartoon. The big girl's head snapped to the right as her feet left the ground and she flew back a foot. The punch could be heard all the way in the office. The woman bounced off the ground a little, but after that she didn't move again.

The entire audience booed as Mel headed to the steps. None of them tried to attack her for fear of getting hurt, but they were very vocal in their dislike of Mel's one punch win.

Mel made it back to the office and growled at the owner. “You got your fight. Now I better not see you ever again or when I do, they'll find your body beaten and bloody in a trashcan! Do you understand?” She had put on her pants as she spoke.

He just nodded dumbly as Mel walked off.

Carmen smiled. “Is this desk, oak?”

He sighed and nodded. “Yes, why?”

Carmen shrugged. “Oh I don't know. I was just wondering how your desk gained these cracks in the wood?”

He looked at his desk and noticed the cracks in his desk right where Mel's fists had been before she fought. He gulped looking at it.

Carmen smiled. “Now, shall we begin again?”

***

Tanya had been in labor for four hours before their first born came out. Ten minutes later, their second son came out. Mel had only missed the first half hour of the birth. She, like most new fathers, passed out part way through the birth of her children.

Mel now sat in a chair in Tanya's room holding her boys in her arms. Tanya was currently sleeping in her bed. Mel smiled down at her boys. One had on a red hat and had the name Kent Hart written on his little medical bracelet. His brother wore a gold hat and had the name Marcus Hart written on his little medical band.

Mel couldn't believe that these two little miracles were hers. She gently rocked them in her arms. They were sleeping like their mama and looked absolutely adorable.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Mel looked up to see Tanya's grandmother, Zola, walk in. She opened and closed the door quietly.

Mel smiled wide watching her walk up. She whispered, “I didn't know you were flying in.”

Zola smiled back. She whispered, “I got a chance to use your teleporters for the first time. An interesting experience.”

Mel chuckled softly. “It is. Do you want to hold them?”

Zola shook her head. “Not yet. The nurse will come soon to take them so you can get some rest. But I wanted to see something first.”

Mel nodded and watched as the older woman came over. She placed a gentle hand on Kent first. She smiled. “He's going to be a lot like you Mel. Kind, strong and brave. He will be patient and smart.”

Mel smiled and nodded.

Zola added, “And I can see him tied to the child of one of your friends. Your best school friend, Jack.”

Mel did her very best not to laugh hard. “I wasn't expecting that. Jack has needed me to check his math homework. After that, we became study buddies and worked together on our homework.”

Zola nodded and moved her hand on Marcus. “Oh, he will be emotional and creative. Strong in his convictions and courageous in heart.”

Mel nodded. “A lot like Tanya.”

Zola nodded again. “He's tied to a friend of yours in Michigan.”

Mel smiled. “Mitch. I can see that.”

Zola stood up and looked down at her. “I also see the color red for both of them.”

Mel sighed and nodded. “I should have known. My boys will be leaders.”

The nurse then came in and took the twins so they could be observed. As she walked out, Mel asked, “Can I sleep next to my wife?”

The nurse nodded and smiled. She then walked out.

Zola smiled as she watched Mel get into the bed. As soon as she did, Tanya curled up next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Mel wrapped an arm around Tanya then went to sleep. Zola smiled as she left the room.


	24. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers talk about the new team, Power Rangers Dino Charge, in this universe, their own children.

Mel sat in a fold up chair in her backyard. This backyard had been hers and Tanya's for the past seventeen or so years, which is also how long the two have been married. This, however, was a special meeting called by a former Ranger. Mel decided to turn it into a cookout, to cover their tracks.

Rocky smiled as he handed Mel a plate of food. He was manning the grill, making plates for everyone, and, like some, was doing his best to ignore Tommy. He smiled and asked, “So how's retirement?”

Mel laughed derisively. “Funny, Rocko. You know I work for Les at the Guardian Eagles base. And I'm still Angel Grove High's baseball team’s Team Manager. Been doing that for eighteen years now and they still want me to stay.”

Rocky chuckled. “Yeah yeah. Just trying to see how you were liking it.”

Mel smiled. “Not bad, really. I'm more administrative than getting my hands dirty, but if I'm needed, I can go in and help.”

Rocky nodded.

Mel smiled and added, “While Carson's dad retired half a decade ago, I never wanted any higher position than the one I have. Several of my students have gone on to the Majors. So I must be doing something right.”

Rocky laughed at that.

Mel chuckled and asked, “Are you avoiding the heated debate between Jason and Tommy too?”

Rocky nodded. “Look, I'm the son of Zedd. And even I think Tommy's overreacting. And Sophia isn't even a Ranger yet.”

Mel's smile widened. “Key word being yet.”

Rocky laughed as he moved back over to the grill.

Tanya sat down next to Mel and stole some food off her plate.

Mel looked at her with playful incredulity. “You're lucky we're married or I would be very upset.”

Tanya just giggled as Mel leaned over and kissed her. “You are bad sometimes, you know that Miz Hart.”

Mel nodded with a grin on her face. “Actually I do Missus Hart. Now, I think I should end the argument.”

Tanya smiled as Mel left her plate in her chair and walked up to Tommy and Jason. She put her hands on both men’s chests and pushed them apart. “Ok boys, enough.”

Tommy glared at her angrily, “Don't you even care, Mel, that our children have been tasked to become these new Power Rangers Dino Charge?”

Mel growled at him. “Don't tell me how to feel, Oliver. Unlike you, I have a double stake in this. You only have one. Actually, no that's wrong. You don't have a stake in this yet. But from what I hear from Kent, she wants one.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. “That's my point, Mel. She wants to join this new team made up of our kids. That doesn't bother you? That all that we fought for meant nothing.”

Mel rolled her eyes in response. “Evil will always rise, Tommy. The only thing we can do is have a team ready to stop it. It's been that way publicly for thirty-seven years. It's been that way privately for a bit longer. Some of us found out recently about a team chosen in Nineteen Sixty-Nine. When evil arises, the Power Rangers will be there to stop it.”

Jason sighed. “Exactly what I've been saying.”

Mel shook her head, looking at Jason. “I heard your conversation, Jason. You were talking about just abandoning our kids to fight the bad guys themselves. That's not a good idea either. We can't let them think we don't care about the Earth. Do you realize how dumb that is? We need to let them be their own heroes, sure. But we need to make sure they know we are here for them if the situation gets dire.”

Tommy sighed shaking his head. “I've been having visions.”

Mel nodded. “No kidding, Demon Prince. But only dark visions. Do I need to remind you of what happened with Leslie? Who is obviously standing over in the bushes.”

The twenty-five years old stuck her head up over the bushes and asked, “How do you do that?”

Mel chuckled. “Ever since you were little, I knew when you were around.”

Leslie pouted as she walked over.

Mel laughed. “You're not a kid anymore, geeze.”

Leslie chuckled at that.

Mel smiled and turned back to Tommy. “Look, Tommy, if I need a vision, I'll go to Les. Her visions are not always so bleak. In fact, her visions help prevent something from going wrong.”

Tanya smiled. “It was part of the reason why I stayed with Mel so long ago.”

Mel chuckled. “Y'see. So I trust her more in this case. My boys are both Red Rangers. They both have Tyrannos like Jason and Connor. Kent's has blonde frills and Marc’s has a cannon on its head, but I trust them. I have no doubt they will need us. Maybe not for a future battle, but just for someone to listen to. They know we were Rangers. That's more than what some of us got during our tenure.”

Kimberly nodded. “We didn't know some of our parents were Rangers until three-quarters of the way through our run as Rangers.”

Billy smiled as he held his wife, Cestria, close. She had a bottle of distilled water in her hands. He added, “It was quite a surprise when Dramole only captured those left in the Youth Center. Our parents showing up at the Command Center was a bigger surprise.”

Zack chuckled. “It was really cool seeing our folks going up against Goldar and his special monsters in capes.”

Tommy sighed as Mel placed a hand on his shoulder. “Trust our kids. We've put our lives on the line numerous times. Just recently helping the Pirate Armada Rangers a couple years ago.”

Leslie added, “Tommy, your human clone, Tom, is keeping an eye on them. Not to mention, my sister and Reg’s daughter. Both as yellow.”

Tommy looked at Leslie funny. “Doesn't that sister hate you, Les?”

Leslie rolled her eyes. “She tolerates me because I found our brother Trace for her, but we're not going there. But she does love Reg. She and Jack are sisters so they got it under control.”

Jason chuckled. “Still can't believe the Psychotic Biotic is one of Reg's kids.”

Hanoria giggled and said, “You know Kitana likes taking in strays.”

The others groan while Skull kissed his wife on the cheek.

Rocky smiled. “So, Tommy?”

Tommy looked down and sighed. He looked back up turned his head to Leslie. She nodded with a smile. Tommy turned back to the others and said, “Ok. Ok fine. I'm not making the same mistake twice. Still don't understand this vision I'm having about a Ranger dying.”

Leslie smiled. “Yes, one of the two Golds fall in battle, but he'll come back.”

Tommy nodded again. “You know the seven universes will end up converging soon, right?”

Les nodded. “On that we can agree.”

Mel chuckled. “When that happens, we'll all be there to stop it.”

Tommy smiled and nodded at that.

Mel smiled wide. “Now I'm gonna go get some more dogs from the fridge. Be right back.” She walked over to Tanya, kissing her on the lips, before heading inside.

As Mel headed to the refrigerator, she looked at one of the pictures on it. It was a family photograph taken at Sears. Mel and Tanya were seated in the middle, Mel was in a nice black suit with a purple shirt and black tie. Tanya was in a beautiful yellow dress. Standing behind them were Kent and Marc. They both were in suits, with Kent in a black jacket and Marc in a white one. They both had on red shirts and black ties. Kent kept his hair short, but natural while Marc kept his braided. Standing in front of them, on either side of Mel and Tanya were another two children, a boy and a girl. They looked to be about nine years old. The boy, who was in an olive green suit, stood on Mel's left. He seemed to style his hair like his brother's, Kent. The girl, who was in a black dress, smiled happily on Tanya's right. She had her hair braided like her brother Marc's hair, but she had asked his help and put yellow marks on hers. The youngest two girls, who looked to be about six years old, stood in front of their parents. The girl in front of Mel looked uncomfortable in her yellow dress. She had just gotten her hair short like Mel. The other girl had wanted her hair straightened like her mother, Tanya. She looked very happy in her gray dress.

Mel smiled at the picture. As if speaking a mantra, Mel said their names out loud. “Kent, Marcus, Adrian, Kaylani, Martha, Alaziah.” Mel smiled as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out more hot dogs.

This was her happily ever after. She has a beautiful wife, three sets of twins who call her dad after a mix-up trying to explain how Kent and Marc came into being. She has two jobs, one teaching Angel Grove High students how to be better at baseball and working administration for her friend Leslie. She has a great relationship with her family, even Uncle Steve has come around to her and her grandmother's orientation. However, she still wonders what would have happened if she had never come to Angel Grove. The thought made her shiver at times. Mel much preferred the life she has now as opposed to the dismal one she could have had. And that is the best part of living. Her family and friends, but especially her soulmate, Tanya.

The End


End file.
